Vampire's Kiss
by SakuraMinamino
Summary: Naruto is Konoha High School’s worst punk/prankster, so it’s obvious he would accept a dare to go into an abandoned mansion. Unfortunately for him, that mansion is not so abandoned after all. SasuNaruSasu. BoyxBoy don't like, don't read.
1. The Dare

**This is my second story "Vampire's Kiss". It's my first shonen-ai/yaoi story that I have ever written, and I am quite nervous about how well it will do with other people. I am mostly writing this for one of my yaoi obsessed friends who wanted me to write SasuNaruSasu. For lack of better things to do, I wrote this. So read and enjoy the story.**

**(P.S. I need a Beta Editor. If anyone wants to volunteer, just let me know.)**

**Summary: Naruto is Konoha High School's worst punk/prankster, so it's obvious he would accept a dare to go into an abandoned mansion. Unfortunately for him, that mansion is not so abandoned after all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . . legally. **

* * *

Naruto sighed as he plopped into a seat in the principal's office for the fifth time that week. Honestly, he saw no reason to be there. It was not the first time he played a prank on the health teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" the blonde haired principal asked knowing she was about to receive a smartass remark.

The man ran a hand through his hair only to have the blonde locks fall back into place. He smiled his famous grin and answered. "I don't see what the problem is. It was a simple joke. No harm done."

"You call dying the teacher green, burning his grade books, and then having him hung upside down by his ankle using an invisible wire harmless? What do you think you are? A ninja?"

Naruto shrugged before pulling out a cigarette from his black cargo pants and putting it into his mouth. He ignored Tsunade's threatening look and proceeded to search for a lighter. "I'm nowhere close to being a ninja, but honestly, was the grade book thing really that bad? Would any of the other students actually care?"

Tsunade reached over the mahogany desk and took the cancer stick right from his mouth. "For the students trying to graduate, yes, they would care."

"What about the students who had to write the health report on the facts about sex that IchaIcha Paradise provided us and causing them to be scarred for life?"

"I . . . uh," Naruto did have a point. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Obaa-san," Naruto's smile widened, feigning innocence.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto comments and sighed. "This has got to stop, Naruto. You have been in school for two months, and you have already received 9 warnings, 5 referrals, and 2 suspensions. Normally I would have had you expelled by now, but since you are Minato's kid, I have put it off as long as possible. If this continues, I can't guarantee that I can keep you here for much longer."

"Who said I wanted to stay here? Besides, it is not like I knew my father. He was never home, and when he was, he was sleeping. When he died, much didn't change." Naruto's grin had dropped as soon as the topic had come up and a bit of resentment replaced it.

Tsunade looked at the boy with sympathy. Every time when Minato was brought up, Naruto just seemed to shut down. Ever since the police found and brought back Minato's body . . .

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I'll let you off with another warning Naruto. Your pranks have been a lot worse than this, so it should be okay. Next time it's another suspension."

Naruto stood up from his chair. His usual grin was slapped onto his face. "Thanks Baa-chan! See you at dinner." He picked up his bag and turned to leave as the bell rang, signaling the end of second period.

"Don't call me that! And tell that dirty old man to clean up his house once in a while."

"I'll tell him, but it doesn't mean he'll do it." Naruto ran out of the office, running past the school slut, I mean Sakura.

Sakurafell to the ground, dropping papers and . . . was those condoms. On second thought, Naruto didn't even want to know. "Watch where you're going, you assho-, oh Naruto-kun! What a pleasant surprise." Can you say two faced? You can't? Well good neither could Naruto because she definitely had more than two faces.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Why was he nice to her again? Oh, that's right. It was in hope that he could get laid. It was kind of sad how he was the school's, no the city's, best prankster/punk, yet he was the only one out of all his friends that had not been laid. What made it worse however, was the fact his friends taunted him about it on regular bases.

"I was wondering if that date for this Saturday was still on." She gave a cute smile loaded with fake sugary goodness. Naruto almost wanted to cringe.

"Yeah, sure babe." Naruto watched as the pink haired girl giggled as he called her "babe".

"Great, can't wait 'til then. See you later Naruto-kun." She smiled one last time and practically skipped out of the office. Scary.

Naruto let out a big sigh as the pink whore known as Sakura was out of view. He walked down the hall as the loud chatter of students filled the hallway. As he approached his locker, he saw his rivals stand in front of his locker. Great just what he needed.

"Hello, dickless."

"Hello, Sai. I see you are as flamboyant as ever." Naruto noted the belly shirt and the low, leather hip huggers that the pale man wore.

"At least I know I'm gay and have gotten laid."

'_Dammit! Why won't people leave me alone about that!?' _"So what if I'm a virgin! Is there a problem with that?! Everyone knows it already, so I might as well scream it! **I AM A VIRGIN!!**"

Everyone stood silently and all movements and chatter in the hall froze. Naruto, realizing his mistake, began blushing out of embarrassment.

"That's very nice to know, Uzumaki. Anything else you like to tell us." A brunette with pale grey eyes walked up behind Sai with an emotionaless face though a smirk was tugging at his lips.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Unless you want to tell us something yourself," Naruto glared at Neji.

"Kind of you to offer an invitation for me to open up, but I don't want to have you use that information against me one day. Just like you did with your father's."

"Neji," Naruto growled out softly, clenching and unclenching his fist by his sides.

"Come on, Uzumaki, we all know you are the one who killed your father."

"Take that back, Hyuuga," anger flashed across azure eyes.

"Why? Tsunade won't save you, and your father definitely won't."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Naruto slammed Neji against the lockers. One hand was around his neck while the other one pinned him against the lockers. "I swear I'm going to kill you this time." His voice became rougher as his blue eyes turned red.

Neji did not show any reaction to Naruto's rough behaior. If he did show fear, he would never surpass the great Uzumaki, but it did not mean he was not scared. Only Neji was brave enough to cross Naruto, but every time he saw Naruto like this . . . he never got used to it. It scared him shitless every time.

"Uzumaki, let him go." A red head kid placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Gaara, he-"

"I know what he said, but you know that you can't." Gaara leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Jiraiya can't keep you out of that place forever if you keep getting into fights at school. Wait until later off school grounds."

Naruto hesitantly let go of Neji and gave a small smirk of satisfaction as Neji coughed from lack of air.

"I guess that means that you won't take us up on our dare than," Neji gasped out as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

"What dare?" Kiba, who had recently showed up, asked.

"Nara, explain it to them," Neji said in his usual slightly superior voice.

"So troublesome," a boy with pineapple hair mumbled. He leaned against the lockers not that far from Neji and yawned. "Two nights ago a rival gang entered the abandoned mansion down by the port and didn't return until today when the police found their corpses in a cemetery in the next town. No one knows how they died or how they got there. The dare is for you and one other person to go into that house and stay there for one night inside it. Of course you have to take a video camera inside the house to prove it. If you accept the dare and do not stay the whole night, you have to give up your title as toughest punk to Neji. If you do stay, it boosts your reputation. If you don't do the dare at all, people will question you. If you accept, two of our guys will stand guard somewhere nearby out of sight. Choice is yours, yada, yada, yada, I believe you get the point," Shikamaru finished lazily watching the ceiling.

"So Uzamaki, will you do the dare?" Neji, who had finally regained the rest of his composure, asked.

"On one condition," Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What would that be?"

"You buy me ramen for the next month if I win."

"Deal." Neji stuck out his hand, so Naruto could shake it. Naruto accepted the hand quickly as they both tried to squeeze the life out of each other's hand.

"He has no idea there is going to be a hole in his wallet for the next month, does he?" Kiba smirked.

"No, he doesn't. I almost want to say 'poor soul' . . . almost," Gaara glanced at Neji who glanced quickly at Gaara.

"See you at midnight tonight, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. "Tonight then, Hyuuga."

* * *

**Yaaaaaay! I finished. I didn't quite expect for it to be this long. I expected the first chapter to be a page shorter, but I guess that's good for the readers. And don't worry. I haven't given up on my other story. It's just on hold since it's not doing so well. Good Luck to everyone who has exams. **

**Review if you want me to update. **


	2. Meet the Vampire

**I updated. Shocking I know. Anyway, still need a Beta Editor. If anyone wants the job, tell me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto (Feds outside my house trying to break in) . . . illegally (holding Kishimoto captive) Bring Itachi back dammit!**

* * *

The pale moonlight shimmered in the black water that rested at the bottom of the hill where the mansion stood. The shadows of the trees flickered and seemed to move, giving the trees an illusion of getting closer to any unsuspecting person, so they could swallow their victims and leave them in eternal darkness.

Naruto approach the gate of the mansion cautiously, making sure cops were not following him. His black outfit made him blend into the night as if he was a part of it. The only part standing out was his sun gold hair and his azure eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Psst…Naruto." There was a momentary rustling in the trees before Kiba jumped out—Akamaru perched lovingly atop his shaggy head. "I can't believe you're seriously doing this…. I mean, I know you're getting free ramen out of it, but ramen is not worth possibly risking your life, you know…"

"Aw, come on, Kiba. You don't honestly believe in that ghost tale about the dead bodies they found, right? They just made it up to scare us." Naruto had a huge grin on his face that said, 'Nothing is going to stop me from getting my ramen, nothing dammit.'

"I'm glad you won't be so easily frightened Uzamaki, but the tale is true. Obviously, you don't watch the news." Neji stepped out from behind the trees and walked up to Naruto and Kiba with Sai and Shikamaru with him.

"Well fuck you Neji, or should I ask Sai to do that for me?"

"As much as I like to think that the Hyuuga is good in bed, he's not my type," Sai, who seemed immune to the Hyuuga's glare, examined his fingernails.

"Anyway, let's fill you in on the rest of the details. Shikamaru and I will be watching the front door from the forest. Sai will be watching the back entrances. When you go in, you are to stay in the house until five. Noticed I said you. Inuzuka is allowed to chicken out, but you can't if you want to win the dare. Oh, and if there is a mass murderer in there, you are on your own."

"Yeah, yeah, can I just go in now? Mass murderer my ass."

"Fine." Neji opened the gate, and they all walked along the path to the house. Halfway there, Neji and his gang branched off from Naruto and Kiba to their hiding places.

Naruto stood in front of an abandoned mansion, glancing over at Kiba with slightly concerned blue eyes, "Are you sure you want to go through with this Kiba? Are you sure you're not scared? It's okay if you don't do the dare. I know you are afraid of ghosts. It's not like I'll tell the whole school you ran away with your tail between your legs or anything…"

Kiba glared at Naruto, but shook his head, "I'm not scared, and I'm not going to run." If only his body reflected that. The way that he shook ever so slightly, while Akamaru rested upon his head manifested every bit of fear held captive in his trembling body.

Naruto wiped off imaginary dust of his tight leather pants. "Shall we go in then," Naruto said as he opened the mansion door.

Kiba nibbled gently on his lip, "Um…well Akamaru needs to be fed…don't you boy?" Akamaru, not wanting to enter the creepy mansion either, nodded in agreement. "I should get going…" If it wasn't obvious by now that Kiba had no intention of entering the mansion, the steps he took away from Naruto were a fairly clear indicator. Something did not feel right in that mansion. It was almost like he could smell blood in that house.

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever, do what you want." he stepped through the door smirking. "I'm going in with or without you."

At this moment, Kiba didn't know whether he feared the mansion or being alone outside of the mansion more. "I-I'm c-coming…" He tried to put on the façade of being much braver than he sounded at the moment as he followed Naruto inside.

"Nice of you to join me scaredy dog," he mocked his best friend. "Knowing your here will make me feel so much safer." Naruto didn't even bother hiding the sarcasm and mocking tone in his voice. He was enjoying Kiba's torment.

"You know…if you want me to leave I'll…" He didn't bother finishing that—they both know that Kiba was going to shut up and tag along because that is what Kiba always did when it came to Naruto, shut up and tag along; that was how he rolled. Just like a loyal dog. His eyes only moved from the floor to Naruto occasionally—Kiba feared that if he looked around, he would run out screaming. That feeling he had outside the mansion had increased.

Naruto on the other hand was engrossed by everything. 'Wow is that a sword! And those are tarot cards! And that's a suit of armor from Scotland! This place is awesome!' "Well it's not that scary. There are candles all over the place. We're lucky to have them li-" Naruto never finished his sentence. "Hey, Kiba, why would candles be lit if this place is abandoned?"

Kiba had attempted, yet failed to ignore Naruto's words. He didn't want to be given a reason to look around—chances were something frightening would pop out the moment he did. Naruto's question though, it caused even a trembling Kiba to stop and peak about. "Lit candles? …is this p-place, r-really ab-b-bandoned?" He hoped so, but Akamaru's sudden whimpering put doubt in his mind.

"Maybe someone was partying in here with their friends and hid when they heard us open the door," Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "It happens all the time in abandoned places." As those words left his lips, they heard the door slam and majority of the candles went out. The front door had closed.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard…" an unfamiliar voice said. The voice was very faint and lacked definition like a voice in someone's head. Because of that, both Naruto mistook it as such.

"Naruto . . ." Kiba's wavering voice cut through the silence.

"You probably think it's a ghost right? Don't be so stupid. It's probably just Neji and the others trying to scare us."

"Why would they close the door like that? And why didn't we notice them? You were facing the door the whole time." Kiba was so afraid that he couldn't even find it in himself to stay mad at Naruto. Even with such harsh words, Kiba was shaking and his voice was soft as if to make sure that no one could find them. "We shouldn't be here—I knew this was a bad idea…" He turned toward the door so he could get out while things still seemed safe, but as he jiggled the handle, it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked? It wasn't locked when we came here? And we didn't see anyone, so how can it be locked?" Naruto yelled, starting to panic slightly himself.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. What are you doing in my house?" the voice drifted into the room again but this time it was louder and had a definition of a person's voice.

Kiba continued to play with the knob until it broke, "I don't know it ju-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence—the voice sent him into absolute pandemonium. His mouth was opened as if he wished to speak, but no words would come out of it. That scent he smelled earlier outside, that smell of blood, returned to his nostrils, burning them. That bad feeling had intensified three fold, scaring Kiba shitless—all bodily fluids that had been settled inside of him had quickly found their way out.

Naruto noticed. "Dude, that's just gross. I don't know you anymore."

"Don't ignore me. What are you doing in my house," the voice asked again.

"Kiba, please tell me you were the one asking that question."

When Kiba finally got his shit together (XD No pun intended) he shook his head and looked over at Naruto; his fear was so easy to see at the moment. "I-I didn't s-say that N-Naruto…I didn't say anything…." In response to the voice, Kiba said nothing. He was trying oh so hard to deny its existence, but Naruto wasn't helping matters any. If Naruto had heard it too then it must have been real—they couldn't have both been hallucinating . . . but then again, Kakashi did give them something to drink earlier.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time, someone is going to die," the voice said quietly and deadly. To the two boys in the room, it seemed like the voice was whispering in their ear. But that was impossible. They were in two different sides of the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto faked his strong voice. He did a good job with it as it came out steadily. On the inside he felt as if he was about to piss in his pants, but he refused to embarrass himself like Kiba.

At those words, Kiba whimpered slightly; he really did not want to die. Naruto wasn't helping at all. He had not even answered the voice's question…they were going to die! Deciding to take matters into his own paws, er, I mean hands…though they were trembling, Kiba managed, "W-we were just…it was a d-dare…and…sorry?" He didn't have as strong a voice as Naruto did, in fact, he sounded absolutely pathetic at the moment, but at least the question had been answered. He did not want to piss off this disembodied voice.

Naruto and Kiba heard the voice chuckle. "A dare you say? What type of morons would enter someone's house on a dare when they do not know whose lives there?"

"Well…you're the moron who uses candles instead of electricity. I mean seriously. We live in the 2000s not the fucking medieval times. Don't go calling us morons!" Naruto shouted at the top off his lungs. "I probably shouldn't have said that," Naruto thought to himself as he winced in the darkened room. "Stupid Naruto," he mentally smacked himself.

"Aren't you gutsy. You should find out who you are talking to before acting like you are superior."

"Maybe you should show yourself, so we can know who we are talking to."

"Naruto, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Kiba hissed through the dim room.

"Kiba stop worrying. It's just some punk trying to scare us," Naruto said reassuringly, giving off his big grin.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto froze as the voice said that. He could feel hot breath breathing on his neck and against his ear. Then he felt something touch one of his golden locks.

Naruto immediately jumped away from where he was standing. Something was there.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Who are you? Come out where I can see you." Naruto ignored Kiba.

A figure stepped out into the dim light. His dark hair that caressed his face seemed to absorb the dim lighting while his pale skin seemed to reflect it. He looked like a black angel.

"Why are you so jumpy? Did you not ask me to show myself," the man smirked. He walked closer to Naruto. His footsteps echoed in the room, each step being ingrained into the blonde's mind.

"How'd you get there? How did you get behind me?"

"I walked there how else."

"But how is that-" Naruto stumbled over his words. How could this man get behind him if he was up against a wall? He could not get behind him unless he was on the wall, but that is impossible, right?

"Naruto, we should get out of here now," Kiba whimpered.

"But why leave now? After all the trouble you went through to come into my wonderful home? Why don't you stay for dinner? I would love a bite to eat. I have this a red wine that you'll just die for."

"Naruto, we need to leave now!" Kiba shivered as he yelled.

"Why such a rush?"

"Because you smell like blood!" at this Naruto's eyes was directed straight at Kiba as the black haired man glared. "You're the one who killed those guys two nights ago aren't you!" Kiba pointed a finger at the man who only glared at it.

"So what if I am?" he said in a cold monotone voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

It took a moment for Naruto to register what was going on. This man was a killer. They needed to get out.

Naruto picked up one of the candle holders and threw it at the dark haired man and darted for the door next by Kiba.

The dark haired man dodged the object easily and somehow made it to the door faster than Naruto. He was so fast in fact he had the time to push Kiba into said front door.

Kiba arm got caught on a loose nail and stabbed into his arm deeply. Blood flowed freely down his arm, covering it in the sticky liquid.

"What are you?" Kiba sputtered out through the pain in his arm.

"Sasuke Uchiha, vampire of the Uchiha manor," he smirked and gave a slight bow. "And any dinner that walks into my house freely is mine to prey on."

Naruto's mind was spinning. They were in trouble. Kiba was injured, and that monster was in front of the door. There was no option really. Kiba was his best friend. He wasn't going to let him die here.

"Kiba," he said in a grim tone. "When I make my move, I want you to kick the door down and escape."

Kiba looked up at his friend in a pained and panicked expression. "Naruto don't-"

"Tell the perv and the old hag I'll miss them."

"Naruto!"

Naruto did not hear Kiba's yell as he was already charging at the vampire.

Kiba got up quickly and began trying to break down the door. Tears already about to fall. Maybe if he could kick down the door fast enough, he and Naruto could escape together.

Sasuke easily dodge the onslaught and grabbed Naruto's wrist, spinning him around so that he had one arm around his waist, Naruto's back against his front and his free hand held his chin. Kiba kicked the door down and turned to Naruto.

As he turned toward Naruto, his tears fell as he saw the blood from Naruto's neck run down his tan skin, glistening in the candle light. Naruto's face became paler as light faded from his cystal eyes. Naruto smiled at Kiba weakly and mouthed "Go."

Kiba only nodded as he raced out of the house into the darkness of night.

* * *

**Hey, how many noticed there was two different people writing this. Half of this was written before the first chapter. I would like to thank my friend Sara for writing this with me.**

**You know the drill. Review, my minions, uh, I mean fans. Review.**


	3. Mind over Insanity

**Hey! How's everyone's summer so far? How is mine? Shitty, but you guys don't need to know that. For anyone who is bored or is already having a bad summer (or winter depending on the location) this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer . . . kind of: (Tied to a chair in my own house by FBI agents) I own Naruto! (Gets shocked) I own it. I swear. (Gets shocked again) OK I don't! I just want Itachi-kun back! (Begins to cry and gets shocked again)**

* * *

Kiba ran desperately through the bushes and trees surrounding the house. He had to get help even if it was Neji. He was not enough of a cold hearted prick to leave someone in a life and death situation, especially if it was someone he knew. Kiba winced as a branch rubbed against his wound roughly, making it bigger than it originally was. Kiba pressed his hand harder against it, trying to stop the flowing blood that was rushing through his fingers. Where the hell was Neji!?

Kiba reached the spot where Neji and Shikamaru were supposed to be, and to Kiba's major anger and disappointment, they were gone.

* * *

Neji sat in a small brightly lit room. A tall brunette police officer stood at the other end of a wooden table in front of a steel door with a one way mirror behind him. "Now, can you tell me why you were trespassing on private property, son?"

Neji closed his eyes before answering, "It was my destiny to go there."

". . . Right . . . and did you think following that destiny was worth getting arrested?"

"It was inevitable. It was destiny, and it must have been destiny to have you questioning me."

"Hyuuga-san, I see this isn't your first time being at the station, so let's make it easy on both of us and stop with the destiny stuff, okay? How does that sound?"

Neji nodded. "I see. It was my destiny to hear you say this to me. That is why I am here. I will make sure to take it to heart."

The officer slammed his fist against the table. "I know what you are up to Hyuuga. You're trying to drive me insane, but it won't work because I'm onto your little game."

"Then it must be destiny for to do this to you. I am terribly sorry." Neji gave a slight bow.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." The officer leaped at Neji's throat but was caught by two new officers who had entered the room as soon as they saw him snap. "Let me at him, he's driving me crazy!" He yelled as he was dragged away out of the room.

Another man, dressed differently from the rest of the officers due to his green vest and cigarette hanging from his mouth, shook his head. "Let's go, Hyuuga. You know where your cell is."

Neji got up with a half smirk and walked out of the room with the man at his side. "You assume I know where my cell is after coming here only every other week, Asuma."

"You will never call me Sarutobi-san will you?"

"I figured I see you often enough to call you by your first name."

"Yeah, you and Uzumaki." Asuma sighed and opened a cell. "You'll be released in a few hours." With that, he walked away.

"So," Shikamaru said from his spot on the cot, looking at the ceiling as if he was watching the clouds. "You drive the officer crazy again with that destiny crap again."

"You know, even though they know what I'm up to, they still fall for it every time."

"So troublesome."

"But still amusing."

* * *

Kiba made it to the road to see a police car driving off with what looked like Sai in the back seat. "Hey, wait! Come back!" Kiba ran after car. His feet trudged through the mud of the unpaved road, but he still tried to run after the vehicle. "Being on the track team better pay off right now," he mumbled. He winced slightly as he removed his hand from the wound in hopes he could run faster and get the driver's attention. "Hey! Stop the car!"

Kiba stumbled slightly as his head began to spin. Shaking it away, he continued running. Naruto needed help. He had to help him. He owed him. Kiba pushed himself harder until his legs burned. As he saw the car pull away from his reach, he pushed himself that much harder. His lungs burned due to the cool fall air. "Wait," Kiba called weakly. His vision blurred. He could feel the blood in between his fingers, but he could barely feel his arm. He was losing too much blood.

Losing focus, he lost his footing, causing him to dive face first in the mud. "Wait," it barely made it past his lips. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the car stopping and an officer running over to him. _Naruto._

* * *

_. . . Flashback . . ._

"Dog boy."

"Shit face."

A bunch of children surrounded one small child with messy brunette hair. "Why don't we play fetch? Here," one of the boys from the group of children threw a stick at the child in the center, all of them laughing as the stick hit his head. "Come on, you are smart enough to play fetch, aren't ya?"

The brunette growled and jumped on top of the boy, punching him in the gut and trying to hit his face.

The other kids grabbed the boy and dragged him off of their friend. The brunette squirmed and tried to kick whoever it was grabbing him roughly only to have someone hit the back of his head.

"Let's punish this naughty puppy." Two of the bigger boys held him down and the others surrounded him getting ready to attack him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A small blonde boy yelled gaining everyone's attention. "If you're going to pick on him, you'll have to get through me."

"You want in on the fun too sunshine?"

The blonde smirked. "You bet I do. Hey, kid," the brunette looked up at the blonde. "You can fight, right?"

The brunette smirked as well. "Well duh."

"Then let's kick some ass!" The blonde threw a punch at on of the kids who held the brunette. While the punch connected and distracted the two larger boys, the brunette bit the other's hand causing the kid to yell out in pain and release him.

Eventually, after a long fight, the gang of kids ran away and the winners of the battle collapsed onto the grass. Cuts and bruises covered the two, but big smiles were plastered onto their faces.

"You never gave me a name you know," the brunette panted out.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. You?"

"Inuzuka, Kiba. Thanks for helping me today."

"Think nothing of it. I'm used to dealing with bullies like them."

Kiba rolled over and propped himself up with his arms. "So, does that make us friends?"

Naruto tilted his head back, so he could see the Inuzuka boy. "Well, duh. Who else is going to save you the next time you get ganged up on?"

They laughed and watched the sunset, knowing that a beautiful friendship was just formed.

. . . End Flashback . . .

* * *

Naruto bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. With his ragged breathing and his mind full of thoughts of him dieing, his hand flew up to his neck. Feeling no break in the skin or a sign of a scab, his breathing slowed. "It was just a dream." Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "It was . . . just a dream."

"Hey, Naruto, I know you're probably in the middle of a wet dream after reading one of my wonderful books last night, but if you don't get your lazy ass up now, you'll be late for school again," Jiraiya yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted upstairs.

"Pancakes?" Naruto thought slowly as his half awake brain registered what was going on. OK. Pancakes means Tsunade's here because the last time Jiraiya cooked Naruto was in the hospital for two weeks. Tsunade cooking for them means something special is going on today. Now the question is what is today. Naruto glanced at the calendar on the wall next to his door. "That's right; it's my birthday today isn't it."

"Naruto! Are you up?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right down." Naruto threw the blankets off and stared. Why the fuck was he naked? The last time he checked, he didn't sleep in the nude, especially not after that sleep over at Gaara's house when they . . . you know what? He didn't even want to get into that.

In any case it didn't matter. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and pants off the floor and a shirt from his closet.

"Naruto!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He mumbled. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he ran down the stairs not even noticing the crimson stained shirt or the blood written message on his dresser.

_We will meet again soon, Naruto-kun,_

_but this time, don't bring your wallet,_

_Dobe. You never know who else might_

_find out where you live. Until then,_

_I recommend not eating any garlic._

_~Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I think this chapter sucks. Maybe it's because I don't have a Beta editor . . . nah couldn't be.**

**Chances are that I will fix this chapter, but I have been busy, so it might be hard.**

**So, somebody asked me a question. What song fits my personality the best? I think it's Numb, by Linkin Park. If anyone else has a question, don't be afraid to ask unless it's about where I live. Then there might be a problem.**

**Review, otherwise I'll hold Itachi as my prisoner.**

**Itachi: Another day, another crazed fan girl. Lucky me. **

**If you care** **about him, review.**

* * *


	4. Why me?

**Hello to my faithful fans! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My cousin got some sort of blood poisoning, and it was serious enough that she had to transfer to another hospital. I know that that is not a good enough reason to not update. Truth be told, I didn't come up with the plot until about a week or two ago. Since this was just a role play me and my friend were writing out of boredom, we didn't make a plot for it. I actually really like the plot I came up with for it. Unfortunately, it's very complicated, and I have to look 2 to 3 chapters ahead before I can write the next chapter. The other reason I haven't updated was that I was obsessed with Final Fantasy X-2. Have no idea why. I also had my computer confiscated, 3 times for almost a week each. That kind of slowed me down. I love you guys, and thank you for giving me the confidence I need to continue this story. However, Itachi doesn't nearly love you guys as much as I do because only 3 people wanted his release.**

**Itachi: I hate you all, and I hope you people burn.**

**SakuraM. : That's not nice.**

**Itachi: And I care why?**

**SakuraM. : . . . good point.**

**Disclaimer: (in a monotone voice) I do not own Naruto. (flips to next index card) It belongs to Kishimoto. (flips card) Itachi will not be brought back . . . . (yells) WHAT THE FUCK!! WHY NOT!? (gets shocked by FBI agent who was standing behind me)**

* * *

Sasuke stared out of the tinted window at the large building in front of him. He watched as the many people walked in and out of the front gate, most staring at his limousine and chatting excitedly about who could possibly be in it before walking off. Sasuke stretched his arms before lying back against the leather interior and taking a sip from a wine glass. As the red liquid reached his lip, he let a small smile slip by.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, sir? I mean with your reputation you are sure to cause a stir."

"Hn," was the only thing he said to the dark haired man. Sasuke took another sip from his glass before replying. "This is the best way to keep an eye on him."

"And what about the other one? Why let him continue living?"

"Technically he isn't alive now is he?" Sasuke smirked at the man. "It's only a coincidence that they both go to the same school, and for all we know, he may lead us to the man we're looking for."

"But sir!"

"Know your place, Tobi. I am paying you to be my manager not my strategist. Besides, I know what I'm doing." Sasuke returned to looking back out the window before climbing out of the vehicle.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Naruto hit his head against his locker. So far, his morning had gone poorly. First, when he was putting his plate into the sink after finishing his breakfast, he accidentally hit the spice rack that was next to the sink and spilled garlic power onto his hand, and then apparently he hit the hot stove right after because his hand burned after the garlic touched his skin. After having Tsunade bandage his hand, he missed the bus and had to walk to school. Even though it was October, it was hot on his way to school. It must have been hotter than what he originally thought it was because he felt light headed and drained of energy. He wasn't becoming anemic was he? Oh God he hoped not, if he was, he wouldn't be able to participate in the Annual Ramen Eating Contest, and there was no way in hell he would give up his title to Sai. The little fu-

"Hey, dickless," Sai who seemly came out of nowhere appeared in front of him.

Naruto caught by surprise by the fact that Sai was less than an inch away from his face, quickly pulled his face away almost tripping backwards. "Morning to you too, asshole," the blonde mumbled.

Naruto yawned slightly, not bothering to cover his mouth, and Sai watched with interest. Naruto, being slightly disturbed by the fact that Sai was watching him with Neji no where in sight decided to break the silence. "So, where's Neji?"

Sai shrugged. "I guess still at the station."

"The station? Why is he at the-"

"We got caught trespassing last night."

"And you're out because-"

Sai smirked before pulling out his sketch pad. "Let's just say, with the right bargaining methods, one can easily escape the custody of the Japanese Police.

Naruto blenched at what Sai could have meant when he said "bargaining methods", but it either meant Sai: a) Threatened the police with his family's power, 1b) seduced his way out, 2b) prostituted his way out, c) bribed his way out, or d) create an army of evil pictures of Japanese dogs from the scripts of ancient ninja magic and had them murder all the police officers until he had a clear path out. (Watch your mouse scroll over the screen and press option d)

Sai continued to watch him as Naruto took out the necessary books from his locker. Naruto glanced at him every other second causing Naruto to get more and more uncomfortable.

"Why are you watching me?"

"No reason. You just seem paler today then usual. It seems odd to see you unwell. You're always so full of energy . . . too much energy."

"I am not sick. I feel just fine. It must be the lighting or something."

Sai seemed to consider this and eventually except the answer without another comment. "So have you seen Kiba yet? He looked like he was in real bad shape yesterday. I thought maybe something bad had happened to you as well."

Naruto stood there for a second. Something happened to Kiba? "What happened to him?"

Sai raised an eyebrow at the question. "You don't know? He injured his arm when he was at the ma-" the warning bell rang, signaling the beginning of class in 5 minutes. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I have to get to class." Sai turned to leave without bothering to finish his sentence.

"Wait! What were you going to say?!" Naruto yelled over the loud roar in the hallway of students rushing to get to class.

"Bye, Naruto-kun," Sai waved without turning around and continued walking.

"That asshole," Naruto growled out through his teeth. Reluctantly, he trudged on to his homeroom as the bell rang. As expected, the teacher was late as usual. What the hell does Kakashi do before class?

Naruto looked around the room. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were sitting in one corner chatting about . . . whatever girls talk about. Gaara was being Gaara, glaring around the room and probably trying to figure out a way to murder certain people causing them as much pain as humanly possible without getting caught. Kabuto was in the front of the classroom organizing the teacher's desk, or was he hacking the computer? Oh well he was being Kabuto so what else mattered since no one seemed to care about him. Choji was eating out of his bottomless bag of chips, so yeah, everything seemed right with the world for now.

Naruto sat in his seat behind the giggling group of girls wishing that he could gnaw his ears off as the girls continued to squeal and giggle in delight over some magazine.

"Oh my God! Isn't he just the sexiest man you ever saw? I mean look at him."

"I know what you mean Ino. The pale face, the dark eyes, and that dashing smile!" Sakura squealed once again in delight before Ino snatched the magazine.

"You can't have him! You already have Naruto-kun."

"And your point is?"

"Um, N-Naruto-kun i-is right beh-hind you." Hinata jumped in before things got any uglier.

"You don't look so well, Uzumaki," Naruto could hear a chair be pulled up beside him.

"Hey, Gaara," he replied without lifting his head from his desk.

"Care to explain why you look like you're dead."

"'Cause I am. I overslept, I burned my hand, which hurts like hell by the way, I missed the bus, I'm tired, something bad happened to Kiba, and I don't know what, and the girl I'm going out with is obsessing about some guy in a magazine."

"You forgot to mention you got a 32 on your last health test," Gaara added.

"What!?" Naruto lifted his head from his desk turning wide eyed at the redhead. "How do you know?"

"I had to grade papers during detention with, well, more like for, Kakashi."

Naruto once again dropped his head on his desk. "Can this day get any worse," he moaned. Silence passed before Naruto asked, "So how did you get detention."

Gaara remained silent for a while, and Naruto assumed he wasn't going to answer the question. "I stabbed my fork into someone's hand during lunch."

"And you did this why?"

"They wouldn't stop talking to me." At this, Naruto sweat dropped.

"How come you're not suspended?"

"I convinced them it was an accident."

"You threatened them again didn't you?"

"More or less," Gaara said with a tone stating that the conversation was over.

"Okay class, everyone sit down, I have an important announcement to make," Kakashi walked into the classroom, his nose stuck in his infamous orange book.

Everyone replaced the desk to their rightful positions except for Naruto and Gaara, who did not even move a muscle. Naruto was too busy trying to figure out what happened to Kiba and refusing to believe it had anything to do with his dream last night even though his gut kept squirming every time his mind refused to believe it. Gaara, on the other hand, refused to be ordered around by anyone, so he settled for glaring at anything that moved.

"We have a new transfer student today," Kakashi stated with a bored tone. He began listing off the new kid's accomplishments or something like that. Naruto had tuned out the teacher at the word "we". He had to figure out what happened to Kiba. Maybe he could skip again, though Tsunade would kill him. What if he left her a lot of vodka as a make up present? "Please welcome, Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto's head snapped up quickly at the name. Sure enough he spotted a pale looking teen, with raven hair, and dark black eyes. "HOLYFUCKINGSHITWHATTHEFUCK!!" Naruto yelled falling off his chair and paling by the millisecond. _"He's the guy from my dream . . . shit!" _Everyone turned to Naruto with eyebrows raised. Even Gaara gave him a curious glance. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back a smirk.

"Would you like to explain why you found it necessary to curse out our new student, Naruto," Kakashi asked not really caring since this was considered normal Naruto behavior for him.

"I'm sure it's because he's never seen a celebrity before, Sensei." Sasuke stated for him as he watched Naruto get back into his seat, eyes never leaving him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and bowed. "Uchiha, Sasuke, model for the Akatsuki Co. It's really nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Naruto was shocked at all squealing the girls were making over this one guy, but what shocked Naruto even more was the manner the Uchiha was presenting to him. It was completely different from the one in his dream.

The blonde's heart began to finally calm down enough to where he could reply," Likewise."

"Now that you two have been acquainted, Naruto, you can escort him around the school."

"Eh!"

"Thank you for your hospitality towards me, Naruto-san."

"Uh, yeah sure," Naruto grumbled. Great, he gets to escort this rich boy after class. Oh joy.

"Please, take your seat, Uchiha-san."

"Of course, Sensei," Sasuke straightened himself out of his bow and walked to the seat behind Naruto.

Kakashi began his lesson on mental disorders mostly talking about the schizophrenic disorder and the only disorder Naruto bothered paying attention to.

All of a sudden Naruto felt a warm breath on his ear. The same warm breath from his dream that sent the familiar sensation up his spine as before. This time however Naruto didn't turn around. He was afraid.

A familiar voice began to speak in his ear, and he could feel himself closing his eyes. As the voice spoke into his ear, he could feel a burning sensation on his neck. The pain continued to increase as the voice finished its message. Deciding to get over his fear he turned around quickly.

"Is something wrong Naruto-san?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke was leaned back in his chair writing the notes from the board.

Naruto glanced around the room noting no one seemed to have seen anything strange. "No." He said quickly and turned back around missing the smirk on Sasuke's face.

Naruto unconsciously put his hand to his neck as he remembered the voices words.

_Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun. Let's talk after class on the roof. Don't worry about skipping class. I already took care of it._

For the first time in his life, Naruto hoped the class never came to an end.

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto, class did end. He slowly packed his things and watched as Sasuke packed his own things. Naruto left before Sasuke, and once he reached the hall, he dashed for the stairs that led to the roof. It was not a strange sight to see Naruto running down the hall. He did it often to escape the wrath of a certain large breast woman.

He reached the stairs and continued to run and only stopped when he reached the roof door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out into the sun. He scanned the roof for the raven but to his relief he did not see him. Naruto let a rather long sigh.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, Dobe." Naruto turned around to spot the raven sitting on top of the entrance to the building.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto whispered backing away as the Uchiha jumped down.

"You remember me very well, Dobe. We saw each other less than 12 hours ago, but let me introduce myself again for a third time to make sure you have it memorized. My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I am a vampire." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto could see the fangs that peeked out from underneath his top lip.

Naruto's nightmare was reality, and this Sasuke Uchiha was the source of it.

* * *

**All done! That actually took me a while for some unknown reason. **

**IMPORTANT!!**

**As you all know this is a SasuNaru fanfic, but other than that pairing I don't know what other pairings I should have. So e-mail me (or review me) you're favorite pairings, and I'll choose that way.**

**Itachi: (Tied down in a chair and forced to read ItaKisa fanfics) It burns!! Make it stop! It's worse than Tsukiyomi! I'll change! Just stop it!**

**Azukari: You know you like it.**

**SakuraM. : (twitch) what are you doing to my prisoner?**

**Azukari: Making him read ItaKisa. **

**SakuraM. : He's not gay you know.**

**Azukari: Sure he's not.**

**SakuraM. : (sweatdrop) Review if you want to save Itachi from his hell.**


	5. Explanations

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating, but technology hates me. My computer crashed and so did my flash drives, so most of my work is lost. I went to see Twilight today so I thought, why not use the old and busted computer so here it is, Chapter 5! I love all of you for reviewing, and looking forward to some more.**

**Itachi: I'm not.**

**(Hears Azukari in the background yelling)**

**SakuraM : You locked her in my SasoDei fangirl closet didn't you.**

**Itachi: (smiles (all fangirls yell over him))**

**SakuraM : Yeah, so uh . . . on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: (rocking back 'n forth) Itachi is alive. Itachi is alive. Itachi is alive (gets shocked). Itachi is dead because Kishimoto says so. (begins to sob hysterically)**

**FBI Agent: Good Girl. Have a cookie (throws cookie and watches fangirl go after it).**

* * *

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Naruto took an involuntary step back. "Vampires? Real? You've got to be joking." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. He could feel his heart beat pick up the pace, but not as much as he expected.

"Then tell me, dobe, how you would explain it." Sasuke jumped down gracefully in front of him. He walked up slowly to Naruto with amused eyes. "You can explain, can't you?"

Naruto took another step back. Sasuke's pale face seemed to become more sinister as the sunlight reflected off of it. "Uh . . . maybe uh, you . . . were in a government experiment involving DNA enhancements, and you got superpowers?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

" . . . . Seriously?" Sasuke frowned. "You don't really believe that after last night do you?"

Naruto blanched. "Dude, can you make it sound any dirtier," Naruto muttered not intending for Sasuke to hear it.

"I could if I wanted too. It's your fault for even thinking that way." Sasuke smirked as the blush of embarrassment grew obvious on Naruto's cheeks.

"Okay, okay, say that I do believe you." Naruto almost shivered at the thought. He heard the late bell ring, shaking him out of his thoughts. "What happens now?"

"What do you expect?"

Naruto thought for a second. "I don't know. You're not going to try to kill me are you?"

"I see no point since you're dying anyway."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. Sasuke dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Ask some questions or something. Maybe some knowledge will help that poor excuse for a brain."

Naruto glared, but did not say anything. He was curious, but he wasn't going to admit it. "If you're a vampire, how come you can come out into the sun?"

"It's a myth. We usually don't come out into the day because we attract a lot of attention with our unnatural beauty. It gets quite annoying. On top of that, it makes the weaker vampires tired and feel weak making them more thirsty."

Naruto made a mental note about Sasuke's ego but didn't say anything about it. "Okay then, how about coffins?"

"Myth."

"Stakes?"

"Myth," Sasuke replied with an almost bored but still monotonous sounding voice.

"Garlic?"

"Half-myth. New vampires don't like them because it messes with their sense of smell and gives a small burning sensation on contact, but other than that myth."

"Shit, is there anything that isn't a myth?" the blonde hair boy cried out in frustration.

"The parts about the blood drinking, the speed, and the strength are real."

"Great," Naruto muttered sarcastically. "All the dangerous parts."

"Pretty much," Sasuke restricted a yawn at the boredom of the conversation. He sat in front of the door and his eyes drifted closed.

"So, why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asked, all sarcasm aside.

"Because to my surprise, you are a virgin. Definitely didn't expect that one."

Naruto gaped. His mouth opened and closed several times, but he shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"When a vampire drinks blood, there are three options: one, drink all the blood which the result is killing the body, two, if the body isn't a virgin, it will become a ghoul as long as the body is not killed before hand and, three, if the body is a virgin, the body will become a vampire automatically as long as the body is not killed. There are extremely rare cases of a tainted body becoming a vampire, but that is when the body is meant to be a mate for the one turning it. Most choose option one because they usually can't stop feasting on the blood. I planned on turning you into a ghoul, so you could serve me because I liked your atitude, but what do you know; the bad-ass of the school is a virgin."

"Can you stop saying that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke opened one eye. "What did you say virgin boy?"

"Teme!" Naruto charged at Sasuke planning to punch the pale boy, but as Naruto's fist was less than an inch from Sasuke's face, Sasuke disappeared. Naruto felt someone push him from behind and he fell into the door.

"You know you should have someone check your brain, Dobe. I think there might be something wrong with it."

Naruto rubbed his head as a small trail of blood trickled down his forehead. "Shit," he muttered as he pressed his hand against his head.

Sasuke watched the boy, not taking his eyes off the crimson trail that peaked beneath his hand. Sasuke walked towards Naruto with his eyes fixed.

"Teme?"

Sasuke knelt next to Naruto, pulling Naruto's hand way licking the blood off of it.

"Yo, Teme! Get a hold of yourself." Naruto squirmed uneasily. Sasuke's black eyes locked onto Naruto's with annoyance. Naruto shut up, cowering slightly.

After all the blood was cleaned off his hand, Sasuke's mouth drifted up Naruto's arm and stop at his neck. His nose ran across his neck, inhaling the scent. His lip twitched upward slightly. He could feel himself wanting to bite into the blonde's flesh, but the source of the smell came elsewhere, so he trailed along his jaw line.

Naruto was stiff. Sasuke's sudden actions made him nervous and frightened. Maybe Sasuke wanted to turn him into lunch. The feeling he got did not help when he felt Sasuke trailing up his neck, but a strange part of him was almost enjoying it. _Must be from not getting laid. _He frowned slightly, but his attention was diverted else where when Sasuke pressed his body closer, so Sasuke could reach the blood on his forehead.

Sasuke licked a small trail of blood from the wound almost wanting to shiver in delight. It had been a long while since he found blood as sweet as Naruto's. A scent that was a drug to all vampires. He finished licking the wound and was disappointed to find that the wound had already closed. He could hear Naruto's quickened heartbeat, and it pulled Sasuke away from his trance. Sasuke immediately backed away. "Sorry. . . I couldn't resist." He unconsciously licked the rest of the blood off his lips.

" . . . Right. . . "

An awkward silence followed. Finally, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Why am I not a vampire?" His voice shook slightly as if fighting something inside of him.

"It takes time. In a week or so, your skin will become paler as less blood flows through your body. In another week, you will stop eating and all human food will repulse you. The week after that the pain kicks in and you feel as if you're burning alive, yet your skin will start to become cold, and a week or two after that your, heart will finally stop. A day later you will be one of us," Sasuke didn't look at Naruto as he answered.

Naruto sat quietly for a while. The only sounds were Naruto's heartbeat and the sound of the breeze.

"So . . . I'm dying. . . In four to five weeks, I'll . . . be dead. . . "

The pain in his voice came through clearly though Naruto meant to hide it, and Sasuke almost felt a shot of guilt, almost.

"You didn't seem to care about dying last night," Sasuke's voice was unemotional yet somehow cold. It sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"I didn't think about it. I never think. Since I have time, I have a chance too." Naruto cringed, but quickly hid it. Sasuke caught it, but said nothing.

_Shut up you stupid demon!_

Naruto could hear the loud, cold, hateful laugh in his head. **Why should I? This is better than I could ever hope.**

_What do you mean?_

**Wait. All I can say is that your father's attempts are now all in vein. **

_Wait! What do you mean by that!_

The laugh only grew louder, and Naruto internally cringed.

"-be?" a smooth voice called into his thoughts.

"Dobe?"

"What?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke only a few inches away from him.

"You seemed to have spaced out. I was making sure you didn't get lost inside your own mind."

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you, and I hope you jump off a cliff and suddenly burst into flames?" Naruto growled.

"No, and I'm very doubtful that will happen."

Naruto stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Dobe?" Sasuke called out after him.

"I'm going to see Kiba since you put him in the hospital," Sasuke could hear the anger in his voice without having to see his face.

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him," Naruto turned to him snarling. His once sky blue eyes was now a fiery red.

Sasuke held in the small bit surprise he felt. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Naruto stopped and his scowl grew, but left to leave, knowing he couldn't. Sasuke followed not too far behind.

* * *

**Wahh! I want to sleep so all editing will be done tomorrow. I got school.**


	6. What a Long and Unpleasant Birthday

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time. I see so many people on my story alerts yet less than a fourth review. It hurts. Anyway I read over all those old reviews, and I finally decided to get off my lazy ass. Though I was suppose to be doing a school project, but it was a snow day, so I felt lazy. I want to give special thanks to** **Astharoche. Your reviews made me laugh and I agree with everything you have said to me. By the way, I am not Sakura Minamino. I am Ayame Shimitsu. Sakura's sadistic alter ego. And Itachi is mine! All mine!**

**Itachi: I don't belong to anyone**

**Ayame: Would you still say that if I told you that I would bring Azukari and her ItaKisa loving ass back here and not save you from her this time if you do not change your mind.**

**Itachi: Did you say something, love?**

**Ayame: Much better.**

**Disclaimer: (locked in a cell) I want my lawyer. I have a right to own part of Naruto, and bring Itachi back.**

**FBI: If you shut up, we'll give you yaoi.**

**(Immediately shuts up)**

"blah" - talking

**blah **- Kyuubi

_blah _- inner thoughts

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto until they reached the office. Sasuke went up to the desk before Naruto had a chance to walk through the door. He motioned for Naruto to sit down before giving off his smile he had put on for the class earlier that day. "Hello, Shizune-san."

The woman at the front desk looked up from her computer and blushed. "Hello, Uchiha-san. I was not expecting you until noon."

"The company called and asked if I could come in a bit earlier than planned. Apparently, the photographer has to leave early today." Sasuke said it in a light friendly tone. "I know it's against the rules to leave early without guardian consent, but this shoot is really important to the company."

Naruto could tell Sasuke was forcing his tone and took great pleasure in knowing that Sasuke was suffering. He could feel himself calming down as his red aura began to slowly fade away.

"Of course it's okay, Uchiha-san. Just sign this," Shizune placed a clip board in front of Sasuke. "I'll send a note to your next period teacher explaining the situation."

"Thank you, Shizune-san. I appreciate this." He picked up the pen in front of him before faking a forgetful expression. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm checking out Naruto-san as well."

"Naruto-san? I'm sorry, but you can only check out yourself, Uchiha-san."

"Really? Did my manager not give you the note from Sarutobi-san?" Sasuke looked confused for a second before checking his pockets. "Oh, here it is." He handed a neatly folded piece of paper to Shizune. "Naruto-san was caught trespassing on my property last night. Since he didn't do anything, I offered to be his warden for the next week instead of letting him go to prison. He'll be accompanying me to work from now on."

Shizune scanned the paper real quick and saw Asuma's signature on the bottom. "Okay Uchiha-san. I'll give this to the principal. You go ahead and sign yourselves out." She got up and left the room.

Sasuke dropped his smile the moment she looked away. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial button. Sasuke did not have to wait long before the person on the other end picked up on the first ring and his panicked voice was heard.

"Sir, are you okay?! Did you get discovered? You called earlier than I expected. Just stay where you are, and I'll come and get you. Just tell me where you are and-" Tobi never got to finish his sentence before Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm fine. I coming out with Naruto so bring the car around front," Sasuke said in a fairly annoyed voice before ending the call. He glanced at Naruto who was already leaving the room before following. "Where do you think you're going, Dobe."

"Don't call me that, Teme. And what did you mean you're my warden, and where the hell did you get that note?" Naruto was annoyed, but not as annoyed as he was on the roof.

"It was forged. A quick two minute job. Tobi is good at copying things." The two teens walked out the front doors where a large black limousine awaited them with a beautiful but dorky looking man holding the door open. He looked like the kind of man who would where orange mask everywhere he went.

"Sir, I hoped you had a good first day at school." The man grinned at his boss until he saw Naruto. "You must be Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't like locking you and your friend inside the house, but Sasuke-sama told me to. Normally, I'm a good boy and-"

"Tobi, get in the car before I hit you." Sasuke was already in the car telling the driver their destination.

Tobi smiled at Naruto and said, "After you."

Naruto hesitantly got into the car. What was the worse that could happen if he got into the car? Let's see. They could drink his blood again. They could drive off somewhere where they could gang rape him. Or they could kill him. Well the options were not that bad. Naruto chuckled nervously to himself as he got into the car.

The car ride was silent, and it was not the comfortable silence either. It was more like the silence between a girl and a mass murderer locked in the same room together against their will. It was that weird and creepy. Being Naruto, he was naturally talkative and the silence was killing him. "So, Tobi is your name right? What is it like working for the bastard?"

Tobi sat silently glancing over at Sasuke, expecting him to kill Naruto on the spot. When he didn't, a look of amazement appeared on his face, and he grinned. "Not that bad actually. Despite the fact he will not allow me to wear my orange mask, he's a pretty cool boss." He leaned closer to Naruto and added, "Though he can be a prick sometimes."

A wine class shattered against Tobi's head, and Tobi immediately bent down to cover his injury. The direction of where the wine glass came from was suspiciously close to where Sasuke was sitting as he sat as if he was staring out the window the whole time.

"Bastard, what did you do that for!" He glared at Sasuke, but Sasuke decided to ignore him.

Silence passed again before Naruto broke it again. "So you like orange?"

* * *

Tobi and Naruto became good friends on the way to the hospital. The two seemed to have a lot in common surprisingly enough. The bad boy and the goody two shoes, who would have thought. By the time they all reached the hospital, Sasuke felt that his head was going to explode if they didn't stop talking about ninja weapons and how orange is really the best color to have on your person as a ninja. I mean who ever heard of a ninja dressed in orange.

Sasuke and Naruto left Tobi in the car as they went inside. It wasn't hard to find Kiba since there was only one room in the hospital that had doctors fighting with a patient about a dog.

"You are not talking, Akamaru. I don't care if you get fined by the goddamned health inspector. If you take Akamaru, you will regret it."

"I think you should just leave the dog before the dog's pet decides to wreak havoc in the hospital which I will gladly help." Bright blonde hair could just be seen over the doctor's shoulder.

"About time, Naruto. I thought you left me here to rot by myself."

The doctor finally decided to give up about the dog and left the room leaving the brunette and the blonde in the room. "Man, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night. There was a vampire and you were bit and-"

"What's with you people and thinking everything is a dream." Sasuke walked into the room watching a gaping Kiba. He plopped himself into one of the chairs and waved his hand. "Don't mind me."

" . . . Naruto, please tell me that the dream is not actually true, and it's just a horrible coincidence that he looks like the guy from my dream."

"I wish I could say that, but I have to say no."

Kiba checked Naruto's face to make sure he wasn't lying. When he saw none, he freaked. "But, then you should be dead! Are you a vampire now?! Did you come here to kill me!?"

"Kiba, man, calm down. He did not drink all my blood, so I'm still alive. I came here to see if you were okay."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow noticing that Naruto didn't mention what he was turning into. He thought about mentioning it but decided against it.

Kiba settled down a little but not much. Akamaru was still growling quietly at the raven hair man that sat watching them. "I'm fine. They bandaged up my arm, gave me some blood and pain killers, and put my arm in a sling. I'll be out by tomorrow."

"That's good. You definitely had worse. Like the time you and Shino went to that club and you both-"

"Hey! You promised you would never mention that incident again." Kiba was a bright red color.

"I lied."

Kiba grumbled as Naruto laughed.

"Dobe, it's time to leave. I'm going to be late for my shoot." Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

"You go on then. I'm staying here."

"Nice try. You're coming." He grabbed Naruto roughly by the arm. "Nice meeting you again, Inuzuka." He proceeded in dragging Naruto out of the room; Naruto barely getting to say goodbye himself.

"What was that for, Teme? I barely got to say goodbye, and I didn't even get to talk to him that much." Naruto yanked his arm from Sasuke, but continued to follow him.

"I told you I was going to be late if we did not leave."

"Stuck up, rich, bastard," Naruto mumbled as they left the building. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get in. While he waited, he glanced up at Kiba's window and watched as the raven flew away.

* * *

"Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, Dobe. Don't speak, don't act stupid, and don't touch anything, or it's my ass on the line which in turn will become your ass. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go already." Naruto stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance of the Akatsuki Co. Studio. He followed Sasuke to the man at the front desk where he saw a giant man with lots of bandages wrapped around his the bottom half of his face. Naruto could have sworn that he saw a giant sword sitting next to him.

"Zabuza, is the photographer here?" The man at the desk shook his head and pointed to the studio number. He looked at Naruto with his eyes narrowed until Sasuke waved him off. "He's with me." Zabuza nodded and went back to looking at the security monitors.

Sasuke began walking with Naruto in tow. "Who was he? He looked like some ex yakuza follower or something."

"His name is Momochi, Zabuza. He is a security guard here and has worked for the Uchiha family for over twenty years." Sasuke answered simply as he scanned the area for the photographer. "Where the hell is he?"

"Sasuke, there you are. Deidara will be here in a few minutes. Hurry up and get ready. Time is money and I mean it in a literal sense." Another strange man came out of nowhere and began pushing Sasuke to the dressing room.

"It's not like you don't have enough money, Kakuzu."

"Nonsense, you can never have enough money. Now get change before I kill you." Kakuzu pushed him into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

After Sasuke was pushed into the dressing room, a long blonde hair person burst in through the doors. At first Naruto thought it was a girl, for the person had a slender body, and a slightly girlish face, but when the person talked in his crude manner all thoughts of the person being a girl flew out the window. "I'm here, un. Why isn't my camera set up, and where is my model, un. I'm an artist for God sake. I'm not the stupid babysitter, un. I go out for a quick bite and chaos erupts, un."

"Sorry, Deidara-sensei. We'll have it ready in a few minutes," one of the assistants bowed and ran off.

Deidara mumbled something about useless people and how they could get nothing right when a certain blonde hair teen caught his eye. "Now that's a thing of beauty, un." Deidara walked up to the teen and circled him. "Perfect face, good body, in shape but not overly muscular, perfectly symmetrical, bright, friendly, eyes contradicts the tanned tone to his nicely, very nice indeed, un."

"Do you need something, or do I need to punch your face in. I'm not interested in guys."

Deidara stared at him for a second before laughing. "And you have spunk too. Don't worry, un. I'm not interested in little kids, un. I just thought that you would make a good model, un."

"Do you have to say 'un' at the end of every sentence?"

"Yes, un. Keeps me in an artistic mood, un," Deidara smiled before taking a large breath of air and pausing. "You're human."

"No, duh. What did you think I was? A vampire?" Naruto stopped to think about that for a second before he said, "You did, didn't you."

Deidara smirked. "Well since you apparently know our secret, I'll tell you a little bit of information, un. Akatsuki Co. is pretty much made up of vampires: the models, the top executives, the photographers, and the managers, un. The only ones who might not be and would not know this are a few of the chefs. The security guard Zabuza is human as well, but he is an exception. So you see it is a surprise, un."

"Deidara, stop saying unnecessary things, and let's start already." Sasuke had emerged from the dressing room.

Naruto almost drooled at the sight of him. Sasuke wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, with tight black leather pants that hugged low on his hips. The pants were accompanied by a black belt that had metal skulls on them. He also wore a necklace that was made up of two strands of silver that seemed to dance around each other. He looked like the ultimate punk/ biker that girls and maybe even guys would die for. He looked perfect or so he thought.

Deidara looked over him once before saying, "Go fix yourself, un. The hair needs to be ruffled slightly more, the pants need to be lower, and the shirt needs to be slightly more wrinkled, un. How can I make explosive art if the people I'm working with can't even create the proper looking punk, un? I mean look at this one here." He pointed to Naruto. "Kid, what's your name, un."

"I'm not a kid," Naruto automatically responded. "And it's Naruto."

Deidara smiled again at his energy. "Good attitude, just what I'm looking for, un. Sasuke-kun, check out Naruto-kun, un. He's the exact type of punk I'm looking for, un. His attitude, his clothes, the hair is absolutely perfect, un. If he wasn't human, I would have him model for me, un."

Naruto smirked at the compliments, thinking that Sasuke would be angry about Naruto showing him up at his own job, but to his surprise, Sasuke just smirked. "I'll go fix myself right away then." Sasuke disappeared into the dressing room once again.

"Okay, people. Shoot begins in two minutes, un. Everyone better be in their positions by the time Sasuke-kun comes out, un." At Deidara's words everyone scrambled to their places.

* * *

_. . . Meanwhile . . . _

A short red hair man stood in front of a blonde hair man who lay frozen on a cold metal table. "This is him. It took a while to find it, but I found it."

"Thank you, Sasori-sama. Orochimaru will be pleased." A young silver hair teen stood behind Sasori looking over his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up with is middle finger before moving around him to get a better look. "The legendary hunter that many would pay millions for. I'm surprised you were able to track his body."

"There are not many that I can't find." He covered up the body with a sheet before continuing to place the body in a body bag.

"You know his son goes to the school I attend."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this. "So you found him for me. Did you get his records?"

"Of course, it's not hard to get into the system when the teacher is constantly late to class. I had over twenty minutes to hack his computer, and the students don't care. The record is already in your file along with Orochimaru's plans for this body."

"Good work, Kabuto. I expect you to locate the other two vampires I asked you to find as well."

"Of course, Sasori-sama. I am working on that as we speak. It's hard to trace them."

"Right." Sasori zipped up the bag. "The money."

Kabuto handed a small envelope to Sasori, who pocketed the money without checking. "Is it possible for me to get two corpses for myself?"

Sasori kept his face void of emotion. "I'm afraid not. My morgue is under restriction of the council. I am only allowed to give one body to each immortal unless proof of the destruction of the first. I'm in enough trouble as it is with my corpses going missing."

"Going missing? Immortal corpses?"

"No, human corpses that have been involved with immortal affairs. Most immortals would not want those types of corpsesmaking it harder to find the culprit."

"I do not understand why you bother keeping those types of corpses, Sasori-sama."

Sasori gave a small smile. "Because it's fun to have human sized puppets, don't you think?"

Kabuto had to smile too. "Corpses are fun to play with indeed."

Kabuto turned to leave. "Kabuto, make sure Orochimaru doesn't kill you. Don't forget you are only human, and it's hard to find spies like you."

"Of course, Sasori-sama," and with that he walked out.

* * *

_. . ._ _Back at the Akatsuki Co. Studio . . . _

Sasuke wiped his forehead with a wet towel and sat down. Being a vampire did not make those lights any less hot. In fact, he swore it made it worse. Sasuke took a look at Naruto, who was happily chatting with the intern chef Chojo Akimichi. Sasuke concluded that the Akimichi boy was human as he saw the boy continually stuff himself with the food that he had made with Naruto. Honestly, Naruto can make friends anywhere at anytime. Even the vampires who didn't even really like humans have started taking a liking to him. Even Kakuzu, who secretly killed humans because he believed they would steal his money, did not threaten him.

Sasuke shortly decided to head toward Naruto to tell him it was time to take him home. He got to Naruto quickly while trying to ignore any and all girls who were currently drooling over him. And Tobi keeps asking him why he preferred an all male staff.

"Come on, Dobe. It's time to take you home before some one reports you missing."

"I don't want to, Teme. They have free ramen and cake here."

"Yeah, and all that sugar and salt will go to your head and kill off the little brain cells you have left," Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Tobi ran up to them with a phone in his hand shaking.

"Sir, there is someone on the phone, who wants to speak to you."

"Tobi, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

Tobi shook his head fiercely. "No, sir, it can't.

"Why not?" Sasuke had previously did not care about anything or anyone at the moment, but the way Tobi was acting was not good.

"It's . . . Itachi, sir." Tobi whispered trying to be quiet enough, so Naruto could not hear, but Naruto caught the name.

Sasuke froze for a second before sticking out his hand for the phone. "Give it here." He waited for a second before putting it to his ear and asking, "What do you want bastard?"

Sasuke was unnaturally still for a good ten seconds, before anger crossed his features and threw the phone hard into the wall, leaving it broken and stuck in said wall.

Choji decided he should leave before something was thrown at him and said a quick bye to Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was slightly afraid. He did not know if it was for the Teme or if thought that the Teme might kill him, he wasn't sure. "Are you okay, Teme? Who's Itachi?"

Sasuke sent a full out glare at Naruto before saying in a cold, hard voice. "It's none of your concern."

"Well, I need to know what's wrong, so I can determine if you're going to go all homicidal and decide to kill me." Naruto tried to glare back, but it was no where near the intensity Sasuke's had.

"I said it was none of your goddamned business! Tobi, take him home before I really do kill him this time!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto and Tobi.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Tobi tugged at his arm.

Naruto left but not before retorting, "Fine, bastard! I hope whatever happens eats your undead soul!" And Naruto stomped out.

Many of the other vampires in the room didn't like the undead part of Naruto's statement, but they couldn't help but look back and forth between Sasuke and the door that Naruto had went through.

Sasuke on the other hand had not heard what Naruto had said before he left. The only thing that went through his head was the voice of a certain Uchiha that kept repeating in his head._ "I'm coming for you."_

* * *

Naruto was furious on the car ride home. He was trying to be nice to the bastard, and the bastard decided to bite his head off for it. The bastard can just wait and see if Naruto will ever try to be nice to him again. Naruto just stared out the window until he saw one of his favorite clubs and kindly asked the driver to stop.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to your house, Naruto-kun?" Tobi asked looking at the dark streets that surrounded them.

Naruto gave a confident smile of reassurance. "I'll be fine. I come here all the time. I just want a stop for a quick drink then I'm going straight home. I promise."

Tobi looked slightly unsure, but allowed Naruto to go.

Naruto walked towards the club looking forward to having one of his favorite drinks and forgetting about a certain someone when there was a strong tug on his arm.

"Hey, buddy, me and my friends saw you get out of that nice car just a second ago, and we wanted to know if you wanted to share some of that cash. The man who had grabbed his arm smelled strongly of alcohol and was extremely dirty. His friends did not look that much better.

"Sorry, but it was not my car, try asking someone else." Naruto tried to walk away, but the hold on his arm only got tighter.

"Don't play us as fools, boy. We aren't asking; we're telling." The two other men with him pulled out knives and the man who had his arm pulled out a gun.

Naruto chuckled. "What's your name?"

The man blinked before answering, "Atusha."

"I'm sorry for your bad luck today, Atusha. You just so happened to catch me in an awfully foul mood." Naruto grabbed the man's arm that held the gun and twisted his arm out of the man's hold. Both of Atusha's friend charge in with their knives that Naruto side stepped while also grabbing the gun from Atusha. He pulled the trigger when the gun faced one of the friend's feet and kicked the other guy's stomach. One of them yelled in pain as the other one collapsed from the sudden lack of air. Atusha fell to the ground.

"You're that infamous punk from Konoha High aren't you?"

Naruto smiled and answered proudly, "That's me!"

Atusha laughed. "You're that monster child that everyone was talking about. That's a surprise; I thought you would look scarier." Naruto's smile dropped and anger appeared on his face. "You just like you pathetic father. Tell me are you going to be a murderer like him," the man laughed, but he did not laugh for long for his air way was cut off.

Naruto held his hand around the man's neck with a sadistic smile. His eyes were red and his teeth had grown sharp as if he had grown fangs. "Why don't you say hi to him for me in hell," Naruto's voice was not his own. It had grown deeper as if he was someone else. Naruto slammed the man's head into a wall, and a sickening sound of a skull cracking was heard. Naruto released the man and watch him slide to the ground. The man's eyes were wide open in fear, and before long, blood began to puddle around his head.

Unlike all the other times, when the threat was gone, the change of his features did not fade away. His crimson red eyes stared at the red liquid puddle that continued to grow. Naruto took a deep breath and the smell of blood reached his nose. His mouth twitched in anticipation of drinking the fresh blood. He moved toward the puddle, bending down next to it. His lips were less than an inch away when he realized what he was doing. He backed away so fast he slammed himself against the opposite wall. He looked around and realized that the fight had ended up in a nearby alley. His eyes turned once again into that beautiful blue and the fangs had disappeared. He was himself again.

He looked at the body and realized it was not moving. A chill went up his spine. He couldn't breathe or move. His eyes were glued to the body.

**You killed him, kit. You did this.**

Naruto shook his head fiercely. _No, I-I didn't do this. It was you. I'm not a killer._

**Of course, you are because I am in you. Admit it. You wanted to kill him for the comment about your father. You are a killer. **The demon laughed, echoing in his mind and repeating the word killer.

_No, No! _

"Noooo!" Naruto got up and ran. He ran as far away as he could.

* * *

**This was so long. It was over half of all the other chapters combined. It took me from 10 am - 5 pm. That's 7 hours. . . my hands hurt. I know this is so much more serious than before, and poor Naruto-kun. Remember in this story, not everything is as it seems.**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I decided that if I can get over 21 reviews within 7 days, I will update within 14 days instead of 2 to 3 months. On top of that if anyone can correctly guess who the mastermind of all this is and is the closest of guessing what's going to happen in the future. I will complete any request that that person has. Even if it involves changing the plot slightly. So all you readers get involved in making this story. Even if you don't win, I might still like your idea and use it. Good luck to all!**

**You know the drill read and review!**


	7. Anger and Accusations

**I'm sorry! I know I said I would update within 14 days if i got 21 reviews by the 7th day after updating, but I didn't. I must never be forgiven. I have had so much shit happening to me that I wanted to just jump of a cliff. However, I did update within a month. That's the great news. Right Itachi-san!**

**Itachi: Sure, whatever.**

**Sakura M.: Kawaii! I love you Itachi-san! (goes and glomps him)**

**Astharoche:** **Back off bitch! He is mine! (Pushes Sakura out of the way) Hi, Itachi. (blushes)**

**Sakura M.: (gets off the ground) This my most favorite reviewer and my most hated rival, Astharoche.**

**Astharoche: Nice to meet, ya!**

**Sakura M.: And my other guest today is Uchizaki, who is way less annoying than Astharoche and will be our judge for the fight over Itachi! So, Astharoche (pulls out katana) ready to fight.**

**Astharoche: (pulls out gun) you know it.**

**Itachi: Do I get a choice?**

**Astharoche and Sakura: No!**

**Itachi: (sigh) thought not.**

**Uchizaki: (looks at both contestants and waves flag) Begin!**

**Disclaimer: (locked up in a prison cell and mumbling) I own Naruto. Sasuke is in love with Naruto. Itachi is alive. (looks out of cell to see guard keeping watch) that guard is unconcious (hears thud and sees an unconcious guard) Thanks Uchizaki! (makes get away).**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He wanted to get as far away from that alluring scent as possible. He could not think with the scent of blood filling his nostrils, and not only that, he did not want to see the lifeless body that lay there broken. When Naruto left, it was still warm to the touch which made Naruto want to run farther. He could feel the body slowly losing its heat, slowly becoming cold and stiff. It was even more proof to the fact that the man, Atusha, was dead.

Naruto shook his head violently to the image of Atusha's body that popped into his head. He had to get away; as far away from the crime as he could. Naruto's run slowed little by little until he came to a stop. "Where can I go?" He could not go back home. If the police found out he murdered someone, the police would look for him at home first, and he could not go to his friends' houses because he did not want to drag them into it. What about Sasuke? Naruto almost laughed to himself out loud. "That bastard wouldn't help me even if I begged."

Naruto ran a hand through his golden bangs and let out a sigh. He began to walk aimlessly. Maybe his feet would take him somewhere that he couldn't think of. He walked for what seemed like hours. Somewhere in that time period of his aimless wonderings, it began to rain. "Figures." It always rains when things seemed like they could not get worse. It just proved there was a higher entity that hated his guts for some reason.

It was a while before Naruto noticed the rain had almost stopped. After finally paying attention to his surroundings, he realized that he was in the Konoha forest. Naruto smiled. So that was where his feet were talking him. He walked knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Pushing through bushes and tall grass, he saw it. His old clubhouse and the swing he became so acquainted with during his early childhood days. He laughed out loud to himself as he sat on the wooden swing. It had grown moss, but the ropes still seemed strong. He continued to laugh until his laughing turned to sobs of fear and loneliness.

* * *

"Aaagh! It has been two days already! Where is the he!" Kiba flopped down into his chair almost falling backwards out of the chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette, trying to ignore him, but the brunette had a good point. The dobe had not been seen for almost two days.

Sasuke pondered if it had been because he had yelled at the idiot, but immediately disregarded the idea. Naruto did not seem the type to get down because someone yelled at him. In fact, he seemed the type to get even on whoever put him down.

Sasuke continued to think of what could have happened to the blonde until a tanned arm was placed around his shoulder. Sasuke slowly turned around to meet Kiba's serious face, a popping vein clearly visible on Sasuke's forehead, but his face was still emotionless. "Do you need something, Inuzuka?"

"You didn't kill Naruto after he left the hospital that day, did you vampy?"

Sasuke twitched. "If a certain dog does not remove his arm, I will make sure that arm never heals."

Kiba immediately removed his hand from Sasuke's person and put up his hands defensively. "Touchy, touchy." Kiba smiled. Surprisingly, Kiba had taken the news of vampires being real extremely well. Turned out he was more afraid of the possibility of ghost being real. Once Sasuke confirmed that ghost did not exist and that he was not going to bite him because he smelled like a dog, Kiba started hanging around Sasuke since Naruto was missing. Kiba could actually say they were friends . . . kind off. It was hard to say that to other people when said friend seemed to barely talk to you, but at least Sasuke listened to him since it appeared that he only pretended to listen to other people. That meant something, right? "You wouldn't harm an injured man would you?" Kiba pointed to his cast.

Sasuke gave him a look that said "just try me", but then suddenly he smirked. "You're human? And here I thought you were just a talking dog."

Kiba only smiled. "Thanks for the compliment! But seriously," he hushed his voice. "You didn't, did you?"

"Don't talk about such things in school. People will begin to think you're crazy. And to answer your question, no, I did not."

Kiba gave Sasuke a suspicious look before shrugging. "Okay then. I believe you. Surprisingly, I trust you more than the homicidal red head. . . Speaking of which, where is Gaara?"

At that moment, the classroom door slammed open. Everyone in the room stood silent as Gaara walked through the door. He seemed to walk in with a cloud of gloom hanging over him. Despair slipped through his usual stoic mask as he sat down behind Kiba. He dropped his head onto the desk, and a loud bang could be heard throughout the silent classroom.

"Yo, Gaara, what's wrong?" Kiba turned to the red head as soon as the rest of their classmates resumed with their own business.

Gaara's only reply was a stare that was directed towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. It was almost as if they were communicating without words. Sasuke was the first to look away. Gaara gave a look that insinuated that he wanted to groan.

"Did I miss something?" Kiba asked, confused by the exchange between the two stoic teens.

Neither teen answered Kiba's question. Kiba sighed and looked out the door waiting for class to start.

Neji walked in through the door as the bell rang. Neji was also acting strange. He did not make the usual snide remarks to Kiba as he normally did when he walked into the classroom. He took a quick glance at Gaara and walked quickly to his seat as far away from Gaara as possible.

Sasuke took a glance at Gaara who seemed to go farther into his depression. _So that was what Gaara meant about screwing up._

"Alright class, settle down. The bell has rung." Iruka walked into the class closing the door behind him. "Let's take attendance. Is anyone not here?"

"Naruto," Kiba answered leaning back in his chair, rocking on the chair's hind legs. All of a sudden Kiba's chair fell out from under him, causing his head to hit the desk behind him. As the classroom erupted into laughter, Kiba glared at the raven next to him who sat as expressionless as ever.

"Hopefully, that will teach you to sit in your seat properly, Inuzuka-san." Iruka chuckled. "This is the second day that Naruto's been gone. Does anyone know what happened to him? Inuzuka? Sabaku?" When both boys denied knowing about Naruto's whereabouts, Iruka began to worry. Naruto wouldn't skip without Inuzuka or Sabaku, and he rarely skipped his class. "Well then if Uzumaki won't come to us, then we'll go to him. Can I have a volunteer to go check up on him?" Kiba raised his hand immediately, and Gaara raised his hand, though barely visible, Sasuke just snorted. "Thank you, Uchiha-san for volunteering."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you seem to be so enthusiastic about it; I thought you would like to do it. We will be expecting a positive report when you find him. Now, back to our study of classical literature, Matsuo Basho was famous in the Edo period for his work-"

* * *

School ended quickly enough, but to Sasuke it seemed to last forever. Sasuke felt a bit of anxiety when the thought of facing Naruto came into his mind. The memory of his last moment he had had with Naruto kept playing in his mind. He could almost say that he felt guilty. Of course he would never admit it, but he did. Naruto knew nothing of what was going on and was trying to help, and Sasuke had snapped at him for it. "Well, can't get anything done by just standing here." Sasuke walked down the steps of Konoha High and headed to Naruto's house.

It didn't take long to reach Naruto's house by foot. He would have used his car, but Tobi just had to go and get his ninja weapon collection shined and sharpened. As he approached the house, he had to do a double take. Police cruisers were parked in the driveway of Naruto's house.

Yelling could be heard from the front door. "You can't find him! What do you mean you can't find him! Isn't it the police's job to find people?!" Jiraiya's voice bellowed. A crowd had already formed outside the household. Sasuke decided to take the back way and get on top of the roof to hear better without the crowd distracting him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We looked in all of his usual spots, but we can't find him." The police officer that Jiraiya had been yelling at did not seem too worried or care that the boy was missing. In fact, he almost sounded like he did not want to find Naruto.

"Then look harder!"

"Sir, I'm sure he's just off at a friend's house doing teenage things and forgot to tell you."

"Naruto always calls. He even calls if he's about to vandalize something. He hates worrying people. He wouldn't forget-" Jiraiya trailed off, his voice losing its anger and revealing more of the sadness that he had been hiding.

"Is there any more places you think he could be?" the officer asked taking out his notepad.

Jiraiya looked down in thought. "He likes to go to this bar called Kage Bushin. He sometimes gets one or two drinks and then comes home."

The officer took out his pen and began to write or so Jiraiya thought. Sasuke could see that nothing was written on the paper. "Call if you can think of anything else. I'll contact you if we make any progress."

Jiraiya merely nodded and watched the officer walk away. The officer passed Asuma, who was walking up to the door. "Asuma? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Asuma's face was serious and lacking his laid back attitude.

"Come inside." Jiraiya moved out of the way for Asuma, but the man refused. I need to speak to you downtown. It's about Naruto."

Jiraiya immediately went into panic mode. "Oh my God, what happened? He's not dead is he?"

"Honestly, we have no idea about where he is or if he is alive or dead; however, I don't think you want me to say what I have to say in front of all these people." Asuma jerked his thumb backwards towards the crowd and at a news van that was just pulling up to the curb.

"Alright, let me grab my jacket."

Sasuke watched Jiraiya go into the house to grab his jacket then watched him leave. Sasuke grabbed his new cell and pressed speed dial and waited for his manager to pick up.

"Hello, Tobi here! What can I do for you boss?" Tobi's cheerful voice came through the line.

"Tobi, did you drop off Naruto at his house two days ago?" Sasuke went straight to the point avoiding any small talk.

"No, sir. He asked me to drop him off at a bar called . . . um . . . Kage something."

"Kage Bushin?"

"Yeah! That one!" Sasuke resisted a groan. "Why? Did something happen to Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, Tobi, don't worry about it." Sasuke turned off his cell and pocketed it. "Time to go find this bar."

* * *

After asking around for a little bit, Sasuke found the bar. It was probably the cleanest place on the street. The street was covered in trash and had a dark alley every few feet. Most of the buildings looked condemned and there weren't many street lights. The road looked like a death trap. Sasuke was just about to enter the bar when two smells reached his nostrils: the blonde's scent, and the luscious smell of blood. Sasuke could feel his fangs retracting, but he forced them back. He followed the scent to a nearby alleyway. He entered cautiously, looking around the corner and staying in the shadows, hiding his presence. The scent of blood got stronger as well as Naruto's fading scent. He found the source of the blood. There was no body, but a small pool of dried and watered down blood still lingered. Naruto's scent was strongest around that spot. The dots quickly connected in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke ran out of the alley and followed the blonde's lingering scent.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in Asuma's small office. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Asuma?"

Asuma lighted a cigarette and let out a long drawn out sigh. "We found a dead man in the alleyway next to the Kage Bushin two days ago. The man was killed by a serious head injury; however, a bruise that was shaped like a hand was found around his neck, so it wasn't a simple head injury that killed him. It was a murder."

"Why are you telling me this? . . . Wait, you aren't trying to say that Naruto did this, are you?"

"Jiraiya, I-"

"Naruto is not a murder!" Jiraiya stood up, knocking over his chair. "He may be a delinquent, but he is a delinquent with honor. He will vandalize, he will show disrespect to authority, but he would never kill someone! He won't even punch a girl! So how could he commit murder?!"

"Jiraiya, please calm down. I know this is hard for you to take in, but we wouldn't make an accusation without evidence."

"And what's your evidence?" Jiraiya crossed his arms, his eyes burning holes through Asuma's head.

Another sigh escaped Asuma's lips. He pulled out a Ziploc bag and handed it to Jiraiya. "We found a piece of Naruto's hair lying in the blood of the victim."

Jiraiya's face fell at the information. "You-you really don't believe Naruto killed this man, do you?"

"I normally wouldn't, but Naruto's father, Minato, he wasn't exactly a clean man. His father was constantly on the run from the law, and he was charged with many murders and other crimes. I hate to say this, but the apple does not fall far from the tr-"

"What do you know about Minato? You don't know what that man went through. You don't know who he really was, and how much he really did for this world, and he did it without asking for payment or thanks!" Jiraiya's voice steadily grew louder as he spoke until he began yelling.

"You say this, Jiraiya, but his actions say otherwise." Asuma put his cigarette out. "I'm sorry."

"Then I pity you for your ignorance." Jiraiya left without another word, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto's scent without slowing his fast pace. He didn't stop until he entered the forest that lay on the outskirts of the city. Typical, Naruto would go into a place that was most likely a hideout for most of the cities supernatural creatures. Sasuke knew of at least 15 werewolves and 20 vampires that spent a lot of time in this forest. He wasn't really worried about the vampires bothering Naruto. One whiff of that vampire scent on him and they would most likely leave him alone. The werewolves on the other hand would most likely tear him limb from limb if they smelled the vampire scent.

Sasuke paid extra attention to his environment as he continued through the forest, making sure nothing was following him. The scent led him to a clearing in the forest where he spotted Naruto. Naruto sat on a swing, looking out into space with a lost look. His form was wet and covered in mud. His cheeks were stained with tear streaks that stood out against his red cheeks. His hair was drooping, and he wore the same clothes that he had left in when Sasuke last saw him.

Sasuke walked quietly to the tree next to where Naruto was sitting, but he made sure to walk in front of Naruto. He leaned against the trunk and said nothing. They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality only minutes. Sasuke was beginning to think that Naruto had not noticed him until Naruto spoke. "What are you doing here?" His voice came out raspy.

"I should be asking you the same question," Sasuke replied. "You know that everyone's worried about you."

"And what do you care!" Naruto yelled out as loud as his voice would allow. "You can live forever. You can murder people without batting an eyelash. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

"If that was the case, then I wouldn't have bothered finding you," Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto gave a cold hollow laugh. "Stop lying. You came here to watch my suffering. You should have just killed me instead of turning me into this thing. This monster!"

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest at Naruto's words. Sasuke could feel his anger rising, but he forced it down.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Naruto leapt from the swing to throw a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke side stepped the attack, letting Naruto's fist collide with the tree trunk. Naruto's hand made a cracking noise. Blood trailed down his fist as he removed his hand from the trunk. Sasuke could tell his hand was broken, but Naruto did not seem to care. He charged again, throwing punch after punch. Sasuke kept dodging effortlessly, but his urge to punch the idiot back was definitely growing. "I hate you!" Another punch was thrown. This one with so much force, that Sasuke could hear the air rushing past Naruto's fist. "You don't care about anything because you only do things that will benefit you!"

Sasuke froze at Naruto's words. For a second he thought he saw a raven hair man standing in the fire of a burning building with dead bodies littering the floor. A cry ran throughout his mind, a feminine cry that screamed, "Sasuke run!" Though the voice told him to run, Sasuke couldn't make his body move.

Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's left cheek and sent Sasuke flying into a nearby tree. Naruto had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. He had not expected for his punch to connect.

Sasuke got up; a trail of blood ran down his chin. He saw Naruto stare at the blood that stood out like a neon sign against his neon skin. It was hard for Naruto to pull his eyes away from it. "You're right. Everything I do is to benefit myself, just like what most humans do, but unlike most humans, I have a reason for doing the things I do. I kill people to live and survive just like humans who kill cattle for food to survive. So go ahead, call me a monster, but realize the only monster here is you." Sasuke turned to leave, not once looking at Naruto. "Go home, Naruto. You don't belong here." With that he left, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the forest alone once again.

* * *

**I think this chapter sucks. It is so serious! I don't like it at all! I hate it! Yeah, the last 30 days have been really crappy for me. So I just want people to review or flame or whatever. Maybe that will cheer me up.**

**Review if you want me to update because I'm depressed. (sigh) Where's my emo corner?**


	8. Evil Plans and Officers

**Hey, I updated, and I finally found myself a Beta Editor. **

**So I came up with 2 conclusions off of the reviews from last chapter or lack thereof. First conclusion is, the chapter sucked and no one thought it deserved a review. Second one is that you all were to lazy to review. Either way it hurts. And I thought you guys loved me. So to answer things I know people are going to ask before they ask them in this chapter, yes you do know all the characters in this story even Atusha and Hachiu (who you won't find on wiki because you have to read the chappy). The other thing I want to address is that some things are meant to be left unclear because it will be answered later on in the story. It's called a plot. I'm sorry but it kind of morphed into a mystery genre.**

**Itachi: Well, your just stupid, and I can't believe you still have energy after that battle with Astharoche.**

**Astharoche: (panting) you're good**

**SakuraM.: (panting also) So are you**

**Itachi: Can both of you just die already**

**Astharoche and SakuraM: Never!**

**Disclaimer: (Uchizaki barricating the door) Okay we have to find an exit before the FBI gets in. (holds up building plans) Maybe we can sneak into the kitchen and Uchizaki can eat spinach and get super powers and we can bust our way out. (Uchizaki throws toaster at Sakura's head) Owwie! **

* * *

A man with dark brown hair entered into a dark room. The curtains were closed, and the only source of light was from a candle that sat on a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"What took you so long, Atusha? You're a day late," a figure of a young man with short, light blonde hair could barely be made out with the candle light. He sat on an old expensive European couch as he took a sip from his tea.

"I'm sorry boss. I had problems escaping the morgue. There was always more than two people in the room. I couldn't risk someone seeing me." Atusha got onto his knees to kneel before his boss.

"I don't except excuses, Atusha. You made me wait."

"I know boss. I'm sorry."

The blonde man took another sip of tea but his blue eyes never lost sight of its pray. Atusha dared to look up at his master, but when his eyes met with intense blue eyes, he thought he could feel a split second of pain run up his spine. He immediately looked away. "Did you at least complete the mission you incompetent fool?"

"Yes, sir."

"And?"

"Kyuubi-sama does reside in the Uzumaki boy."

"He does, does he?" The blue eyes shined with amusement. "This will make things interesting," the man smirked, but on the inside he was frowning. _If not making the mission a lot harder. _

The man stood up after setting his cup on the table. He began to walk to the door before he turned around to look at his underling. "The police are becoming too involved with our affairs."

"Shall I take care of them, sir?"

"No, I will do it myself. Your use has come to an end for this elaborate play." The man walked over to Atusha slowly and gracefully and grabbed his chin to force Atusha to look at him. "You have been a wonderful help to me. Unfortunately," he snapped the man's neck to the point where the head completely snapped off from the man's body. Blood squirted from the neck, and the head rolled away under the coffee table. Blood sprayed onto the blonde's face. He stood up and looked at the corpse with an expressionless face. "You'll get in the way of my plan. I hope you can forgive me."

The man stood and walked out of the room, stopping in front of a security guard. "Call Sasori so he can come to pick up the corpse." He wiped the blood off his face with his hand and licked it off his skin. "Tell him his favorite vampire he loves to hate is back."

* * *

Naruto stood outside in front of his house, staring at it. He didn't know whether he should enter or run away. He played with his orange t-shirt and shifted from foot to foot and chewed his lip nervously. He turned around quickly about to run for it when he heard a feminine voice.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Tsunade ran to him arms outstretched.

Naruto slowly turned around and gave a small grin. "Hey, Tsunade."

When Tsunade was less than a foot from Naruto, her relieved expression became an angry one. "You idiot!" Tsunade raised her fist and punched him, hard. Naruto went and flew a few good yards. "Do you know how worried sick we were?!"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. I didn't mean too. I had . . . to think."

Tsunade walked over to him with her hand raised. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing to be hit again when we felt a hand on his head. Tsunade ran her hand through his hair as she squatted down next him. "I'm glad you're back." She hugged him. Naruto could feel her body begin to shake. "Don't ever do that again." Tsunade began to sob and pulled Naruto closer.

Naruto nodded. He hugged her back and allowed the older woman to cry against him. Naruto felt like crying also. He wanted to, but he couldn't do it. The tears just wouldn't come to his eyes, like he had cried so much the past two days that he just couldn't cry anymore, so instead he gave her a small sad smile and gave her small soothing words to help calm his mother figure down.

On the roof from across the street, a pair of onyx eyes watched Naruto soothe the older woman. A smile graced Sasuke's lips even though it was for only a second.

"You know it is illegal to stalk people."

Sasuke turned to look at Gaara, who sat beside him. "What do you want?"

"Came to check up on Naruto. I smelt blood on him." Gaara and Sasuke watched Naruto and their principal walk into the house with Jiraiya waiting at the door. "But he seems to be okay, physically at least."

"He was a mess when I found him. I honestly didn't think he would return home so soon."

"Naruto doesn't like people worrying. When you came to find him, he knew others were looking for him." The two boys sat silently for a while until Gaara spoke again. "Are you going to let Naruto stay here during his change?"

Sasuke resisted a sigh and instead settled for running his hand through his hair. "As much as I want to believe that I have power, I can't force him to leave."

"He'll begin to want blood within another 2 or 3 weeks. He has to leave."

"Why don't you worry about your own problems, Gaara. If I remember correctly, you need to talk to Neji before he tries to put a stake through your heart."

"Not that it would kill me," Gaara muttered glaring daggers through the raven.

"He's the human you chose, is he not? If he doesn't trust you, he'll never serve you, not that I see anything about him that is useful."

"I could say the same to you about Naruto."

"And you're supposed to be his friend?" Sasuke stood up and stretched. "I didn't mean to, but since I have, I might as well find a use to for him. Maybe I'll have him be my eternal servant." Sasuke smirked towards Gaara.

Gaara smirked back. "More like your eternal lover."

Sasuke was about to retort when he heard the door from the house the two was standing on open; they stopped talking. "Damn sister and making me do her damned chores," Kiba muttered. He looked toward the roof of his house. "Hey! There's my football!" The two men were gone.

* * *

"Kabuto, how is the procedure coming," a man with long black hair and gold eyes peered into the room. Tubes and wires were everywhere. A large cabinet was set against one of the walls with glass doors. The bottle of medical and scientific supplies could be seen. Against the opposite wall, three capsules sat. In each capsule a naked man was visible. Tubes were sticking out of their bodies, connecting them to large machines scattered throughout the room. The only light visible was from the capsules and from the computer screens.

"Almost, Orochimaru-sama." The body bag that contained the body Sasori had sealed up in it two days ago lay next to the metallic table where the blond corpse laid. Kabuto kicked it out of the way, so he could connect the last tube into the corpse's arm. "Done."

"Let me see him." Orochimaru pushed Kabuto out of the way to get a better look. His eyes lit up and a creepy smile appeared. "Ah, yes. Namikaze, Minato, the legendary vampire hunter. I am so lucky to get a hold of his corpse. Put him in the capsule already. I can't wait until we are done with him."

Kabuto nodded and began the process of getting the corpse into the capsule. He glanced at the computer screen next to the container and smiled. "Senju Hashirama (1) will be completed with the alterations soon. Tobirama (2) will follow soon after him."

"Well this day just seems to be getting better and better." Orochimaru watched as Minato's body fell into the water that the capsule contained.

Kabuto's eyes shifted over to Orochimaru for a split second. "Sasori's becoming a problem, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh? How so?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I think he's suspecting us of stealing the human corpses, and he's looking for Shukaku-sama's container."

"Is he now? Well will he find this container?"

"Depends if you want me to find him."

Orochimaru gave an approving smile. "Maybe I can trust you Kabuto, but I still feel like you're trying to play me." He walked up to Kabuto and circled him. "Go ahead and find Shukaku. I have a meeting I must attend to."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed. When Orochimaru left the room, a spark appeared in his eyes, and a mischievious grin crossed his face.

* * *

Asuma let out a long irritated sigh. Today had gone horribly. He was shocked enough to find out that Naruto is the most likely suspect of a murder, but he was hoping Jiraiya would talk to him calmly and figure this all out. That had been a absolute failure. On top of that Kurenai scared him half to death when he found out she was in the hospital. Turned out she was just having cramps and not going into labor. Of course she kept that little piece of information to herself when she was on the phone until he was in the hospital asking frantically for his wife about to pass out. Sometimes he could not tell whether he loved or hated his wife, but what really bugged him was not any of that. What really bugged him was the conversation that he and his second in command, Hachiu, had that day.

_***Flashback***_

"That will be all for today Hachiu-san. Thank you for your hard work," Asuma lit a cigarette and grabbed his briefcase from his desk.

"Do you not want the reports of the autopsy, sir?" The man showed a manila envelope in his hand.

"I'm sure you can handle the paperwork. You got to prepare in case something happens to me."

The man laughed lightly. "I keep forgetting that if you die, I will become in charge of the police force."

Asuma chuckled as well. "I guess there is a reason for blonde jokes. Your blond hair is affecting your brain."

"Right, it would be a shame if something happened to you. I mean leaving your wife and your unborn baby alone would be tragic." Hachiu's back was turned to Asuma as he said this. Hachiu was straightening papers on his desk, but a sadistic amusement slipped into the tone of his voice.

"Excuse me?" Asuma was frowning. He was sure most people would not have noticed the young man's tone, but Asuma was not most people.

"I said it would be a shame." Hachiu turned around with a concerned expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. How long are you going to be staying?"

"I'm going to leave now. I will write the report on the autopsy at home. I'm sure my little brother is scared shitless by now."

"You live with your brother?"

"No, but he has some paranoia problems that I have to check up on. He's all I have left, so I have to love him." Hachiu's face fell slightly. "Enough talk. You should get going. It is late."

Asuma took a look at his watch and cursed. "Your right, see you tomorrow. Asuma made a beeline for the door. Before Asuma went through the door, Hachiu stopped him.

"Be careful Asuma. You never know what type of wacko's are out there."

"You should save that talk for some young woman without a gun."

The man only smiled. "Maybe."

Asuma smiled back and walked out the door.

_***End Flashback***_

Asuma looked around cautiously. Of course he was on a dark street in the middle of downtown with no one around, and the only street lamp on the street was flickering. Asuma picked up the pace. The hair on his neck was standing on end. Asuma for once in his life wanted to damn his instincts. Asuma picked up the pace until he was almost at a run. He headed for the flickering street lamp on the corner of the street but stopped in his tracks quickly. A silver hair man appeared in the light from what almost seemed like from out of thin air. Asuma dismissed it as not noticing him from a troubled mind, but that is not what made Asuma cringe. The man was naked. Though the man had his back to him, Asuma still wanted to gag. As a police officer, it was his duty to arrest anyone who is drunk and doing idiotic things in the street or if the person might have a mental condition, and this person definitely had one of those situations, meaning he had to confront the guy and see him in all his glory. "Excuse me sir."

The silver hair man did not move. He continued to stand there, oblivious to the officer's presence.

Asuma sighed. He walked closer to the man and noticed he was extremely pale almost deathly pale. "Sir, I need to speak to you." Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away immediately. The man's skin was cold like a dead man. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Is your name Sarutobi, Asuma?" the silver hair man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Asuma backed away and reached for his gun on his waist.

The silver hair man tuned around, revealing a large scythe that contained 3 blades. A large smile was plastered on his face, and the front of his body was covered in blood. "My name is Hidan. I will be your murderer for this evening."

The last thing that was heard was a blood curling scream that echoed off the walls into the dark night sky.

* * *

Naruto entered the classroom. All eyes turned onto him, and he smiled nervously and tried to walk to his seat as normally as possible. Almost everyone's attention was on him until he sat down. When everyone continued on with their business, Naruto let his head hit his desk.

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose the little brain cells you have left." Gaara looked up from his book stared at Naruto. It was the closest he could get to show a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Gaara. I'm just tired," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, man, cheer up. You have a date with Sakura tomorrow night, and you'll finally get laid," Kiba nudged Naruto's side and wiggled his eyebrows.

Naruto only let out a frustrated moan.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kiba straightened up in his seat.

"I'm not going on the date tomorrow, Kiba. I have some problems I need to work out."

"It can't be too bad. I mean what's the worse that could have happened. Being taken on as a Vampy's lover, and I bet that wouldn't be too bad because she would probably be hot, and you would get to live for a really long time, and you get to lose your virginity."

Gaara held back a laugh, and a snort slipped through his lips.

Kiba's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, Gaara just laughed. It's the end for us!"

"I didn't laugh. Now sit your ass down." Gaara glare made Kiba sit still and be quiet but only for a short time.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged and turned his head away from his two friends. He still did not want to talk about Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, would you please come to the principal's office. Uzumaki, Naruto." The intercom wailed. Some students in the classroom flinched. They wished that Tsunade would spend some of that booze money that she had stored up in her desk for a new intercom system.

Naruto got up without a word to his friends and left the classroom. He was happy to get away from them. He felt like a burden to them at the moment, and it did not seem fair to them.

Naruto trudged through the halls of the school to the office, not really focusing on where he was going. It seemed like his body had been moving on autopilot for quite a few days now.

He froze at the office door when he saw a police officer standing in there. He no longer felt blood flowing through his veins; it felt more like ice.

The office turned to the door and gave a small smile. "Uzumaki-san, please come in. This meeting will be short. I promise."

Naruto hesitated but eventually got his feet to move. Shizune forced Naruto to sit down then left through the door closing it softly behind her.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Officer Hachiu. I am the head police chief of Konoha." He put out his hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto only stared at the hand. "Where is Asuma? He is suppose to be the head police chief."

The officer dropped his hand. "I'm afraid that Sarutobi-san has gone missing. Until he returns I am police chief."

"Oh," was Naruto's lame response.

"I just wanted to ask some questions about the time you ran away."

"Okay." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He felt on edge or to be more specific Kyuubi was on edge. He could feel himself wanting to snarl at this man.

"Why did you disappear, Uzumaki-san? Apparently this is the first time you've done something like this."

"I needed time to think," Naruto answered carefully.

"About what may I ask?"

"Life."

"What about life?" the officer asked calmly. Naruto eyed the man suspiciously, noting the fact that the man was not taking notes.

"About the things that I've done. The people that I hurt. What I am going to do with myself when this is over."

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"Some."

The officer nodded. "Well then there seems to be nothing I can do about this. I will not put this in the files as a missing and exploited child. I don't think you want this added to your long list of mistakes. It seems you have enough to worry about."

"Thank you, sir."

The officer bowed slightly and said a goodbye and left the building. Once he was far away enough, he pulled out his cell and pressed a button on speed dial. He waited for someone to pick up and was greeted with a malicious voice. "Hidan, did you take care of him?"

"I just dumped the body. He was quite fun to play with if I do say so myself. It was fun watching him scream."

Hachiu gave no reply to what Hidan had said. He only dug into his pocket and pulled out a small old leather bag. "Alley of 1250 Shinta Ave. I will assume you can find it." He listened to the man laugh on the other line and he hung up. He dropped the bag into a nearby garbage bin and listen to the bag pulse one last time before walking away.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the office. Shizune typed like mad on her computer barely looking at Naruto. Naruto's mood sunk lower. He continued to trudge along until some one yanked him into the boys bathroom. "Ouch that hurt you assho-" Naruto's eyes widened slightly at his attacker but then just replied, "it's only you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but said nothing.

Naruto waited a minute for Sasuke to speak. "Well if you have no business with me, I'm leaving." Naruto walked to the exit door. The moment before Naruto's hand touched the door, Sasuke spoke.

"Will you come live with me?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. He slowly turned to face Sasuke. His face was a face of shock, horror, and surprise. Sasuke could not tell which. "What?"

"I said, will you come live with me," Sasuke said a lot slower as if to say Naruto needed the extra articulation.

"I know what you said, asshole. I'm asking why are you asking this." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You insulted me the last time we talked. I am and I quote 'the monster'".

Sasuke resisted a flinch and kept his emotionless mask. "I've been thinking, and you're right. It is my fault that you are going through all this. It's not fair that you are going through the change alone and are giving up things you don't want to give up, so I am offering you my help."

"What type of help involves me living with you. I mean it just sounds like you want to have a toy, and I don't mind if you are gay, but I don't swing that way."

"I'll give you a place to stay for when you begin to become blood thirsty and when you are withering in pain as the process completes itself. I am offering you someone who can teach you to control your thirst, so you don't harm anyone you care about. That is what I'm offering you."

Naruto stood silent. He was being offer a place to hide, so he didn't harm his parent like figures. It was something he had been thinking about previously in the clearing. Naruto let a smile cross his face that made him shine.

Sasuke could feel his heart stutter at the beauty in front of him.

"I think I'll take that offer. Provided that ramen is involved in my meals."

Sasuke let out a small smile. "I think I can arrange that."

Naruto was about to walk out when a thought crossed him. "Wait, I don't have to pay do I?"

Sasuke was about to say no when he to thought of something. "You do have to pay me back for that punch you gave me."

Naruto stiffened and backed away as Sasuke approached. "What would that be?"

Sasuke backed Naruto into a corner and a evil smile graced his beautiful features. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

Naruto stunned, opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. It was for brief second before Sasuke pulled away. "Now your room and board is free."

Naruto stood dumbfounded and watched the boy leave quite satisfied. "I think I just signed myself up as a sex toy."

* * *

Hachiu walked up the final steps before entering a dark mansion. He hung up his jacket, gun, and radio on a nearby rack before snapping his fingers for his butler. He put out his arm and a raven flew in through one of the open windows and landed gracefully onto his arm. With his other hand he pulled off the blonde hair that sat on his head and allowed long black hair flow down around his shoulders. He threw the wig onto the floor and began to work taking out his colored contacts.

"Welcome back." Hachiu turned to look at the source of the voice with his onyx eyes and expressionless face.

The man who had spoke was a tall blue tinted man who had a gigantic sword on his back that was covered in bandages.

"Kisame, I'm suspecting everything went well."

"Of course, Itachi." He bowed to Itachi before straightening himself. "A guest has arrived for you, sir."

"It's good to see you again, Itachi-san." A man walked up to Itachi with his flowing ling black hair and white skin.

"Shall we get to business, Orochimaru. Your face is making me sick."

Orochimaru gave a cold laugh. "Of course Itachi-san."

* * *

**Well, there is that. I have updated for your viewing pleasure. How many of you guessed that Hachiu was Itachi. You know if you rearrange Hachiu it spells Uchiha. I was so happy. Itachi-san is finally showing himself. I also added some SasuNaru for all you complainers who can't wait for a plot. I hope you're happy. So this has not been checked over from my Beta Editor yet, so it kind of sucks. I hope you guys like it anyway. **

**(1) First Hokage**

**(2) Second Hokage**

**Review dammit! I know over a hundred people have me on alerts, so no one has an excuse not to review! I really do love your feedback guys, and it makes me update faster.**


	9. The Mansion

**I have started school once again. I am a senior, and it sucks. I have the least spirited class in the world. On top of that my summer sucked, and I have to fill out 5 college application, 3 ROTC applications, and write 9 essays. Because of this, I am updating a small portion of my next chapter. It's really is almost finished (I still have a third to go), so it hasn't been edited by my Beta Editor. I'll have her check it when I finish the chapter up. This should tie you over for a month. It's cute and parts of it has information needed to continue the story though it doesn't seem like it. I really do love you guys, but there will be no amusing Disclaimer for today. Just a boring normal old disclaimer.**

**BTW, Thank** **you Horatio'H'Caine for all your help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Oreo Company.**

* * *

Naruto shifted nervously from foot to foot as Jiraiya looked at Naruto with disbelief. Jiraiya's hand had stopped writing in mid sentence, his eyes not moving off of Naruto.

"You're telling me . . . that you want to leave this house . . . to go live with another man."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but it would only be temporary, 2 or 3 months at most."

" . . . Naruto is there something you want to tell me?" Jiraiya slowly placed his manuscript on the coffee table in front of him and looked at Naruto seriously. "I mean I can understand if you like other men, but-"

"W-w-wait! I don't like him like that. I don't like him at all actually."

"Then why do you want to live with this guy for 2 or 3 months at this guy's house?"

"Uh," Naruto glanced around quickly trying to find an excuse while cursing himself for his huge mouth. He spotted a picture of Asuma with his father and gave a long sigh. "I guess I've been feeling guilty lately that Asuma-san is missing because of me. If I hadn't gone missing, he probably wouldn't have gone missing himself looking for me. I'm hoping that with staying with a proper family, I could learn not to cause so much trouble for everyone. "

Jiraiya studied Naruto's face careful. Naruto had always felt guilty for things that upset people even if it wasn't his fault. "It's not your fault Naruto that Asuma has disappeared; however, I know I can't change your mind once you have made it up, so I won't stop you from leaving. Just answer me one thing. Which 'proper' family are you intending to stay with?"

"The Uchiha family."

Jiraiya immediately stiffened at the name. "The Uchiha family? You're not talking about the family that has that model Sasuke are you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Naruto asked confused.

"No . . . it's fine. I'm just surprised." Jiraiya stood up and stretched while picking up his manuscript. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Well then you better start packing." Jiraiya walked a few steps. He stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling all right lately? You have been looking kind of pale since you came home the other night."

"It's probably just a cold. I was out in the rain for two days." Naruto tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't stop the awkwardness that slipped through his words.

"Well then get to packing. I'll make dinner in the meantime."

Naruto smiled, but quickly dropped it. "You're making ramen right? No experimented cooking that you haven't tried and/or tasted before."

"I'm not in the mood to try to send you to the hospital today. Which reminds me, unfortunately, we ran out of onions, so I'm going to put a little bit of garlic in it to make up for-"

"No!" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden yell. "I just think that maybe it would be healthier if we didn't add garlic to it." Naruto laughed uneasily. He prayed Jiraiya would just leave it at that.

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course, and during dinner, we can talk about my new manuscript."

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined but gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Well, I can show you the requested boys love novel I've been working on."

" . . . I would love to read your new manuscript."

Jiraiya chuckled. "That's my boy. Now let me get to cooking."

"Thanks old man." Naruto gave a grateful smile before running up the stairs to his room, missing Jiraiya's grim face as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha Manor. Now that he could see it during the day, it was not as creepy, and now because he could actually take a good look at it, it did not look rundown. It had a fresh coat of white paint and an expansive mahogany wood door. The gardens surrounding the mansion were well trimmed, watered and weeded. Naruto could see a Lexus and Mercedes parked next to the house, but no sign of the limousine. All in all it looked like a normal Western style mansion.

The blonde was about to knock but hesitated. He still had that feeling that he was going to be used. _You know what. I'll just come back later. _He backed away down the front porch steps when the door opened to reveal Tobi smiling his dopey grin. "Naruto-kun! You came!"

"Um, yeah, I guess I did."

"Come in. Come in. I want to show you around." He opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Naruto. Naruto walked in cursing the higher entity that hated him.

Naruto recognized the foyer when he walked in. He saw the unlighted candles, the display of tarot cards next to the grand marble staircase on the back right, the sword hung next to a door straight ahead, and the suit of armor on the opposite side of the door. He also noticed other things that he hadn't noticed before, like a large blood stain on the nearby couch.

"Trespassers. One cut their finger as they were vandalizing Sasuke-sama's property. He hadn't eaten for 4 months, so I think you could figure out what happened. Don't worry; Sasuke-sama is very kind. He just acts tough. But even he needs to eat."

Naruto forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sofa. "So where am I sleeping?"

"In a room next to Sasuke-sama's. Let me bring your bags to your room, so I can show you my collection." Before Naruto could comment, Tobi was already up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto ran up the stairs only to find Tobi turning the corner at the end of a long hallway. "Hold on dammit! Stop using your stupid vampire skills and slow down!" Naruto reached the end of the hall and spotted an open door. He ran to the door and entered the room. He was in time to see Tobi place the last piece of clothing into the dresser.

"Welcome to your room, Naruto-kun." Tobi's grin seemed to grow when he saw Naruto bent over gasping for air. He was in shape, but he definitely wasn't built to run at superhuman speeds. "Ready for a tour of the house."

"Just let me catch my breath first." Naruto panted out.

"Nonsense, there is no time for dilly dallying if we are going to cover the whole house." Tobi grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him onto a tour. After a minute or two, Tobi finally let go of Naruto's arm, too caught up on giving every single detail about the house and the story of all its rooms. Naruto had already tuned him out by then. He continued to follow absent mindedly, caught up in his own thoughts.

* * *

"And here is Sasuke-sama's study which also leads to the family portrait room. In 1876 the owne- oh! Sasuke-sama, I didn't know you were working in here."

Naruto, who still wasn't paying attention, continued to walk right into Tobi. "Hey, what did you stop for? You could have given me a heads up."

"Or you could have just paid attention, Dobe." Naruto turned to Sasuke just in time to see him look up from his red oak desk.

"You wear glasses?" Naruto asked with surprise.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement before realization crossed his features. "Hn," Sasuke took of his glasses and placed them neatly on his desk, "Old habit."

"Okay then," Naruto replied lamely.

"May I ask what you two are up to."

"I'm giving him a tour of the mansion, Sasuke-sama." Tobi bowed in respect as Sasuke rose from his desk.

"I see . . . then I'll escort him from here on. You may take your leave." Tobi bowed and left the room. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

The two stood in silence for a bit until Naruto broke the silence. "Well aren't you going to show me around."

" . . ." Sasuke turned around and began walking towards the door toward the back of the room. "This way." Sasuke walked into the room.

Naruto followed cautiously keeping his eyes locked on the Uchiha.

"This is the portrait room, watch your step, there are two steps going down the room." The moment Sasuke finished, Naruto tripped down the steps. Naruto grabbed onto the nearest object which so happened to be the Uchiha. The Uchiha, who had been caught by surprise, went down as well leaving Naruto on top of Sasuke with their lips connected. Naruto jerked his head back in surprise. His cheeks red from embarrassment. Naruto moved to get up, but failed to notice that their lips were not the only thing touching, when they fell. Their crotches were against each other too. When Naruto had moved so quickly to get up, he caused them to rub against one another. Naruto would have moaned at the friction between them, but his embarrassment and the fact that it was the Uchiha he landed on stopped him.

Sasuke took the initiative and pushed Naruto off of him. "Your so slow, Dobe, and right after I warned you to watch your step."

"Shut up. You didn't have to go down with me. You could have moved."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked, and Naruto reluctantly followed. "At least I wasn't getting a hard on from it."

Naruto's face went completely red. "Fuck you, Teme."

"Only if that's what you really want." Naruto's face paled, and Sasuke chuckled. "You're so gullible. Why would I want to sleep with you? Your idiocy might be contagious."

"Shut up and finish up this damn tour."

Sasuke turned his head to him, his face with his usual emotionless mask but with a glint in his eye and said, "As you wish."

* * *

The blonde wig sat on a table between two long black haired men. The paler man of the two picked it up and held it to his nose almost affectionately. "It smells good. I've got to find out what shampoo you use."

"This isn't a sleep over, Orochimaru," the sentence was sharp yet quietly so. The man did not like to speak.

"You're never any fun." Orochimaru threw the wig back onto the table and crossed his arms.

Itachi didn't say anything and just took a sip from his tea.

"And they say your brother has a lack of a personality."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and red crept into them. "Do not compare us."

"Right, of course. My apologies." Orochimaru didn't bother to hide the contradicting tone in his voice. "So in our last meeting, we made a deal."

Itachi nodded. Kisame walked in and handed Orochimaru an envelope. Orochimaru's smile widened.

"So I assume your part is complete."

"When you fulfill yours, that should fulfill mine." Itachi motioned that he was talking about the envelope.

"What about the Hokage and the ANBU."

Kisame was the one who answered. "They're getting ready to meet again."

"Well isn't this exciting. They haven't met since the death of the fourth Hokage." Orochimaru looked as if he was about to clap his hands as if he was a excited child.

"It seems as if another war is starting."

"It's been a while." Orochimaru mused.

"However, unlike the last war, this one will be the last."

"You sound so confident about that," Orochimaru stood up and walked over to Itachi and sat next to him. "Is there something you are not telling me."

Itachi grabbed his jacket off the sofa's arm. "When has there been someone who has spoke of everything?" He walked out the room with his jacket neatly over his arm and confident strides, giving him the aura of superiority.

"So are you his butler?"

Kisame sneered. "I wouldn't look, so confident if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"There will be a day where you find that you're not the hunter. You're the hunted, and I'll be there to watch."

Orochimaru laughed. "We'll see. We shall see."

* * *

Jiraiya into a dark room with a single large round table. a candle stood in the center flickering. The shadows of 20 people danced on the walls with the unstable lighting and faces were hard to see. Jiraiya made out a few and took his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall start this meeting by order of the Godaime," a familiar voice drifted from Jiraiya's right. He turned his head to watch the blonde women open the ceremony. "We have called forth this meeting due to the rise of activities of the vampires in the Akatsuki organization as well as Orochimaru. We have also identified two survivors of the Uchiha clan."

There were small mummers around the table, built it was quickly hushed with the Godaime's hard gaze. "There is also a chance that the two Uchiha's are relaying information between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki in order to attempt to resurrect the nine Vampire Lords."

This time the interruption was not a bunch of small whispers. It was full out assault of questions and arguments. Godaime slammed her fist into the table to regain their attention.

"On what grounds do you believe that this is their goal," an old lady with a bun in her hair asked. "The contract we have had with the vampire council should have stopped their movements. There are far too few of them after the war. It is impossible for them to start a battle after such a short time."

"They're going after Naruto," Jiraiya spoke. "The model from the Akatsuki co. Sasuke Uchiha, has already got to him. I'm pretty sure he is turning."

"You idiot! That means that-"

"I know what it means!" Jiraiya shouted back. He buried his face into his hands. "I didn't know. I didn't notice until he told me he was going to that manor."

"I thought we burned down that manor."A man with a scar across his nose answered. His tan face looked confused.

"We did, Iruka. Someone must have rebuilt it," the silver haired man placed his book down. His black eye shined in the light with a deadly glint.

"Someone must have been doing a lot of things," the man who spoke wore a white mask with intricate designs in a shape of a cat.

"What do you mean Yamato," Godaime, asked.

"The mansion being rebuilt, the Akatsuki getting involved, bodies disappearing-"

"What bodies?" Godaime asked. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Obviously no one had told her about this little important detail.

"The other Hokage's bodies are missing along with a lot of ANBU personal."

"Impossible, their bodies were cremated. What could they do with cremated bodies," Jiraiya commented.

"Did anyone see the bodies itself right before the cremation?"

Nobody answered. He had a point.

"We only say the coffins. Anyone could have switched the bodies and replaced them. Meaning-"

"We have a spy." Godaime finished. She flopped into her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Well, this could get ugly then couldn't it." Kakashi smiled behind his book as everyone gave him a harsh look for joking with the matter.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Iruka love?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke down long hall. Unlike Tobi's tour, Sasuke didn't speak about facts that no one really cared about. In fact, he didn't speak at all. He would stop once in a while to stare at a picture before moving to another. Naruto glanced at a few, but only one really caught his eye. It was a portrait that contained 4 people: a young woman, a young man, and two boys. The father sat in the center of the picture in his legs crossed, his hands folded on his lap. He held a serious expression on his face. There was no attempt of a smile or any sign of amusement. His wife stood to the right of him. Her hand placed lovingly on his shoulder. She had a soft gentle smile as she gazed down at her son next to smallest boy had a big smile on his face, tugging on his mother's sleeve. The second son looked about 4 or 5 years older. He had a more subtle smile. Shy but had a more business feel to it. They looked like a happy family for the most part.

Naruto knew the youngest son. He had to take a double look before he could confirm it. The child looked just like him but happier. Naruto glanced down at the the lower right hand corner of the portrait. "1873!"

"It's amazing how long ago it was. It doesn't seem like it was so long ago." Sasuke was right behind Naruto.

Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice, but recuperated quickly. "Is that your family?"

Sasuke nodded grimly.

"So where are they now?"

"They were killed." Sasuke did not even hesitate when the question was ask. He did not even seem to care, but in a flash anger crossed his features. "My brother killed them."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He wanted to ask more questions, but deemed it inappropriate. He may not have common sense, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well I think this concludes this tour, don't you." Naruto walked to the end of the hall and opened the door.

Naruto's voice snapped the young Uchiha out of his little trance and took a second to straighten himself out.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde teen grinned. "You promised me ramen, so I'm raiding your kitchen."

Sasuke smirked and followed his lead. "I'd better follow you in case you end up falling down the stairs again."

"Teme," Naruto stuck out his tongue like a child, but he thought it was worth it.

The raven let a small smile slip through and replied, "Dobe."

**

* * *

**

**So it had some SasuNaru. None of you can complain.**

**You know the drill. Read and Review. There is also a poll on my profile regarding the ending to this story. Please take it or PM me.**

**To all the reviewers out there who reviewed my story, I offer you my thanks. Your reviews lift my spirits when I go into depression. Since I am in one at the moment, I read every single one. They made me happy, and I love you guys for them. So again, I thank you. **


	10. Dreams and Flashbacks

**So here were are again. The next chapter . . . . I don't know exactly what that means, but it must be good or maybe bad . . . . hmmm. So I finished my applications. Now to see if I get accepted someplace. Until then, more NaruSasu!**

**Itachi: I'm disturbed that you find humor in watching my brother make out with another guy.**

**Sakura: They haven't made out . . . yet.**

**Itachi: . . . Too much info**

**Sakura: Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**FBI: Sakura Minamino, come out peacefully and we will only arrest you and possibly imprison you for life.**

**Sakura: (on the roof) Eat yaoi, you government pigs! (pulls out cannon) Die! (starts shooting yaoi graphic novels)**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. The water echoed through the white room from the leaky faucet. The only other sound was a soft clank. A small blonde boy was half buried under the white blankets, tossing and turning, pulling at his wrist. He let out a frustrated growl as his cuffs dug into his wrist, causing old wounds to reopen. The scent of blood reached the boy's noise and like a wild beast he began thrashing about.

The door opened and the sound of footsteps replaced the quiet dripping of water. The boy threw the blankets off of him and snarled at the man, baring his fangs, his red eyes locking in on him like a hungry predator.

For some reason the man's face seemed blurred even as the man got closer the blonde couldn't make out the man's face. The man ignored the boy and instead walked to the machines next to him. He glanced at the various screens, writing on his clipboard. He flipped through a couple of pages and stared at the young boy.

"Well, well it seems that today is your birthday, huh little monster." The man got closer to the bed and the child took a swipe at him. The man stepped back a little, the swipe ripping his lab coat across the front leaving large slashes across it. "But don't expect any presents." The man grabbed the child's wrist at his second swipe and stuck a needle in his vein with ease.

The blonde's movements became hysterical, yanking at the cuffs on his arm as he tried to reach the man, but his movements began to slow. His face began to soften, and his eyes began to close.

The man took a small key from his pocket. He opened the cuffs that hooked the boy's arm to the bed and took his wounded arm. He took a cotton swab from his pocket, wiping a small portion of his blood from his wrist onto the swab. He put the swab into a small plastic bag.

When he turned to put the bag down, the child's eyes snapped open, and he bit the man. The man screamed as he yanked his arm back. The blonde's teeth was so lodged into the man's arm that a chuck of his arm came off when the man pulled his arm back.

The blonde spat the man's flesh at the man and scrambled out of the bed towards the door. He yanked the door open, and ran as fast as he could down the white corridor. The corridor had a two large double doors that said emergency exit. The boy flinched as the alarms blared around him. He felt as if the hall was stretching, getting farther and farther out of reach.

*flash*

An explosion went off. The blonde fell into the snow, the heat of the roaring flames burned at his a back. He scrambled up and fell into a familiar waiting embrace. He recognized three familiar faces, but he couldn't identify them. He was picked up by one of the familiar people. The woman's heartbeat was comforting, but he couldn't drown the fear running through his veins. The three people began to run. Their voices seemed distant to him and the blurred together.

"We have to get . . . "

"What about . . . others."

"He's . . . danger. . . must . . . leave first."

"Minato . . . don't . . . stupid!"

Another explosion shook the ground beneath them, but they continued to run. The blonde took a chance to look up and saw a small red head being herded into a truck a good 500 yards away. He resisted, but it didn't take him long to be knocked unconscious. The boy shivered and buried his face into the woman's large chest.

*flash*

The child sat in the snow covered in blood. Another explosion could be heard in the background, but the child didn't even flinch. People were laid out around him. Two of the people laid breathing heavily. One began to violently cough blood. The boy glanced at the injured man, but the sight of the man didn't even concern him. His eyes was locked onto another man. This man had long, messy, black hair covering the majority of his face.

The man had fangs lodged into a young man's neck. Soft whimpers and gasps escaped the his lips. The young man grew paler buy the second as he struggled futilely. When his movements ceased, he dropped a sharpened wooden stick. The dark haired man waited a little more before releasing the body. Blood dripped from his long fangs. He licked his lips. A red eye was visible through his matted hair, locked on the child. His lips curved into a crooked smile. He approached the boy; though, his steps made no sound. The boy scampered towards the wooden stick and picked it up and swung it wildly.

The raven haired man looked amused as he easily avoided him. The blond saw the man mouth something, but the words were garbled. The raven retreated, and the boy's attention moved to the unconscious man the vampire was feeding off of. The boy approached, tears running down his face as he plunged the stake into the man's chest.

* * *

Naruto shot up from his bed, covered in cold sweat, panting. He glanced at the clock at his bedside. "Three-thirty." He muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Can't you keep it down, Dobe. Some of us are trying to sleep." Sasuke leaned against the doorway. He wore no shirt with his black silk pajama pants, so his arms were crossed against his naked chest and sadly Naruto did even get to enjoy the view.

"Shove it Teme," Naruto replied half heartedly. He didn't even glance at the other teen. He put his hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh.

Sasuke stood up straight and stared intently at Naruto. He walked over casually and stopped at the edge of Naruto's bed.

Naruto was taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the raven. All of a sudden Naruto felt a sharp tug on his arm. Naruto tripped over the blankets that ended up on the floor, but Sasuke kept him from falling. "What are you doing Teme."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response. He proceeded to drag Naruto through the house. Sasuke finally released him in the kitchen where two mugs of hot chocolate sat innocently on the counter. In the corner of the grand kitchen, next to the window, there was two large, soft arm chairs and a table with a small bowl of ramen. Sasuke grabbed the two mugs and handed one to Naruto. "I asked Tobi to prepare it while I went to check on you."

Naruto took it, eying him suspiciously. "I thought you didn't eat human food."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't prefer it, but I can still eat it."

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs. "So want to talk about it?"

Naruto gave a small grin and sat down. "Can't remember it, but I doubt you actually want to hear about it anyway."

"You're right. I don't." Sasuke smirked. "It was probably about me anyway."

"You are one vain bastard."

"And you're one stupid moron."

Naruto watched Sasuke take a sip from his mug and sipped some from his own mug. "So, Teme, I heard that your photographer is thinking of giving your job to me."

Sasuke gave a small laugh which made Naruto smile. "You wish. You're going to have to get rid of that fat if you wish to take my spotlight."

"It's baby fat . . . I'm still growing out of it . . . Shut up!"

Sasuke took a small bottle full of red liquid and poured a few drops into his cup.

"So, when did you turn into a vampire?" Naruto picked up the small bottle after Sasuke placed it down and looked at, confirming its contents.

"You really want to know?" The blonde nodded eagerly. "I'm afraid that's a story for another time, but I can tell you all the advantages of being a vampire."

"Oh?" The boy's curiosity peaked.

"Remember when we first met, and it seemed as if I was behind you but you couldn't see me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ever think about doing the same thing but in the girls hot spring."

Naruto's grin widened. "Tell me more."

* * *

Kiba rocked back and forth on the hind legs of his chair, apparently not learning his lesson the last time he did it. The next thing he knew the legs of the chair was swept out from under him. Giggles filled the classroom as Kiba sat up to carefully hold his injured head. "Dammit Gaara!"

Gaara sat in the desk next the the shaggy brunette, looking as indifferent but angry as ever. He turned his head casually towards the door and a few seconds later Sasuke walk into the classroom. Naruto followed a moments later a little annoyed but overall pretty happy.

"Naruto! How's it been."

"All right. Been better but overall I'm pretty good." Naruto grinned and gave his best friend a low five.

The duo walked to their seats and began to chat. Sasuke stayed silent but it was obvious he was listening by the way he would smirk occasionally. Gaara kept his eyes pointed down looking bored and annoyed.

Without warning, Gaara's head snapped up towards the door. After waiting a second, he stood up abruptly and headed out of the classroom, ignoring the questions of his friends.

He walked down the hallway quickly, not looking at the few people who still crowed the hallway. He took a sharp left around the corner just in time to see Neji walk into a, "Broom closet," Gaara muttered silently.

He walked to the closet slowly. He opened the door quickly only to have to dodge a wooden stake immediately after. He pushed Neji farther into the closet and closed the door, locking it.

Neji held the stake tightly in his hand, glaring at the smaller boy in front of him. "What do you want, Gaara?" He said the words laced with hate and fear.

Gaara approached him slowly, not answering his question.

"Stay away from me." Neji held up a cross and Gaara stopped his approach.

"I'm not here to harm you Neji." Gaara resisted a sigh and took a step backas a peace offering. "I have to clear up this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? There is no misunderstanding. You are a vampire. What is there to misunderstand?"

"Neji," Gaara tried to take a step forward.

"Stay back. I have a cross, and I ate garlic earlier too."

Gaara felt irritation rise within him. This human really believed in such stupid fairy tails? "You really believe that is what is keeping me back?" Gaara walked forward as Neji walked back until he trapped himself against a wall. "Do you not think that I would have killed you already if I wanted to drink from you." He knocked the cross from his hand and sent the cross flying into one of the shelves. He pinned Neji against the wall with his arm and forced a kiss onto him.

The boy started to respond, that was until he realized what he was doing and pushed Gaara off. "You are afraid of me."

"How can I not be after what I saw?"

**Flashback**

Gaara stumble and grabbed onto a nearby railing. He panted lightly, trying to stand up straight. The thirst was killing him. He had to get something to drink. He glanced at his surroundings quickly. He did not see anyone around besides one drunk office worker. A little drink was all he needed, and by the looks of it he was about to commit suicide. He held a rope in his hands and was looking at nearby trees, so killing him would only ensure that he succeeded in dieing. Yes, only one victim. His mind embraced the thought before his thoughts resided and instinct to over.

He moved quickly, staying in the shadows of the night and quickly moving on his prey. When the moment was right, he got behind the man bit his neck.

He relished the relaxed feeling that washed over him. He could feel the cramping of his stomach seize and his energy being restored.

"So is this what you do at night? Going behind your lover's back and making out with some old guy," a familiar voice sounded behind him.

Gaara didn't think about his situation, surprised by the sudden presence and turned to face him, unaware of the blood that dripped from his lips until he saw the frightened expression on Neji's face.

Gaara dropped his food and turned to say something, but Neji was already running. He was about to chase after him, but he turned to the body. He had to take care of that before he could worry about Neji. Sighing he lifted up the body and trudged off to find a place to hide it.

**End Flashback**

"It's alright. . . people are always afraid of me . . . even my parents were . . ." Gaara looked at Neji with a blank expression. "If you wish me to, I will not come before you again just . . . promise me one thing."

Neji looked at him skeptically and answered, "What?"

"Don't tell Naruto about me. Not yet."

"Why not? Shouldn't her know one of his best friends is a vampire." Neji gripped his stake tightly again, ready to strike.

"Naruto is my best friend, and I do not want to hurt him" Gaara replied picking up the cross he threw earlier. _Plus I don't want him to remember just yet. _The red head threw the cross back to Neji who caught it with ease. "You should take care of that. Never know if God really exists." Gaara walked out the room without sparing Neji another look.

* * *

"God, another boring day at school. Why the hell do I even bother?" Naruto kicked a random rock and accidentally hit a police officer walking by. "And now it's time to run."

"Naruto, you ungrateful little demon brat!" The officer yelled, charging towards them.

"Is it possible for you to stay out of trouble, Dobe." Naruto immediately began to run away from the police officer and somehow Sasuke and Kiba ended up running with him. "And why is he chasing me?"

"The luck of the draw my friend. You hang out with us, the authorities will chase you like you did it." Kiba smiled as he dodge another civilian.

"Great," Sasuke muttered. He spotted a nearby electronics store and pulled the two inside.

The officer ran past them still ranting and raving over nothing. Sasuke sighed at the stupidity of it all. "Hey, Dobe, he's gone let's go before he comes ba-" When Sasuke faced towards Naruto he stopped. Naruto's eyes were glued to the TV. Sasuke walked over to see what held Naruto's attention.

"The head of the metropolitan police Sarutobi, Asuma was found dead today by a hiker in the Konoha forest. According to our resources the officer was tortured for several hours before being murdered by having his heart ripped out. Several other body organs were missing as well. We will keep you informed about this mysterious case as more information is given to us. In other new-"

Naruto barely moved. It didn't even seem that he was breathing.

"Naruto, man, are you okay?" Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder who shrugged it off weakly.

"I-I think I'll just head home for today. I'm suddenly not feeling very well." Kiba didn't stop Naruto. He let him walk out the store with an stoic face.

Sasuke watched after him, feeling helpless. All he could do was watch him go.

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter 10. A few things have been answered, but there is still alot of questions left. If there is any confusion. Tell me immediately! I can't fix it if no one tells me! So besides that eview! I'm going to bed. It's 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm lacking sleep. I hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving break. So Happy Belated Thanksgiving! I love yopu all!**


	11. Truths and Deceptions

**So I was watching Naruto: Shippuuden as I was writing this. Turned out to be a bad idea because I ended up fangirling over flashbacks with Itachi-san in them instead of writing. Did you guys know that one of his favorite foods is cabbage? His least favorite is steak. . . he was soooo cute as a child. Kaawaaaiii!**

**Itachi: And this is why I hate fangirls. **

**Ayame: You know you love me Ita-chan**

**Itachi: Do not call me that.**

**Ayame: While we ignore what Itachi-san wants, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: (watching tv) You know you guys are really weak whenit comes to yaoi (unconcious FBI agents litter the ground) oh well. (pops cookie into her mouth)**

* * *

A man with silver hair sat on a crate in an abandoned warehouse. Fog drifted through the open door, and the sound of waves echoed against the walls. He watched with amusement as the pale man walked around the dead body and blood on the floor. He folded the blood stained cloth in his hand so the cleaner side showed then continued to wipe the scarlet liquid from his scythe. "So, Orochimaru, you've finally come. What took you so fucking long?"

"Is that a way to treat your old friend, Hidan?" Orochimaru jumped over a pile of bones, ripping his pant leg in the process.

"More like a fucking gnat that won't leave me the fuck alone." He held his scythe away from him. He angled it in the candle light to get a better glance at it. Satisfied, he swung it near a wall, adding a mark to the hundreds that already plagued it.

"Even so, I give you good business don't I? Speaking of which," Orochimaru bent down and swiped a badge of the floor. "It seems as if you have been busy."

"Fuck yeah, 150,000 for a cop."

"I thought you didn't take such simple jobs."

Hidan sneered. "Damn brat didn't leave me much fucking choice." He untied a small leather bag around his neck, grasping it tightly.

"I see, he took your trophy bag."

Hidan glared, but a smile was plastered on his face almost immediately after. "It was worth it. You should have seen how stubborn the fucker was. He tried not to scream in agony as I cut him open slowly and pulled out his organs one by one, but I could feel his agony. The pleasure that filled me at the time was pure ecstasy. He actually lasted 6 minutes without his lungs. Six fucking minutes! I think he even out lasted my vampire victims, and to top it off, he had a jewel." Hidan rolled a green pea sized gem between his fingers.

The pale man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He had a soul gem. I thought only-"

"Vampires had them? Humans who are descendants of your kind tend to have them; though, the location of it is in the brain instead of the heart."

"Is that why he approached you?"

"Like hell I know why! They pay me, I do the job. As long as I get to enjoy myself, I don't ask questions."

"I guess you are correct. I should have known you would not. You're not very inquisitive" Orochimaru sighed disappointingly.

"You know," Hidan said almost thoughtfully. "There was another man who came to ask me about the brat Uchiha."

"Really?" Curiosity filled his voice. "Who?"

"I don't know nor do I care, but I will say that he was an old and powerful mother fucker."

"Some one from the counsel maybe?"

"Like I said before, I don't give a fuck." Hidan inspected his scythe one more time before pointing it at Orochimaru. "Now get out of my warehouse before I disembowel you."

* * *

Naruto threw a laptop that crashed into the old mahogany door of his room, leaving a large dent in the door. Growling, he swung his arm wildly, trying to hit whatever was closest to him, which just so happened to be a bookself, knocking it over and kicking any books that landed near his feet. Naruto red eyes searched for something else to destroy, but his attention quickly turned to the intruder who opened his bedroom door.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke was taken back when Naruto growled at him. He could see a fang peak out from under his upper lip, and his red eyes seemed to belong more to a demon than to the blonde. "I know you're upset, but throwing things around and breaking my property won't bring him back."

"What do you know!" Naruto's voice had an unnatural deepness mixed into it as if another voice was trying to override his. "It's always like this!" He threw a nearby picture at Sasuke, who easily dodged the attack. "My mom! My Dad! Asuma! Everyone I care about always dies!" A thin red aura emerged from Naruto's body, wrapping itself around the blonde teen.

"Naruto," Sasuke voice barely registered in the blonde's ears. He was paying more attention to another voice.

**That's right, kit. Get angrier. **

_Shut up! This doesn't involve you._

**Of course it does. If you're upset, I'm upset. You should be mad that someone did that to Asuma. You should want revenge. In fact, if you let me take control now, I can find the killer for you.**

Naruto's unusual features became more pronounce. The scars on his cheeks became deeper and his fangs became longer.

"Dobe, you need to calm do-" the raven did not have a chance to finish his sentence before Naruto launched himself at him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands that were aimed at his throat and stopped them from slicing his neck. The force of the lunge knocked Sasuke to the floor. Naruto continued to try out his new found "claws" by trying to rip out Sasuke's throat. Sasuke held on firmly to Naruto's wrists, trying to push them away from him, but to Sasuke's disbelief he was overpowering him. Sasuke looked around him frantically, trying to find anything to help him escape. _For the love of –_then an idea came to him. He let the blonde's wrists go, causing him to fall forward. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and forced his lips on his.

Naruto froze. The part of him that was still conscious realized that he was kissing the Uchiha and his mind completely shut down. The angry aura that surrounded him slowly started fading. As his mind finally started to reboot, he realized he was kissing the Uchiha. _. . . He's kissing me. Oh my fucking God he's kissing me . . . again dammit! _Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth before he could. Naruto was really considering biting off his tongue until he felt Sasuke tongue touch his. Sasuke's wet muscle circled Naruto's, provoking it to come and play, and without thinking Naruto complied.

Sasuke gave a mental sigh of relief. It seemed that Naruto had returned to his right mind. Sasuke was about to break the kiss when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Sasuke closer to him. Naruto began kissing more aggressively which Sasuke did not mind. What he did mind was that he was still underneath Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha was no uke. He flipped them over quickly, moving any books that might have been in the way without breaking their kiss. He straddled Naruto's waist, allowing himself to get comfortable. He closed his eyes in content. Naruto's lips were surprisingly soft, and his scent was sweet. _Just like his blood, _he could not help but think. He did not open his eyes until he felt something warm and wet against his face. He opened his eyes to see Naruto crying. It was not heavy sobbing or small whimpers; it was silent and soft. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto into his lap, allowing him to cry against him.

* * *

Sasuke took one last look at the sleeping blonde before closing the door softly behind him. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips. Brushing the hair out of his face, he walked down the hall almost bumping into Tobi.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. I didn't see you there." Tobi bowed.

Sasuke muttered something and continued walking.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-sama?" Tobi ran up next to him pacing himself with Sasuke's quick steps.

"It's nothing Tobi."

"Is Sasuke-sama sad because Naruto-san is not returning Sasuke-sama's affections?" Tobi had big sad eyes as if he understood everything.

"That's not the proble- wait, where did you get that idea from?" Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, Sasuke-sama seems to be happiest when he is with Naruto-san. Now that he is living with us, I assume you liked him."

A light blush crossed his cheeks. "Hn, like I could ever like the dobe."

"Awe, you even have a pet name for him."

"Tobi," the raven teen's fist clenched at his sides, trying not to hit him.

"Okay, okay, my mouth is shut," he made a zipper motion across his mouth.

Sasuke began to continue his way down the hall until Tobi once again decided to speak. "Did Naruto-san finish his temper tantrum?"

"Yes he di-, wait, how did you know about his fit?"

Tobi looked down guiltily. "I kind of went into his private files at the school. He was known for his bad fits."

"And why did you do this?" Sasuke was glaring at the poor man, who was becoming more and more squeamish under the Uchiha's gaze.

"Well I promised your parents that I would take care of you, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't some homicidal psycopath."

"And do you think he is?" Sasuke had his own opinion about Naruto of course, but he wanted to hear Tobi's opinion.

"Naruto-san seems very nice; though, his record is pretty bad, but I'll believe what I see with my own eyes as your father use to say."

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips. "For once Tobi, I agree with you."

* * *

"Yo, Kiba! Catch this!" Naruto threw his eFrisbee to Kiba kind of low over Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's heads.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as a side thought, more focused on the game of Frisbee.

Kiba kicked the desk out of the way, so he could jump up and catch the Frisbee. He landed on top of another desk, sliding it a few feet. "Nice throw Naruto!" He threw the Frisbee back with twice the speed and way too low.

Naruto caught the Frisbee before it could hit Iruka, who just walked through the door, in the face.

"It seems that dogs should stick to catching Frisbee's instead of throwing them."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

Iruka gave Naruto a disapproving look. "Naruto."

"Hehehe, sorry Iruka-sensei." The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you have so much energy, Naruto, but please save it for my class."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto hurried to his seat. He really did not like classical Japanese Literature, but he liked Iruka-sensei, so he tried not to get on Iruka's nerves.

It was not even ten minutes before Naruto started to drift off in class. The sound of crumpling paper startled him out of his drossiness. A crumpled up piece of paper landed on his desk. Naruto looked in Kiba's direction. The brunette next to him waved.

Naruto smiled back and uncrumpled the paper. _Hey, man you okay now?_

Naruto scribbled a reply and threw it back. I'm alright. Thanks for asking.

_That's good. I was worried because you have become really pale lately._

It's nothing. Just haven't been outside lately. By the way, have you seen Gaara?

Naruto watched as Kiba read his reply. By the way that Kiba was looking around, he didn't even notice that Gaara wasn't even there.

Chalk flew across the room, hitting Naruto right between the eyes. "Now that I've got your attention Naruto, why don't you read the next section and stay focused in my class."

* * *

Iruka wouldn't let up on Naruto throughout the class until the bell finally sounded at which Naruto took the oppertunity to get out of Iruka's clutches by running out the door as quickly as possible. He didn't stop running until he reached the lunch room, Kiba not too far behind. "Finally freedom!"

"Finally, lunch!" Kiba didn't waste anytime running to the lunch line. "I'll get yours too while I'm there!"

"Wow, not only does he get the paper, he gets your food too. He's trained really well."

"Lay off him, Teme." Naruto avoided looking at Sasuke. Spotting an open table, he headed towards it.

"I can't help it. He makes it so easy." He got to the table first and sat with a smirk. "But your not easy, right, dobe."

A light blush crossed Naruto's agitated face. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything wrong, that is, unless you took my words the wrong way." Naruto could swear he saw Sasuke's ego get bigger.

Naruto sat across from him, focusing on trying to keep his blush down. "I'm going to pretend you don't exist right now."

"Good luck with that."

"What you two talking about?" Kiba sat next to Naruto, sliding a plate of curry and rice towards him.

"Food at last!" Naruto did not even hesitate to start inhaling his food.

"Geez dobe, you act as if I don't feed you." Sasuke watched with horror as Naruto stuffed his face.

"You two live together! Since when?!" Kiba stared between the two.

Before either of them could speak, Naruto abruptly lept from his seat and ran to the trash can, vomitting violenty.

Sasuke was behind him in less than a second, rubbing his back in a soothing way, but it looked like Sasuke felt awkward doing it.

"What the fuck," he panted out before vomiting again.

"Hey, Naruto man, are you alright."

"I'll be fine. Just need to go to the nurse's office to lie down for a bit." He didn't even glance at Kiba, and Sasuke accompianed him, noting that Kiba was glaring at him.

The walk to the nurses office was silent, and luckily for them, the nurse was absent. The blonde sat on one of the white beds. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is the eighth day isn't it."

Sasuke sat in the nurse's chair and nodded. "It is."

"I guess the change is right on schedule huh." Naruto allowed himself fall back onto the bed.

"Yup." Sasuke stood up and shrugged. "But that's why I'm helping you right."

"You better be helping me. You're the one who did this to me bastard." Naruto lifted his hand, so Sasuke could help him up.

"Well I have to go to work now, so-," Sasuke pulled Naruto up with ease. "Why don't we just skip the rest of the day."

"Now you are speaking my language. Let's go."

"You go on ahead. Tobi is waiting out front. I need to do something first."

"Suit yourself. I'm, not staying another minute in this hell hole." Naruto dashed out of the room.

Sasuke however, took his time walking down the hall. The yelling of the students in the cafeteria was distant to him. His mind focused on a single thing. He opened the classroom door and bowed. "May I speak to you, Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

"Naruto-kun! How are you doing, un!" Deidara put his camera down, leaving the model he was working with. "Have you finally come to work for me, un!"

"Not exactly." Naruto backed away slowly.

"Actually, I was wondering if he could try it out today with me. A few pictures, nothing huge." Sasuke intervened between the two blondes before Deidara could do anything to the teen.

"So he is becoming one of us?" Sasuke could swear that Deidara's eyes lit up with the news. "That's great, un! He would be the perfect model! I have an outfit picked out for the two of you and everything. This is going to be a blast, un!" Deidara was practically jumping up and down with joy. "I even have the perfect background." Deidara practically skipped to his assistants.

"He is one scary photographer." Naruto muttered.

"But unfortunately one of the best." Sasuke answered. Sasuke glanced around and turned to Zabuza. "Have you seen Kakuzu, Zabuza?"

Zabuza shook his head then flipped to the next page of his magazine. Sasuke frowned. _That's odd._

A loud slam filled the room, gaining the attention of its occupants. A short red head walked through the abused doors. Everyone in the room tensed, moving out of the way for the red head. Even Sasuke had gone unnaturally still.

"Hey, Teme, who's the pipsqueak." Naruto whispered when the man walked past him.

"That's Sasori no Akasuna. He's the head of the immortal morgue." Sasuke whispered back. "He rarely leaves the morgue. When he does, it is never good."

"Immortals can die?"

"Not even immortals live forever, they are just a pain in the ass to kill." Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine. Naruto could sense the awkwardness so he let the subject drop.

Sasori continued across the room. He didn't stop until he was in front of Deidara, and without warning, they kissed.

"He is also Deidara's lover." Sasuke informed after Naruto's jaw dropped at the red head's sudden show of affection.

Sasori broke apart the kiss and whispered something into Deidara's ear. The blonde nodded. Both of them were headed out the room when Sasori's eyes landed on Naruto. He changed directions unexpectedly and made a direct path to him.

Naruto looked around him to make sure that the man was looking at him. He gulped. The man's brown eyes looked empty, like a puppets, and it was seriously creeping him out.

"Are you related to Minato Namikaze," was the first words that came out of Sasori's mouth. It was short, rude, and to the point.

Naruto felt the tension thicken after he thought that was impossible. "Yeah, what of it."

Whispers left everyone's mouth as soon as Naruto finished his response. For a first time in years, Naruto felt self-conscious about what everyone else was saying.

"It's nothing. It just answered a few questions." He glanced at the young Uchiha. "It was nice meeting you." Sasori left with Deidara, leaving the whispers in his wake.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who still seemed confused and uncomfortable. Naruto seemed to be involved in something big, and he didn't even know it. _Question is, what exatly is he involved in._

**

* * *

**

This chapter sucked. I think it's my worse one yet. I feel as if I rushed it and my writing style just isn't there, but I really wanted to do this chapter today. So while I go to the emo corner please answer the poll of whether or not I should have a happy ending or not on my profile or by a review. I still haven't decided. Also, if you find any errors grammer, spelling, or plot wise, tell me immediately. I do like fixing my mistakes. So you know the drill, review. I'm tired and sick, so I'm going to bed. Enjoy the rest of your weekend everyone as I try to get unsick. (Yes, I know that isn't a word, but I wanna make up words. )


	12. Photoshots

**Merry Christmas! Though this is 2 hours late for Christmas but that's okay! By the way, (spoiler alert) my strategy for threatening Kishimoto-san to bring a certain raven back worked. I am so happy. It was the best Christmas miracle yet!**

**Itachi: It is good to be alive (smiles)**

**Sakura: (faints)**

**Itachi: It's good to be popular**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if there is a 'Timeless' magazine, I don't own that either. I own nothing but the plot . . . for the most part.**

* * *

"May I speak to you, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke's voice startled Iruka, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun, what can I help you with?" Iruka stood up from his desk. "I was just grading papers."

Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him quietly as if to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed. He faced Iruka with one of his fake business smiles. "I've just been selected by my company to go on a tour in England, so I wanted to tell you that I will not be in school starting next week," he said but his voice lacked the enthusiasm.

"Well congratulations! It's nice see our students do well in their careers." Iruka smile brightly. "It's a nice change of pace. Uzumaki-kun can learn quite a bit from you."

"That's another thing I wanted to speak to you about. Uzumaki-san is going with me."

"Is he now?" Iruka's smile lessened just a tad. "It's that internship job that Shizune-san was talking about, right."

"Hai," Sasuke nodded. "The agency is really considering the possibility of having him join our group."

"Really now," Iruka continued to smile. "I'm happy for him. Just let me get my cell phone, so I can remind myself to write out an assignment sheet for you two before you leave." Iruka opened his top drawer and shuffled through its contents.

Sasuke watched absent mindedly, that was until a flash of silver in the drawer caught his attention. It was a hitai-ate with a leaf carved into the center of it. Sasuke mentally cursed. He instinctively grabbed the closest object in his reach and held it in front of him just in time to stop a kunai from plunging through his chest. Sasuke threw the textbook he had grabbed back at Iruka and moved out of the way of Iruka's next assault of shuriken. Sasuke kicked a nearby desk up in the air so that it blocked the shuriken. He caught the desk before it could crash into anything and cause unwanted attention.

Iruka cursed and backed away quickly from the Uchiha.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you know what I am." Sasuke glared. "I didn't appreciate the attack though. I won't die from such attacks, but it still hurts." He motioned to the scratch he received on his hand from one of the shuriken. "When did you find out?"

"Everyone who is a part of the hidden leaf would know that the Akatsuki is run by a bunch of blood suckers." Iruka glared right back.

To Iruka surprise, Sasuke laughed. "Your right about that. They are all insane. Even I'm a bit afraid of them sometimes." Sasuke's face dropped to its usual stoic features. "That's still no reason to attack me though."

"Of course there is. You're turning Naruto into one of your kind," Iruka struggled not to yell, but his fists clenched at his sides.

Sasuke did not reply. He was right and there was no point in arguing the truth. Sasuke turned to leave.

"Where are you going Uchiha."

"After a person delivers a message, most of the time they leave to continue on with their own business. I don't believe I am an exception to that."

"I'm not done with you yet," Iruka drew two more kunai from his pocket, preparing to throw them.

Sasuke didn't bother to slow his steps to the door until he reached for the door handle. "Would you risk a confrontation with Pein and the rest of the Counsel by continuing with an assault against me?"

"Your side is weak. After we sealed the nine away, most of your side was destroyed."

"I do believe that your side lost just as many if not more than we did during the war. We are on equal footing." The bell rang. Sasuke opened the door and walked out, leaving a pissed off Iruka behind.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke, earth to Sasuke you there?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to see Naruto two inches away from his face.

"You know, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask." Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto retreated faster than what he thought was humanly possible.

Naruto's face held a dark blush but tried to hide it. "Like hell I would kiss you. First off, you're a guy. Second, who would kiss you?"

Sasuke looked at him almost lazily. "You didn't seems to have a problem with it yesterday."

"That was . . . er . . . I wasn't . . . Shut up!"

"What did you need, Dobe?"

"Deidara came back and told me to get you, so he can inform us on the shoot we're going to do." He muttered bitterly.

"Well let's get today's shoot over with." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand. "So hurry up."

"That's okay. I don't really want to do this picture with you." Naruto attempted to pull his hand out of his grasp, but quickly gave that idea up, realizing it was a futile attempt. "Sure, how bad can it be."

*Two minutes Later*

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Naruto yelled out in anger, clutching a knife from the buffet table in his hand.

"Calm down, idiot." Sasuke was holding him back effortlessly, but still a little bit annoyed. "It's just a picture, and it won't even be in the magazine. It's just for fun."

"What if it does get out somehow? I wouldn't be able to show my face!"

Sasuke took the knife from him and handed it to Deidara. "Deidara-san, will you promise not to release this picture to the public."

"Yeah, sure. I just want to see what I'm going to be working with Naruto-kun. I swear." Deidara was practically jumping up and down.

"You see, Dobe, he gave you his word. Now will you stop acting stupid." He let Naruto go. Naruto stumbled forward a bit and glared.

"Fine," he grumbled and pouted like a little kid, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. Sasuke felt his cheeks warm and looked at Deidara. "Bring out the outfits."

The shoot went surprisingly well even if there was a reluctant participant. As for the pictures, Naruto tried not to look at the outcomes. In his mind, Naruto was hoping they would vanish if he pretended they didn't exist.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead."Who knew being a model was so hard." He took a swing from his water bottle that was spiked with three drops of blood, courtesy of Sasuke. In the corner of his eye, he saw one of the employees' cold eyes glaring at him. Naruto watched the employee curiously. Glancing around, he noticed there was several other employees giving him cold hard looks. Why would the employees be angry at him? Was his modeling really that bad? All of a sudden, the employees stiffened and went back to work. The teen turned around to see the blonde photographer with a huge smile.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Deidara handed him a manila folder marked 'photos'.

Naruto took the folder with a bit of hesitation and replied, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Naruto walked into class the next morning in a fairly good mood. Sasuke was not there to tease him that morning. It was cloudy, and there was a light autumn breeze that made outside quite enjoyable, and Tobi gave Naruto a legitimate shinobi's katana. Naruto was a bit worried because Tobi said he should keep it with him at all times, but he was too ecstatic to really care.

"Oh my God! It's him! Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed. Naruto winced at the loudness and the next thing he knew he was being hugged by Sakura and surrounded by a lot of girls.

"It's so not fair. I can't believe you're dating him." Ino sighed dramatically and flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I know. It must be because I am the only one who deserves him." She sighed dreamily.

_Yeah, that's completely it._"What got you girls so excited?"

"We saw the magazine." Ino and Sakura said together followed by squealing, waving the magazine everywhere.

Kiba snatched the magazine from their hands and stared in open mouth shock. "Naruto, man . . . I had no idea . . . I mean you could have told me. We still would have been friends even if you go that way."

"Wait, let me see that." Naruto grabbed the magazine away from him. He stared at the magazine with a blank stare, but his hands shook in anger. "He is so fucking dead." On the front of 'Timeless' magazine was one of the pictures from yesterday's shoot. The background consisted of black and red silk draped from the ceiling over a bed surrounded by candles. Sasuke was lying on his back in a pair of tight black jeans low on his hips and the zipper undone with no shirt. His hands were tied with hand cuffs above his head. His eyes stared at the camera. His face looked emotionless, but his eyes looked glazed over like he was debating if he was scared or in ecstasy. Naruto was acting the part of a vampire. He was wearing a black, Italian silk shirt that was half way unbuttoned with matching black slacks. He had a hand on either side of Sasuke's body, his mouth next to Sasuke's neck holding a satisfied smirk and a fang peeking out from under his lip. A trail of blood was on the corner of his lips that dripped onto Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto's blue eyes held lust in them as they looked into the camera. They held a sense of possession over his prey. "And I spent all last night burning the photos."

"Well that would explain why you two are living together." Kiba smirked. "So, Naruto, did you finally get laid."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "No," he grounded through his teeth.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Kiba snickered and dodged a book thrown by the angry blonde. "Now, now, denial isn't good for you."

"Kiba do you really want to be neutered so badly."

"Down, Dobe," Sasuke walked between the two teens gracefully and took his seat and a millisecond later, he was surrounded by girls and one fanboy.

Naruto fought through the crowd, shoving them, mostly Sakura, out of the way. "Teme! What the hell did you do?! I thought you said this was just for fun." Naruto slammed the magazine on Sasuke's desk.

"That's why I went to see Deidara today when I saw the magazine. Technically the magazine was finalized by the time we took the picture for this month's issue; however, Deidara said our picture was too good to pass up on, so he pulled some strings and changed it.

"He does realize that when I find him, I'm going to kill his immortal ass." Naruto's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"He said to just try it and that he'll kick your newborn ass any day."

"Well tell him that-"

"Good morning class, everyone in their seats." Kakashi walked in quickly and right as the bell rang. Everyone stared. Kakashi walked in as the bell rang. He was on time. This didn't compute with the rest of the students for they didn't move. They just stared blankly at their teacher and wondered who replaced him.

"I said everyone in their seats. Unless that is you rather read Icha Icha Tactics." Kakashi eyes curved into upside down U's.

Students hurried to their desk, tripping over one another in the process. They all got to their seats in pretty much less than 5 seconds except Kabuto who laid trampled in the back. "A little help here guys."

"Now that everyone is in their seats," Kakashi said cheerfully, ignoring the soft cries of Kabuto. "I have some sad news to share with all of you. Gaara no Suna will not be joining us for the rest of the year."

Of course most of the class did not really care or knew who he was. He was silent , violent, and tended to 'accidentally' stab people with things: pencils, plastic knives, erasers, etc. One blonde however was not as accepting.

"What do you mean Gaara's gone!" The blonde had stood up so quickly the desk fell over.

"I would appreciate it if you would please sit down and be quiet, Uzumaki." Kakashi's face might have looked happy but the bite in his tone and the use of Naruto's last name made shivers run up his spine. He quietly picked up his desk and sat down.

Naruto felt Kakashi's gaze on him, and he couldn't help but squirm. It wasn't even the eye that was visible that he was worried about. It was the eye that was covered by his silver hair that was creeping him out. Granted, he couldn't see the eye, but none the less, he felt its gaze.

Class went by excruciatingly slow. Naruto felt like he was being watched by Kakashi the whole class, and when he wasn't being watched, he watched Kakashi glare at Sasuke for brief seconds before looking away. Naruto jumped up when the bell rang and ran to catch up with Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a slightly, but barely noticeable, shocked expression.

"What?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You want something don't you." Sasuke shook his head and cleared away the expression.

"Now why would you say that," Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You've never called me by my name before." Sasuke stopped at his locker and began switching out his books.

"Sure I have." Naruto said defensively, pouting.

_Cute. _"Name one time."

"Well," Naruto started but trailed off quickly frowning. "Fine I haven't, but it doesn't mean that I want something."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about then, Dobe?" Sasuke dropped his bag and folded his arms expectantly.

Naruto shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Can you take me to Suna to see Gaara?"

"And this is not wanting something?" he said sarcastically, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well can you do it or not."

"I can, but why should I?" Sasuke picked up his bag and began down the hall.

"Because I'm worried about one of my best friends. I don't see him in 2 days and then randomly he moves back home. It's not like him."

Sasuke looked at him dead in the face. "If I take you, will you please stop whining over that stupid toad I threw out."

"He was a family pet!" Naruto glared. "You had no right throwing him out."

"It's my house. I'm not going to sit around while a toad the size of my big screen TV occupies my bathtub 24/7." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto and Sasuke went into a glaring contest. After two minutes, Naruto finally sighed. "Okay, I'll give up on letting him in the house as long as he stays in the pond out back."

"Deal." Sasuke agreed quite satisfied. "We'll leave for Suna tonight."

"Oi," the voice drew the attention of the two boys to its owner, Neji. Neji walked up to them, his face in its usual scowl when approaching Naruto. This time however, his scowl was lacking. Bags were under his eyes and his eyes were tainted pink. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail and it was uncombed. He looked like he had just crawled out of hell. "I want to go with you guys."

"Why the hell would we let you go?! You don't even like Gaara. Plus, what type of request is that. You didn't even say please. You don't go asking people to do stuff for you without being at least somewhat polite. And another thing -"

"Okay," Sasuke cut off Naruto's rant with his one word. "Be at the airport at 6 pm tonight." Sasuke turned heel on that note, leaving a gaping Naruto behind.

* * *

Yelling. That is what one does not want to wake up to. Unfortunately for a certain red head, that was the case. He pulled his big red comforter and silk sheets over his head to try to block out the sound. When the yelling didn't stop he glared at the first thing he could see which just so happened to be his clock. Two fucking o'clock in the afternoon. Gaara glared harder at the clock and threw it across the room. It was way too earlier. He wasn't planning to get up for another 3 to 4 hours. Whoever it was making all that noise was going to die slowly and painfully. He sat up slowly and forced himself out of bed. He avoided tripping over a random puppet that his brother left in his room; however, he ended up running into the edge of the half opened door. Gaara no Suna was not a morning or afternoon person or whenever he woke up person which was why no one ever caught him sleeping because he was quite violent when he was half asleep. He made it outside his room and into the hallway. Now that Gaara was somewhat awake he could pick out the two voices arguing. One was his brother, Kankuro. It was no surprise since his brother liked to pick fights with people, but the other voice he picked out made him smile a bit. He looked over the balcony that overlooked the large foyer and grand marble staircase on either side of him and called out just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Naruto."

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto grinned up at him, momentarily forgetting the argument he was in.

Gaara jumped off the balcony landing gracefully in front of his company. Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out in amazement and he could swear he heard Sasuke mutter, "show off."

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"We were worried about you." Naruto answered as if there was no more obvious reason.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine." He pointed to his house and staff. "Quite well provided for."

"Yeah, so you guys can just go home." Kankuro jumped in, still glaring at his supposed 'guests'.

"But I wanted to wreak havoc, I mean play with Gaara-kun." Naruto whined acting cute. On the inside he grinned evilly. _No one can resist this face. Not even 'baa-chan._

"I guess you can stay for a cup of ramen." Gaara turned to show them the way to the kitchen. He stopped when a breeze from a nearby open window stopped him. He spun around quickly and saw Neji standing quietly behind Naruto and Sasuke. He glared at Sasuke who just stood there with a smug look across his face.

Neji caught Gaara's gaze and waved but tried to avoid looking straight at him.

Gaara was about to say something to Sasuke when something crashed loudly in the background. All occupants in the room turned towards the noise. A giant vase laid broken into many pieces with a guilty looking Naruto standing next to it. "What?"

They all just stared at him in silence. They glanced at the house around them and cursed. Everything around them was expensive and all in the grasp of a certain Uzumaki, Naruto.

* * *

**So, that's the end of that. I felt we needed a chapter that wasn't quite so heavy. Yes, Naruto is acting kind of uke-ish but it's his way on trying to get what he wants. By the way if you see a mistake, tell me!**

**So, my goal is 20 reviews this chapter. My last few chapters haven't really gotten reviews, and I'm working on improving my older chapters. If anyone got any constructive criticisms, I'm all ears. I really don't mind flames. However, writing, "You're a faggot" is not a flame. That is called being an asshole. Other than that, review. If you haven't taken the poll on whether this story should have a happy ending or not, please take it. Or write it in a review. Happily holidays to every one and may your dreams come true (wow corny much).**


	13. Kisame vs Kyuubi

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't bring myself to type the chapter out. Yeah, I'm lazy, and I know it. I will be graduating soon, so I'll have a lot more time to write. Hopefully, I'll update again in another week or so. **

**Itachi: If you weren't so lazy, you would have finished the story already.**

**Ayame: True, but I do what I want when I want to. Now give me a kiss.**

**Itachi: I refuse.**

**Ayame: (smiles) KisaIta.**

**Itachi: . . . You were saying love.**

**Ayame: That's what I like to hear.**

**Disclaimer: FBI Agents: (tied up) Please no more! It burns!**

**Ayame: Give me a break it. It's not even full blown out yaio. It's minor shonen-ai. (rolls eyes) Amateurs. **

* * *

"Gaara . . . Gaara . . . Gaara . . . Helloooo! . . . . Mr. Red Head! Anyone in there! Calling Mr. homicidal!"

"What?" Gaara snapped at the brunette sitting beside him. Kiba only smiled though he squirmed under Gaara's glare.

"I have something very important I have to tell you."

"Tell Naruto," Gaara replied.

"But he already knows, and it involves Naruto."

Gaara turned his head, watching the activities outside the window. Kiba took that as the hint to go ahead and talk. Making sure no one was paying attention to them; he leaned over closer to Gaara. "Two nights ago, me and Naruto went into that abandoned mansion on the opposite side of town. You remember that dare Neji wanted us to do. Well, we went inside and well," Kiba glance around one more time to make sure no one was listening. "I think we met a real vampire."

Gaara stiffened slightly, but went unnoticed by the brunette.

"That's not even the scary part. When we tried to escape, he bit Naruto."

Gaara turned to look at Kiba. "Figment of your imagination." His eyes watched the raven transfer student walk into the room. Of course Gaara knew that the new student was a vampire. He could sense it the moment he walked through the door. What he did not know was that Naruto had been bitten. Gaara figured that Sasuke's presence in the school had distracted him enough to not think about the slight change in Naruto's scent, or maybe he thought that Naruto had been in contact with the guy earlier that day and some of the vampire's scent had rubbed off on him. Either way, he didn't think much of it, which is until now.

"Yeah right, do you really think I could make something like that up?" Kiba threw his hands up into the air, trying to get his point across.

Gaara glared at Kiba but stopped himself. He let a small smirk cross his features to scare Kiba. Needless to say, Kiba was wide eyed and almost shaking at the darkness that crossed Gaara's face with that smirk. "Your right. You're not smart enough. Now sit down and shut the hell up."

Kiba nodded fiercely and sat down without another word.

* * *

Everyone stared in horror and slight disgust as Naruto inhaled his ramen and drank the broth inside. When he finished, he slammed the bowl on the table, knocking over table condiments in the process. "So that's how you found out. Figures, he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Just like another person I know." Sasuke ignored the blonde's glares and took another sip of tea. He frowned a bit and took out a small vile from his pocket and added a few drops of its contents.

Neji hadn't said anything during the whole exchange nor did he show any reaction to the fact that Sasuke was a vampire. He did however seem to try to get as far away from Sasuke without it looking that way.

"It's amazing you can still eat that stuff due to your situation." Sasuke watched as Naruto began on his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Ramen is not food. It is the source of all life and the essence of all being."

The three other occupants in the room stared at him with a blank expression. Sasuke shook his head in amusement and let a chuckle slip through his lips. "Dobe, you are something else."

Naruto grinned and continued downing another helping of ramen with no signs of slowing. As Naruto was about to attack his sixth bowl of ramen, he paused. "Hey, what's that?"

The three other teens turned to the direction he was staring but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto got up from his seat and crossed the room, oblivious to the odd glances he was receiving. He approached closet door that was ajar slightly. A small tuft of fur stuck out as well as clothes and other materials. He pulled on the tuft of fur and attached to it was an old beat up teddy bear. The seams were loose, stuffing was leaking out of its stomach and shoulder, and it was also missing an eye. Naruto stared at it long and hard. "Hey, Gaara, how long have we known each other?"

"Two years. We met in 9th grade." Gaara stared at the bear as well, tensing but only slight.

Sasuke noticed this as did Neji. "It's just a stuffed bear, Dobe. Come sit back down."

"No, I know I've seen this bear before." He didn't let his eyes off it. He concentrated a bit more before turning to face Gaara. "Are you sure we didn't know each other before that?" Naruto said this with all the seriousness he could muster.

* * *

"Hey, brat, stop right there!" A small boy no older than 5 or 6 with makeup on his face chased after a young blonde child.

"Only if you can catch me, Kankuro." The blonde's azure eyes shone with defiance. He clutched a small marionette puppet to his chest as he slid down the banister. He jumped off and continued running towards the kitchen.

"Please, stop." A small red hair child teared up as he watched his brother chase after the blonde. "Naruto-kun, give it back."

"Not until he says sorry." Naruto yelled.

Kankuro ran after him, accidentally pushing Gaara to the floor.

Naruto saw what happened and glared at Kankuro when Gaara began to cry. Kankuro glared back and snatched his puppet from Naruto and rushed off.

Naruto walked to the crying red head and squatted next to him. He picked up the teddy bear that lay at his feet and smiled. "Don't cry Gaara-kun. Everything is good. See." He handed the bear to Gaara who hugged it tightly.

Gaara smiled and wiped away at his tears. "Arigato," he said quietly.

Naruto grinned and took Gaara's hand. "Come on. Lunch is done. Jaraiya made us ramen." He pulled on Gaara's hand, pulling him to the kitchen behind him.

* * *

"No, I don't think so," Gaara lied. Gaara wasn't good at that. Lying. He usually didn't speak, so he never needed to lie. Neji and Sasuke had already caught onto the lie. He knew that, but Naruto just smiled. He trusted him. That idiot was so blind sometimes.

"Just wanted to make sure. I probably just saw something like it in the store." Naruto sat down again and continued with his ramen.

Gaara stole glances at Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He could understand why. Sasuke had lived long enough to know when to leave things alone. Neji on the other hand was trying not to get caught looking at him. He was jealous. He could tell. His brow was creased in anger slightly. He knew that Gaara was lying, and it was obvious to what conclusion he had come up with. He thought Gaara was in love with Naruto, but he didn't think it would work out between them, so he erased Naruto's mind. At least, it was probably something along those lines. The thought was kind of cute to Gaara, but he was worried. He didn't want Neji to question Naruto and bring up memories. That would come soon enough and Naruto wasn't prepared for the truth quite yet.

"Slow down Dobe before you choke yourself." Sasuke broke through Gaara's thoughts.

Naruto finished off the bowl and shoved it out of the way and patted his stomach. "That was good."

"It's a wonder how your still that thin when you eat that much." Sasuke gestured to the 7 bowls that were stacked on the table.

"Running from cops is very good excercise," Naruto said in a very bad Chinese accent.

Sasuke resisted a chuckle. "You really are an idiot." He scooted out of the way so the maid could reach the bowls.

Naruto brushed her hand away. "I can do it," he pulled off a smile that made her blush. She bowed and left but not before feeling a glare pointed her way from a certain Uchiha. "And I'm not an idiot, Teme. It's okay to joke around once in a while. You would know that too if you didn't have a stick shoved up your ass."

Sasuke snorted and turned to look at the surroundings a bit more.

Naruto grabbed the dishes off the table and proceeded to put them in the sink or tried to. He tripped over a rug, dropping and breaking most of the bowls.

"Way to go, Dobe."

Naruto glared. "Shove it, asshole."

* * *

"Is the first step done?" A soft velvet voice asked in the dim lighting of candles. The raven hair man sat in a chair with a book in his hand. His cold coal eyes watched the tall blue man sit across from him.

"Yeah, it's done." Kisame gave a shark tooth filled grin. "And you know what else?" Itachi looked back down to his book and turned the page. "I got a bit of information too. Turns out Hidan had been talking to Orochimaru recently. He's beginning to figure out that we don't trust him."

"He knows we don't trust him. Just like he is trying to use us, we're using him. Everyone knows this." He didn't bother to look up as he said this and turned the page in his book.

Kisame shrugged Itachi's comment off. "The other thing is that it turns out that the one we're after is living with your brother." Kisame smirked. He grabbed the Uchiha's attention.

"Is he now?" It didn't sound like a question. It sounded as if he could care less, but he was no longer reading. He stared at the book, but his eyes did not follow the words on the page.

"He's turning and is constantly under watch. The situation is definitely in his favor." He watched Itachi get up from his seat and blew out the candle, his hair curtaining his face as he bent down to do so. It was out of its usual ponytail, so it moved freely. His every move accented greatly by his flowing hair. Kisame wasn't gay as far as he knew, but even knowing this he could still fall in love with the Uchiha's features. He looked delicate like a girl, but he could strike a kill without remorse or thought. Kisame doubt the man could feel anything, but Itachi's acting skills would make one think twice about that. He could fake any emotion and be anyone. He had to have been a shinobi in a past life if not an actor.

Itachi flipped the light switch, and the lights came on in the room. "Then we'll just have to turn it back into our favor."

"You know; you could of just turned the lights on in the first place instead of lighting those damn candles, not that you need them in the first place."

"Habits are hard to break." Itachi replied.

"I can see that." Kisame pointed to Itachi's 19th century clothes. He wore a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the middle forearm. He had a black silk vest and matching black pants.

Itachi ignored him. "Does Orochimaru know about the boy?"

"Not as far as I know. Kabuto goes to the same school as both of them. I'm sure he'll get suspicious if he doesn't know it. He looks just like Minato. He is kind of hard to miss." Kisame grabbed some dangos off the table. "It's only a matter of time before they pull a move."

"Then we'll have to make it first. Get me a meeting with Sasori no Akasuna."

"Problem with that, doesn't Deidara hate you? And I'm sure Sasori won't be happy if you interrupt them at this time of day."

"Minor details." Itachi walked over to the coffee table and ate a dango. "We must expose him and take care of Naruto before it's out of our hands."

* * *

"I'm warning you; don't move from this spot, Dobe. If you piss some one off-"

"They could disembowel me. I got it the first 10 times you said it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Get on with your date already."

"It's not a date. I'm meeting a member from the counsel to begin your registration. It's an annoying thing I have to do in order to keep other vampires away from you."

"I'm still calling it a date. Why else would you meet in a vampire club?" Naruto leaned back in his seat. "And why did I have to come?"

"Just in case he or she wants to meet you," Sasuke said impatiently, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'm serious, stay-"

"Put." Naruto finished for him. "Yeah, yeah." He watched Sasuke disappear into a door in the back.

Loud music blared in the background, deafening any and all noise from other people. Naruto sat still for a grand total of 5 minutes before he couldn't stand being in one spot. He stood up and headed to the door, pulling out a cigarette and lighter in the process. The place was pretty empty, though it was midday so just like any normal club; he figured it would be busier later that night. He had no problems getting out. He recieved a few looks as he passed, but no one bothered him. Outside, he lit his cigarette and took a drag. It had been awhile since he had a smoke. He hadn't light up once since he met Sasuke. He felt the tension role of his shoulders, and he relaxed.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki, Naruto are you?" A tall man had walked up to him. He wore a high collar jacket on that covered over half of his face.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto felt his hair stand on end. He had a bad feeling about this.

**You better run, kit.**

_What are you talking about you-_

The next thing the blonde knew, he was doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach and gasped for air. The man grabbed Naruto by his shirt and forced him to stand again.

"You don't seem like much for someone so special. You seem so . . . human." The man's voice sounded amused.

"Maybe because I am you asshole," Naruto panted out, but he glared anyway.

"Sure you are." He laughed.

"Let go of me." Naruto broke the man's grip and backed away.

"But you got some guts; I'll give you that much, kid. Let's see what you got." The man unbuttoned his black jacket to reveal his pale blue face and sharp teeth. He raised his fist and grounded his feet.

"I thought you would never ask." Naruto charged his right fist pulled back ready for a punch. He threw a jab toward the man's face, but the man dogged it with ease. He returned the assault with a punch of his own. The punch connected with Naruto's collar bone. Naruto flew back into the wall, bracing himself on impact to protect his head. He tried to stand up, but pain radiated from his shoulder. He clenched his teeth in pain.

"I'm kind of disappointed. I expected more from Kyuubi's container." Another kick was delivered to Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed forcibly, blood trailing from the corner of his lips. "But it can't be helped." The man reached into the front of his jacket, his eyes trained on the boy with a twisted grin. He pulled out a broadsword covered in white bandages. Naruto couldn't fathom how he could hide such a large sword without it being noticeable but then again, the man was blue . . .

He lifted the sword above the teen's head. "Nothing personal, kid. Just following orders."

Fear enveloped Naruto's entire being. He was going to die. Just like that, by a man he never even met. He knew he had done a lot of shit to people, but he was sure nothing was bad enough to get himself killed. He shut his eyes tightly. Awaiting the blow. _I'm not ready to die._

**Who said you had to die, kit? **A vague image of a man appeared in Naruto's mind. He was behind bars with a seal covering the lock. He sat in his cell with his fiery red hair covering most of his face. He held a smug smile on his face causing a fang to peek out from under his upper lip. **I can save us.**

_Why would you save me? _He gave the man a doubtful look. _You never offered to help me before._

The man gave a chilling laugh. **Simple, kit. If you die, so do I.**

_Do you think I'm stupid? If I give you control, you'll do ever thing you can to keep it._

**That was true once upon a time, but who would want your body when now I can have my own?**

_Excuse me? _Alarm crossed Naruto's face.

**Never mind that now. Yes or No. He's about to swing.** An all knowing smirk was glued to his face. Both fangs now clearly visible.

The sword came down hard and fast, but it was more like slow motion to the blonde. His eyes changed red and his scars became more pronounced. The blue man's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto caught the swinging blade with one hand.

Naruto pushed the blade back. The man stumbled, but regained his footing quickly, readying for another attack. The blonde stood with malevolence written on his crooked smile that covered his face. He tilted his head to both sides, cracking his neck then he rolled his left shoulder and flexed his hand. "**That was some punch. You actually broke my collar bone.**" He licked the blood off his lips and his smirk widened. "**Now let's have a real fight shall we.**" The moment Kisame blinked, Naruto had disappeared from his view.

A soft splash was heard behind him. He moved his sword to cover his back just in time to block the attack. A loud crack was heard as his fist connected. Kisame dropped the sword and turned to face him. He knew the sword would break if it took another hit; however, Naruto's hand had also taken heavy damage. Naruto's knuckles were dripping blood. They were shattered, but the boy did not even seem to notice. The blonde raised his fists again, daring for Kisame to come at him.

Kisame grinned in return. He ran at him and threw a serious of punches and kicks. Naruto evaded them all easily. Right, left, jump back, parry, duck. It was almost effortless for Naruto. Kisame's grin grew as his assault continued. He didn't think he would have so much fun with the brat.

Naruto caught one of the kicks and countered with his own, connecting with Kisame's jaw. Kisame fell to the ground, but he stood up quick enough, wiping the blood from his lips. Kisame and Naruto engaged in a stare down, seeing who would make the next move.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood at the entrance of the club. His face was stoic and his eyes were shifting from Kisame and Naruto constantly. Worry was in his eyes, but it was masked pretty well. He could tell that Kisame was another vampire. He figured Naruto would pick a fight with someone the moment he wasn't looking. What really concerned him were Naruto's features. He was in that state again. No one had to tell him that that wasn't Naruto, but he couldn't decipher what it was exactly.

Kisame and Naruto now took notice of their location. They stood in the middle of the street. Cars stopped up both ways, honking at them to get out of the street. They hadn't even noticed the yells of profanity at them and the loud noise. They had also gathered a crowd of spectators, wondering if they were shooting a movie. However, neither of them could care less. As they were getting ready to resume their fight, another interference occurred.

"Kisame, that's enough." A raven hair man walked into the street. His voice wasn't that loud, but it could be heard over all the noise.

Naruto's red eyes watched the man. He looked like Sasuke, but he was darker, more mysterious, and held more power than Sasuke. A brief image of the painting Naruto saw a few days ago flashed though his head. He was sure about the man's identity. Kyuubi wasn't as slow as the blonde. Normally, he wouldn't care less, but curiosity was bugging him. Sasuke had said his family was dead, yet, here this man stood. Sasuke's shocked and hateful expression towards the man did not help him stop his curiosity either.

The raven picked up the sword and looked at Naruto silently. He barely took notice of the other raven running towards him until he stood in front of Naruto protectively. "Itachi," he muttered with so much malice that if the man he were speaking to were human, he would most likely drop dead. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he wasn't.

"Little brother," he nodded to him. His face was stoic, but nothing like Sasuke's stoic face. It truly had no expression. The perfect face of a doll. A beautiful face, but completely dead.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with me." Sasuke said carefully, trying not to let his anger run him. He couldn't help but think of things he would like to do to his brother. He would personally love to rip out his intestines and strangle him with them or maybe rip off his gentiles and stuff it down his throat until it came out the other end, but that would have to wait. Naruto's safety came first.

"Who said he did?" was Itachi's cold reply. "Not everything is about you, Otouto." Itachi ignored the boy who was in a state of confusion. "Kisame, we are done here for today. Let us leave before unwanted attention shows up."

Kisame huffed and grabbed his blade from him. "You do know how to ruin a guy's fun." Itachi ignored him and began walking out of the street. The people on the side moving out of his way to let him pass. Kisame followed, but he didn't get the same special treatment as Itachi. He had to shove people out of his way.

Sasuke was thinking about going after him, but the smell of Naruto's blood stole his attention. Naruto's eyes faded back to blue, but a hint of red stayed. His breathing turned to short pants and he could no longer hold his own body weight. Sasuke caught him before he could completely collapse. He looked at his brother's retreat route and then at Naruto's semi-conscious form and growled in frustration. He threw Naruto on his back and walked to his car. He slid the teen into the passenger seat and hurried to the other side. He could hear sirens on the next street over. He cursed under his breath and drove of as fast as he could.

When he felt they were far away enough from the scene he took a glance at Naruto. He did another look to confirm what he just saw. He was healing, at an accelerated pace. Even if Naruto was turning, it would be impossible to heal that fast until he was about to complete his turn.

Naruto groaned in pain when he tried to move his arm. "Damn, asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath. _You're doing that on purpose._

**It's fun watching you in pain. I said I'd help you out, but I didn't say I'd heal the really painful stuff. You let it happen, so you can deal with it.**

_When I get my hands on you-_

**Get real, kit. Do you really think you can beat me? **Kyuubi was silent for a moment, but when he began to speak again his voice was full of amusement. **I'll tell you what. I'll stop making fun of you for a short while if you do one thing. **

_And what would that be? _Naruto asked suspiciously.

**I want you to figure out your feelings towards the Uchiha before you completely turn.**

_What? _Naruto asked with confusion. _What do you mean by that? The only feelings I have towards him is annoyance. Ever since I met him, he's caused me nothing but trouble._

**You find trouble with or without him. And if that what you think, I feel sorry for him. **Kyuubi's laugh filled his mind and Naruto became more irritated by the second. If he ever did find a way to lay his hands on Kyuubi, he'd be sure to make him suffer.

"Are you okay, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He was beginning to worry when Naruto started to look angry then puzzled then back to irritated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde murmured. His eyes felt heavy. As time went by, they drifted shut.

Sasuke watched him fall asleep, granted he probably should have been watching the road so they wouldn't crash and possibly kill Naruto, but the blonde looked cute as he struggled to stay away. By the time he had fallen asleep, his eyes finally turned back to normal and the accelerated healing had slowed. Sasuke frowned at this. His brother had not come back for him. he came back for Naruto. Why? He had meant to ask Naruto if he had met the man before, but now that he thought about it, it would have been a stupid question. Naruto smelled like smoke. When he was searching for Naruto, he asked the doorman if he had seen him. The doorman said he had seen him going outside with a lighter and cigarette in his hand. If he was smoking, he doubt that he would pick a fight until he finished, and he didn't smell of smoke strong enough to have finished. The blue man must have approached him. The blue man worked for his brother or at least with his brother. His brother wouldn't have anyone start a fight without a purpose. This attacked was planned, but Naruto didn't know about vampires before he met him, and he definitely didn't know his brother. So why would his brother go after Naruto? There was nothing special about him yet, people knew of him. Sasori, Itachi, and apparently the counsel. The counsel was busy today and Sasuke ended up meeting with an assistant. When he told the assistant Naruto's name, the assistant said that Naruto's family was already registered. It wouldn't make sense though unless his parents were involved with vampires, but again in that case, Naruto would have known about vampires.

"Then what else is there?" Sasuke mumbled. Then it hit him. Naruto's other self. That had to be involved in all this.

Sasuke parked his Mercedes behind the mansion before leaning on the steering wheel. He sat there thinking of how that could be related to anything, but nothing sensible came to mind. He looked at the sleeping idiot and smiled. "You are definitely more trouble than you're worth aren't you?"

Naruto's head fell forward, making it look like a nod.

Sasuke chuckled. "You are such a dobe."

* * *

**So how was that? It's longer than usual to make up all that time I didn't update. Please review. It would really make me happy. Especially since all my friends around me has a boyfriend and I don't. Never have and probably never will, and I always seem to get stood up at the movie theaters by my 'freinds'. Every single time. And it just so happens to be raining that same day. (sigh)**** At least my manga won't betray me. (watches mom take away manga) Noooooo!!!!!**


	14. Answers are lost and Questions linger

**Yeah so I haven't updated in forever. I really have no excuse. I started college. I failed calculus, I'm just as single as I was for the past 18 years of my life, and my dad still has cancer. My college life is doing just great. Bright side, I don't have my English professor anymore for those who read my hiatus message and . . . . yeah that's about it.**

**Itachi: (shakes his head) You need friends. **

**SakuraM: (hangs head sadly) I know.**

**Disclaimer: (on the docks. Everyone is dressed in black and wearing fedoras. A splash is heard) Sleep with the fishes you punks. (Throws FBI badges into the water.) **

* * *

Tobi walked down the halls of the Uchiha manor whistling "Go" by Flow and holding a silver tray with whiskey and ice. It was a quiet day at the Uchiha household. At least, it was until he got closer to Naruto's room.

"Dammit, Teme! It's too big. You are not sticking that into me!" Naruto's voice could be heard clearly down the hall.

"Dobe, you're the one who asked for this. Just sit still and take it." Sasuke's voice could now be heard as well as he approached the door.

"Ah, it hurts," the blonde whined. "Take it out."

"Stay still, and it won't hurt so much." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto groaned.

Tobi opened the door. Sasuke was leaning over Naruto with a needle in his hand, draining the contents into Naruto's arm. "Teme," Naruto said weakly.

"It will take some time for your body to get used to it. You'll feel weak for the next couple of days." Sasuke removed the large needle quickly and put it on the tray Tobi had brought in. He took the bottle of whiskey and ice and put it on Naruto's bed side. "Give me your hand."

Naruto obeyed, too tired to argue with the prick. Sasuke took a cloth that was lying in a basin of hot water and cleaned off the dirt and blood off his knuckles. It took a while to get the dried blood of his hand and reopened some of the wound. Sasuke held his breath as he took the bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wound. Naruto hissed, trying to pull his hand away, but the raven kept him from moving. "Keep it still."

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" Naruto asked, glaring at the raven.

"Of course, why else would I tell you to get into a fight with another vampire? Oh wait, I didn't." Sasuke retorted, not even bothering to look at the blonde. Sasuke put the bottle on the bedside again and started wrapping his hand.

Naruto laid back against his pillows weakly. "What the hell did you give me again?"

"It's something that will increase your blood count since you refuse to drink blood. It will help you heal a bit faster and starve off the hunger you will be feeling soon from loss of blood. Unfortunately, it has a weakening side effect."

"Great," Naruto muttered bitterly.

Sasuke laid Naruto's hand on the bed and put some ice over it. "Keep that there for 10 minutes. Try not to do anything stupid for that long."

"Ha ha very funny."

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the water basin and other supplies he had used. "Feel free to drink some whiskey if you're up to it."

Sasuke was about to close the door as he left when he heard a soft thank you come from behind him. Sasuke smiled to himself and closed the door.

"Shall I dispose of this Sasuke-sama?" Tobi picked up the needle.

"Yes, and make sure to do it properly."

"Of course." Tobi bowed and trotted off.

**Figure anything out kit?**

Naruto found himself standing in front of that iron cage once again. Those dangerous pair of red eyes staring at him. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of them as he used to be. _No. Why can't you just tell me?_

**Because watching you struggle is fun for one.**

_Asshole. _

**And proud of it. The second thing is that unless you figure it out on your own, it won't get through that thick, idiotic skull of yours.**

_Can you tell me why I am bothering to listen to you again?_

**Because I'm bored and you have no choice.**

Naruto rolled his eyes. Maybe he should see a shrink about this annoying problem.

**Listen brat, things are about to get rough.**

_You mean the fish man who attacked me wasn't rough? _He said sarcastically, but when Kyuubi looked at him seriously he had to say it. _Shit._

**You need to toughen up kit. It won't be long before you find yourself in a similar situation with a tougher opponent.**

_You know this sounds strangely like a manga plot line right now._

**It's good that your joking, so when your head flies off your body from an attack you didn't see come, it will still be laughing.**

_You are just a bucket full of cheer._ Naruto sat in front of the gate. _I'm doing my best here. I can't help but kid some._

**Doing your best isn't enough. This will be life and death. Just be prepared when the time comes. If you die, so will I.** The cage started fading away, and Naruto awoke to reality. He looked at the clock, struggling slightly. He had been out of it for an hour. He took the ice bag off his hand. It definitely felt a lot better. The only thing that still hurt was his shoulder, but the pain was significantly less there too. "I guess I owe the bastard one."

* * *

"Well, is it there?"

Sasori glared at the silver haired man. If he asked that one more time, he didn't care what the consequences were, he was going to kill the man. "I know you are impatient," Sasori tried to say it as calmly as he could. "But unless you want his corpse more mangled than it already is, I suggest you wait."

The man tapped his foot impatiently.

Sasori pulled apart the opening in the skull he made and cut through the two hemispheres. He paused for a moment, and removed his hands wiping the blood on his apron. "It's not there."

"So it was Hidan."

"Jiraiya-san. I'm sure you are relieved to find out you're right and angry that you're right at the same time; however, I did what you asked, so if you would kindly have these two remove their weapons from my back, I would be very grateful."

Jiraiya waved Iruka and Kakashi off. The men lowered their blades, but not their guard. They still kept a very sharp eye on Sasori's movements.

"Is there anything else you want from me." Sasori grabbed his autopsy utensils and put them in the sink.

"Yes, we want to know about Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered. He stared at Asuma then he took the blanket and pulled it over his pale face.

"I don't know anything about Orochimaru. He was banned from the council and is a fugitive. He is wanted dead."

"Don't lie. We know you made a deal with him. We want to know what you gave him."

"I gave him a couple of corpses. No one important." Sasori lied looking right into Jiraiya's eyes.

"What is he doing with them?"

"I don't know. I don't ask. Most people who use the corpses when I finish with them use them for experimental purposes. Usually UV radiation research. I didn't ask. He had the paper work in order. By law I am required to give it to him, no questions asked."

"What are the names of the corpses?"

"I can't tell you that."

Jiraiya looked down at the smaller man. "I think you'll make an exception for us."

"Why should I? You humans think you know everything. You live for what? A hundred years if you're lucky? There is so much you don't know yet you think you are better than us. You call us monsters, but you're no better than we a-," Jiraiya cut Sasori of with a punch across his cheek. Sasori just smirked. "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Not at all. It was to make me feel better." Jiraiya shook his hand to bring back feeling into it. "You're going to tell us because if you don't, a certain photographer is going to be killed."

Sasori visibly tensed. "Why do you want to start a war so badly?"

"You started it first when you're people attacked Minato's son."

Sasori smiled a bit. So that's what was going on. "Then you should know it wasn't us. The counsel would never allow it."

"Bullshit."

"I'll tell you what you need to know, but it's too late." Sasori chuckled.

"Kakashi, Iruka, give him some dead man's blood and send him to Ibiki. Release the blonde once Ibiki is sure that he has gotten everything he can."(1) The two men nodded, putting their blood soaked knives to Sasori's forearms. "The funny thing about you working in a morgue." Jiraiya said as both men cut into his arms. "Is that you are surrounded by your own poison."

Sasori writhed in pain, but refused to give them the satisfaction of letting them hear him scream. Kakashi and Iruka dragged him out. Jiraiya kicked a chair across the room hitting several beakers and test tubes, spilling their contents everywhere. He didn't care. Naruto was joining them, meaning they would have to kill him.

* * *

"Why am I up so early, Teme?" Naruto yawned. He was still in his sweats and t-shirt that he had slept in last night. He was standing in a dojo type room with wooden floor and rice paper walls. He was so tired when he was taken to the room that he didn't even remember walking to the room in the first place.

"Training. If my brother is after you, he will come again soon. You need to be ready." Sasuke stood in front of him in a normal t-shirt and jeans.

"And you couldn't wait for me to get dressed? Forget it, I'm going back to bed." Naruto turned around, but instinct told him to jump back just in time for shuriken to whiz passed him.

Off to his right, Tobi stood with shuriken in his hands. "Good job, Naruto-kun!"

"What the hell Tobi!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled to dodge another shuriken, falling in the process.

"Tobi is an expert of human weapons of this area. Before you can learn to fight a high level vampire, you have to know how to fight human hunters."

"And these hunters use shuriken?" Sasuke could hear the disbelief in Naruto's voice.

"It's true that shinobi used these, and it's true that they served the shogunate. What people don't know is that the original purpose of shinobi were to hunt our kind down." Sasuke picked up one of the thrown shuriken. "They used weapons like these with ancient spells etched into them to do more damage to us. It could weaken us and slow down our healing. It made capturing us easier." Sasuke threw one at Naruto. Naruto didn't even see it and didn't even feel it graze his left cheek, leaving a long scratch. "These humans still live among us, and they can throw that," Sasuke pointed at the weapon now stuck into the wall. "Faster than what I just showed you. For humans, they are very strong and fast and can even keep par with us in a fight, but it takes a lot of them to bring down someone like my brother if they are lucky. If you can't even fight these humans, you have no chance."

Naruto gulped.

"Now, let's begin that training shall we," Naruto felt nervous when he saw the evil smirk on Tobi and Sasuke's faces.

"Shit."

* * *

"Wake up."

Gaara could feel someone shaking him, but he refused to open his eyes. He had gone to bed late last night, talking to Neji which lead to other things which lead to a very good end to a very good night. He would be damned to wake up from a peaceful sleep unless the person trying to wake him was wishing for a death wish.

"Wake up Gaara! Neji is dying!"

Gaara shot up from his bed, worry written on his face. He was greeted by the smirking face of his brother. "Finally you're up."

Gaara's eyebrow twitched. A dark aura surrounded him. "Kankuro do you want to know what death feels like because you won't actually die, but it will feel like it."

Kankuro backed away as Gaara got out of bed. "Shouldn't you at least hear the reason why I got you up?"

"You have 5 seconds."

"You have a call from the Uchiha. He says it's about a leaf and Neji."

Upon hearing Neji's name, he forced himself to get dressed, letting Kankuro have a chance to run away. It was a long process. He had trouble getting his pants on and finding the right hole in his shirt to put his head through, and for the second time that week, he ran into the door. This is why he didn't let Neji sleep in his room. As much as he loved him, he didn't want to him to see how much of a klutz he was when he first woke up. He'd call him cute, and he hated being called that.

He made his way down the stairs safely, taking his time not to fall down them and eventually got to the phone. He picked it up. "What do you want Uchiha? It's too early."

"You're as bad as Naruto, and it's three in the afternoon." Sasuke's voice sounded irritated. Gaara guessed it was because he had kept him waiting for some time. In which put Gaara into a considerately better mood.

"I'm on vacation. I can sleep in as much as I want to. What's this about the hidden leaf?"

"One attacked me during school the other day. The Japanese Literature teacher, Iruka."

"Is that so," Gaara acted disinterested.

"You don't seem surprised." Sasuke commented.

"Because I know them. They raised me."

Sasuke was silent on the other line for a long time. "Run that past me again."

"They know I'm a vampire. They raised me since I was a child."

"That was a fact I would have liked to know a bit earlier. If that is the case, then why spare you and try to kill me."

Gaara leaned against the table and rubbed his eyes. It was too early. "There are a lot of things that contributed to this development."

"Does Naruto's retrograde amnesia have anything to do about it?"

Gaara back became a little straighter. "How do you know about that?"

"The bad dreams, your horrible lying, vampires who know Naruto's name and heritage. They seem to know more about him than he does himself. The only way to explain it is if he was acquainted with this world at a very young age where he can't remember, or he was old enough, but something happened so he can't or won't remember. Whichever it is, the memories are coming back. The question is whether it will be from him or someone else."

"How long has he been having these dreams?"

"Not long. At least the passed 5 days." There was silence on Sasuke's end of the phone for a second. "Five seems right."

"I will fly back tomorrow with Neji that way I'll be there if it gets worse."

"What's going on Suna? I know I shouldn't ask, but some dangerous people are starting to go after Naruto. I need to know what the hell is going on."

Gaara stared blankly ahead of him.

**Not yet.** A voice told him.

"If I tell you, then you will have to worry about the leaf's movements. It's best not to say yet." Gaara answered.

"Fine, but just so you know, I have received word that the leaf is looking into something. Neji might get involved if things happened the way it did 17 years ago."

"I was just a baby back then Sasuke. Please try to remember I'm not as old as you."

"Just watch your back." Gaara heard the dial tone in his ear. He placed the phone back in its cradle and head through the door to the kitchen. Neji sat at the table looking up from the newspaper. "Who was that?"

Gaara gave a grunt and sat next to Neji. "Just an annoying raven."

* * *

Sasuke had hung up more than dissatisfied. It seemed everyone knew something, except him and it pissed him off.

"Teme!" Naruto called from the other room. "Come and take care of this!"

"Learn to take care of it yourself." Sasuke called back. He wouldn't lower himself to yelling. That wasn't Uchiha like.

"You're the one who did this to me!"

Sasuke smiled. That was true. Sasuke walked into the room where a shirtless Naruto was trying to treat his new cuts and bruises thanks to two ravens who refused to go easy on him for his first time. "Well if you learned to dodge, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well maybe if you didn't throw those shuriken at me like you were trying to kill me, I would have learned."

"Brainless animals don't learn until they are in a life or death situation." Sasuke replied.

"Bastard! I know where you live!"

"Really? So do I."

Naruto didn't know exactly how to respond to that, so he went for a completely random approach. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sasuke responded without the slightest hesitation. (2)

"You're doing it all wrong. You're suppose to say, 'But I'm a guy.'"

"Is that your final answer." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's frustration grew.

Naruto sat down sulking. He knew when to quit when he was ahead.

"Are you done complaining?" Sasuke asked grabbing the bandages off the table.

"I'll stop complaining when you stop being an ass."

"We both know that is never going to happen."

Though Naruto really wanted to be angry at Sasuke he couldn't help but grin. "It wouldn't be you otherwise, Teme."

* * *

**The end. I'm sorry it's not that long, and it kind of sucks, but I'm still working on kinks to other parts of the story. It's not easy folks. Sigh. **

**(1)– If you ever watched the show Supernatural with the Winchester boys, the vampires in the show are weakened temporarily with a corpses' blood put into their veins**

**(2)– Again, Supernatural. Dean calls his brother a bitch and Sam replies automatically with Jerk. I couldn't resist.**

**If you can tell I have Supernatural on the brain. I love this show. Best American made TV show ever.**

**FBI agents: (eating cookies on the couch behind me) Better than that abomination you read.**

**SakuraM: You didn't think I actually killed them did you? (grabs a cookie) You know the drill review. It helps me update and keep my self esteem up for these stories.**


	15. Sealed

**Long time no see. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer (or winter depending on what part of the world you live on). I finally updated, much to many of your releifs and irritation. I've had writer's block. That and my computer is pure evil. First it crashed and now it refuses to use the internet. I am looking for a beta editor again. Mine is currently busy for the rest of the summer. I need a Beta who will annoy the hell out of me to update. If you are interested, PM me. Currently, this chapter has not been edited by everyone else, so if there is a mistake, tell me. I'm counting on your support. Your reviews keep me going so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sorry, nothing special today. I'm tired).**

* * *

"It's weird isn't it?" Kisame looked through the curtains of the dim room. "That damn council hasn't responded to anything that's been going on the past two weeks. Normally they would have acted when Minato's body disappeared or at least when I attacked the boy in the street and drew attention to myself."

Itachi sat in his chair, book in hand. "Indeed."

Kisame shook his head. "You're as apathetic as ever." Itachi didn't reply.

A raven was perched on the side table making soft caws and head movements, staring at Itachi the whole time with its beady, black eyes. When the bird finally became quiet, the other raven closed his book. "It seems my little brother is starting to train the boy."

"Is he now?" The man smirked, letting the curtain fall back into place. "Things are finally becoming interesting."

"We must act soon." Itachi held out his hand and the bird jumped onto it. "Things are moving quicker than we planned. Orochimaru will be heading towards Iga tonight."

"It's about time we made a move." Kisame grinned, grabbing his sword off the wall.

"We already have." Itachi opened the window and let the raven fly off. "We'll await the news that Orochimaru has crossed the border before we go."

"And your brother?" Itachi looked at Kisame from the corner of his eye. Though he showed no emotion, Kisame could feel the intensity from his gaze. "What are we going to do with him?"

Itachi held his gaze for another moment then shut his eyes and looked back out the window. "Leave him alone . . . for now."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Come on, Teme, give me a break." The blonde was currently sprawled out on the wooden floor of the dojo, sweat dripping down his face and panting, gasping for air, his eyes closed. "This is only the third day." His eyes snapped open and managed to spring onto his hands and back on his feet away from a shiriken that had landed where his head would have been.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but paused. "Sure. Take an hour off." The moment the words left Sasuke's lips, the blonde was back on the floor, half dead. "Tobi, get him something to eat. He probably thinks he's dying so to speak."

"Yes sir!" Tobi saluted. Sasuke ignored him and left the room.

"You're a day late," the raven set his gear down on a small table right outside the door.

"Some things came up." Gaara was leaning against the wall. "He seems to be doing well."

"He learns quickly. I've never seen anyone pick up techniques as quickly as him nor have I seen anyone adapt so easily to their change. In another three days or so, he won't be able to train. Not when he's writhing in pain from the change."

"He'll need body guards during the change. Strong ones. He has been changing quickly. It took five days for him to start to repulse human food and he is heartbeat is weaker than it should be at this stage. If we are lucky, the change will only take 5 days as well."

Sasuke walked into the next room. Gaara followed. They both sat in one of the available couches, opposite of each other. "5 days is still a long time to protect someone. He will be almost impossible to move or hide if need be, and he will be completely defenseless."

"Does he still refuse to drink blood?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave a very weary sigh. "It will make the change all that much more painful."

"We will have to teach him how to hunt before the change begins."

"No point. He's a delinquent, but he refuses to kill anyone."

Gaara stared into his tea cup. "There is a way to hunt without killing the host or turning them."

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to look at Gaara. "How? I've never heard of this."

"It's an old way before the council had power before the war. It takes lots of concentration and power though."

"Then I doubt the Dobe can do it then."

"He can." Gaara said sternly, his voice louder than usual.

"What do you know that I don't Suna?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"I don't have to answer to you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We can't do anything to help Uzumaki if you don't give out information."

Gaara decided not to respond and Sasuke almost threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, keep it to yourself for now, but as for guards, do you have any ideas?"

"There are not many people we can trust. The council might help, but recently they haven't responded to any of my calls."

"As young as you are to our people do you not think it weird that they should respond to 'your' calls? What connections would you have that I do not?" Sasuke started slipping into an old English accent.

"Careful, Uchiha. Your true age is starting to show." Sasuke glared at the small amusement on Gaara's face. "As for my connections, it's none of your business."

"If it weren't for the fact that I could trust you, I would have killed you for the constant lack of information."

"If all else fails, I will help you guard him and see if I can get Kankuro to help. He may not be a vampire, but the idiot is useful at times. I'll also ask Temari if we really need the help."

"Thanks. I'll call when the change starts."

Gaara stood, nodding in acknowledgement of the gratitude. "I wish you luck with him." He started out of the room when he came to a stop. "I have a question for you."

"Why should I answer since you seem to keep everything to yourself?" Sasuke replied, smirking a bit.

"Why do you think your brother attacked Naruto?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped and instead looked irritated. "I don't know. The bastard has always been out to ruin my life."

"He could have killed Naruto. It would have been easy for someone with his skill and power. Instead he walked away." Gaara slowly turned around to look at the black haired boy. "I think he's up to something."

"I think so too." He said quietly. "He called me to tell me he was near town, before this whole mess started. I still can't figure out why."

"Something to think about I guess. See you in a few days." Sasuke watched the red head leave and waited to hear the front door close before he moved from the couch. Why had his brother done those things? Nothing was making sense.

"Yo, bastard! Where's the ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about his insane brother. He had to prepare for Naruto's change. His brother could wait.

* * *

"Two weeks. Two weeks of that Teme putting me through that hellish training and never letting me out of his sight. I'm going crazy." Naruto was currently sitting in Kiba's living room, watching the brunette wrestle with Akamaru.

"If you aren't allowed out of his sight then how did you get here?" Kiba asked.

"I snuck out when he was on the phone." Naruto flopped back into the couch.

"Well if I remember right, aren't you supposed to be changing now right?"

"What do you mean? I've been changing for almost 4 weeks now."

"Yeah, but isn't the last part supposed to be really painful or something. He's probably afraid you're going to suddenly collapse to the ground and start writhing in pain, screaming for your mom."

Naruto sent him a death glare. "Not cool."

"Sorry," he gave an apologetic smile and grabbed another slice of pizza off the coffee table. As he was about to take a bite of his pizza, Naruto stole it and took a bite. The blonde grimaced, but forced himself to swallow. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. It literally tastes like dirt." He threw the pizza back onto the table.

"I feel for you dude. I can't imagine not being able to eat pizza or sweets anymore." Akamaru stuck his nose in the box of pocky, spilling the contents on the floor. "I would kill myself if I couldn't eat my sweets."

Naruto propped his feet up onto the table. "As long as I can eat ramen, I'll live."

"Hey, good for nothing! Tell me you didn't take my god dammed pocky!"

"Oh shit!" Kiba scrambled to pick up the pocky off the floor.

"You asshole." The next thing Naruto knew Kiba was flying into the wall and his older sister was standing on his take off zone. "I told you to stay out of my room."

"You're such a baby Hana. It's one box of the thousands you have stashed up in what you call a room. Besides, I thought you were trying to lose weight, not gain it."

"That's it you punk. I'm going to kill you." Right as Hana was about to mangle her younger brother. Naruto jumped in. "Hi, Hana."

"Oh, hey there Naru-chan. Long time no see." She stopped mid charge to hug Naruto instead.

"Yeah it's been awhile." He resisted the urge to push her away. She always had an annoyingly soft spot for him. "Shouldn't you be going to work now?"

"I was about to, but they told me they were sending someone over to look at some of the puppies. They were thinking of adopting soon. Since the government funding is lower this year, they're pushing for me to get them adopted."

"They're not funding for the police dog training anymore."

She shook her head. "Not that many police dogs these days. The program is on the edge of being cut." Ding dong. The doorbell could be heard throughout the house. "And that should be him. I'll give you 20 bucks if you help me out."

Naruto could see Kiba still recovering from his earlier flight. "Sure, I'm not doing anything."

Naruto followed Hana up the rickety wooden stairs. Kiba's house consisted of a main floor and the basement. The walls had old wooden paneling and a grey carpet throughout most of the house and all of the furniture was old and worn, but all of it gave off homey feeling. Considering most of the Inuzuka's, spent time outside with all the dogs they own or at the vet clinics or shelters, Naruto was surprised they bothered with furniture sometimes.

Hana quickly skirted between a pair of retrievers to reach the door. "Hi, you must be mister Uchiha. Please come in."

Naruto cursed. It seemed that Sasuke had found him faster than he hoped.

"Thank you for letting me come over on such short notice." Naruto stopped breathing. He could feel the blood drain from his face. That voice didn't belong to Sasuke. The blonde slowly looked up at the man who had entered the house, praying that his ears were playing tricks on him. His blue eyes met with cold black ones.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed quietly.

The man looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Uzumaki-san. I didn't expect to meet you here." Naruto could barely swallow as the man spoke and stared at him. He could feel the raven's gaze watching his every movement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hana said blushing at the beauty in front of her. Like most humans, she was immediately drawn into his delicate yet sharp look and his smooth voice, and when he smiled, she swooned. Naruto knew better. The smile was just for show. "The pups a-are in the back. If you would f-follow me." Hanna continued to stumble over herself when the man's attention was pulled away from Naruto.

"Lead the way," he said coolly. He flashed a smile the moment Hana turned her back so Naruto could see his fangs. It was a threat to make sure Naruto would not leave him alone with Hana. Naruto moved his feet though they felt like lead. He wasn't nearly as terrified as when he was alone with the blue faced creep. He could easily bluff his confidence and act like he wasn't just a little bit scared, but this man gave off a different vibe. The way he had taken control of the situation without raising his voice and using only one sentence showed how much power he had. His emotionless face made Naruto feel that he was capable of doing anything without remorse no matter how terrible it was. The thing that scared Naruto the most was how he moved. He was always efficient. No waste in energy and perfectly smooth. It made the man show how much he calculated everything. He was predicting everything that could happen as he walked. Kyuubi made a note to the blonde that he walked with no opening at anytime. If the raven decided to kill Hana and then come after him, Naruto would barely blink and find himself on the floor dead, never seeing the weapon until he slipped into permanent darkness. Naruto muttered a dry remark to demon and looked back to the raven. His smile widened. He had heard hm.

Hana led them to the backyard where there were 3 large pens. On the far right was where Hana kept the potential police dogs. In the middle was where she kept the adult dogs, and on the left was where she kept the puppies. "These are the puppies ready to be adopted. Was there was a type you were looking for?" Hana slipped into her business mode. She did not let anything take her out of that mode. Not even a cute face or pocky could turn her accept for an injured dog in the middle of the street.

"I was looking for something resembling a fox." Naruto stiffened at the comment.

"A fox?" Hana frowned. "I don't think we own a dog like that."

"Really? That's a shame. My wife was really looking forward to finding a dog like that."

Hana's frown increased. "It was an easy way to let her down," Naruto thought dryly.

"Well, thank you for your time. I am sorry for making such an odd request, but my wife is very picky at times." He gave an English bow.

"You're wel-welcome." Since he wasn't looking to adopt after all, she slipped out of her business mode.

He turned to Naruto. "It has been a while Uzumaki-san. If you are not busy right now, would you like to go out for some ramen and catch up?"

Naruto wanted to refuse, but he saw the raven's hand slip into his pocket. "Sure. Why not."

"Again, I thank you." He turned back to Hana, this time his eyes red.

Hana swayed and Itachi caught her before she could fall.

"Hey what the hell did you-" Naruto yelled until he was quietly interrupted.

"Do you want to bring your friend up here as well? I simply erased her mind of our encounter and replaced it of a memory telling her that you went out with a friend from school. She will wake with a small head ache but nothing permanent." He placed her on the worn out couch that sunk in the moment she was placed on it. "Shall we get going?" He dropped his polite face and replaced it with an emotionless one. Naruto followed him silently, not wanting to get Kiba involved as well.

They walked quietly side by side until the raven stopped at a ramen stand and waited patiently for Naruto to sit down. "Go ahead. I did say I was taking you to eat ramen."

"And why should I trust you? And how do you know I like ramen?" Naruto wouldn't let his eyes wander from the raven.

"I have my ways." Itachi said. A caw was heard above them as a raven flew over head and landed on a building across the street. "It is the polite thing to treat a guest to refreshments before talking business."

Naruto ordered his ramen, but kept a close eye on Itachi. Itachi did not even seem to notice the unwanted attention as he sat next to Naruto and ordered tea.

Naruto ate in silence. He didn't feel hungry, not even for ramen. He was too nervous to eat.

**Grow a backbone kit. He's got you pissing your pants and he hasn't even lifted a finger. **Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

_Easy for you to say. _Naruto shifted uncomfortably. _He isn't after you._

"You shouldn't talk to him." Itachi said suddenly.

"What?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Kyuubi, you shouldn't speak to him." Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling. "He will be the death of you."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto's voice came out stronger than he hoped to his relief, but quickly figured out why when he felt his finger nails sharpen.

"A threat is a bluff. I do not bluff." Itachi answered, calmly sipping his tea.

"Stop the crap and tell me what you came to me for." Naruto growled his eyes bleeding red.

Itachi took out his wallet and placed the money for their meals on the table. "Let us walk and talk." He stood, expecting Naruto to automatically follow.

"Tell me what you want from me you insignificant fool." Naruto's eyes were completely red now, but he still got up from the stand and followed after him.

"I'm not here to talk to you Kyuubi. I came for Naruto." Itachi said patiently.

"How did you know I possess the boy?" Kyuubi growled.

"I was alive during your reign my lord, so I do remember your fall. How I found you is a story you will never hear unfortunately."

"I always hated Uchihas. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Strange." Itachi pinned Naruto to the wall of a building in an alleyway. "That was what I should say."

Kyuubi gasped. His hands trailed to the blade that pinned Naruto's body to the brick all through his stomach, his eyes flickering between blue and red. Itachi leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear, "I seal thee."

"Damn . . . Uchiha," He gasped, his eyes finally fading to a bright blue then to a dull blue as the blonde close his eyes, falling unconscious.

As the raven removed his katana from the boy's stomach. He watched the body fall to the ground. He wiped the blade clean on Naruto's shirt when he heard a rustle in from above him. He lifted his sword to cross the path of another blade above him. Red eyes met black ones as a body followed the sword's path and landing gracefully in front of Itachi, keeping their blades locked. "Tobi," Itachi said his eyebrows furrowed. "You are a nuisance as ever. "

"My master will be very upset to find the boy in your hands. As a servant, it is my duty to retrieve him."

Itachi scoffed. "My brother is nothing but a simple fool as are you." Tobi took a kunai with his free left hand from a pouch located on his hip. He stabbing motion towards Itachi's chest, but Itachi freed his right hand to block the attack. Because a katana is a two handed weapon, Tobi took advantage of the weakened stance and pivoted on his left foot to kick with his right. Itachi pushed back against Tobi's short sword and jumped out of the way in time, Tobi's kick missing by a mere centimeter. Tobi charged forward, drawing shuriken this time. Itachi easily jumped on top of a chain fence and looked down at the other man. "I do not have time to fight you now." Tobi followed, easily jumping onto the fence as well and taking another swipe. Itachi jumped over him to land on the other side of Tobi on the fence. Tobi expected the attack and was already ready for him with another kick already on the way. Itachi blocked it but not as easily as he liked. Tobi was fast as well as strong.

"That is so cool!" Tobi's attention was drawn to a human boy, no older than 10 years old, standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Itachi took the advantage to break the man's contact and jumped onto an apartment balcony railing then onto the top of the building.

"Next time, let's not play around and fight for real." Itachi said, disappearing.

Tobi decided not to follow and take in Naruto's state. He was breathing and because of his stage in the change, he didn't bleed as much as he would have normally with his slowed heartbeat. Tobi lifted Naruto's shirt. The wound was closing but slowly compared to his usual healing speed.

The blonde groaned. _Kyuubi, what's taking you so long? I can't move. Heal me already. _He waited for the smart reply that usually came when he demanded something. When it didn't come, he called out again. _Kyuubi? _Again there was no reply. The blonde's eyes snapped open in panic.

"Naruto-san. Can you hear me?"

"Tobi?" Naruto to sit up, but yelled out in pain. The pain made Naruto start seeing black spots.

Tobi bit his lower lip. "Stay right here." He said quickly, getting up and exiting the ally.

"Not like I can move if I wanted to." He thought bitterly. He took very slow deep breathes. He didn't see the elder Uchiha brother around. Tobi must have found him before he could finish him off.

Tobi came back with a burly guy in tow. Naruto looked groggily at Tobi. His vision was getting blurry again. "Naruto-san. I need you to drink his blood."

"N-no," he said weekly, turning his head. "I'm not going to kill him."

"You're not fully changed. You won't turn him yet. You need blood, Naruto-san. Please make this one exception." Tobi took a kunai and slit the man's wrist so a steady stream of blood flowed. "I am begging you Naruto-san."

Naruto was going to say no again, but the smell of blood drifted to him. It smelled inviting, and the gnawing in his stomach grew with eat passing second. He felt his canines shift into fangs. Though his mind, as tired as it was, kept telling him no, his mouth moved to the blood.

"That's it Naruto. It will make you feel better," the man encouraged, bringing the wrist closer.

As much as he tried to resist, the more the hunger grew. Finally, he latched his teeth into the tender flesh, drinking greedily. He had expected to hear his host cry out in pain, but he didn't even flinch. On closer inspection, the man's mind didn't even seem to be present. He just looked forward, never moving, never blinking. The man's odd state quickly faded from the forefront of Naruto's mind as his attention drew to the blood he was sucking down. He moaned in pleasure as the pain started to slip away from his mind. Only the taste of the warm, thick liquid trickling down his throat was occupying his mind.

Tobi watched the host carefully. When the hosts knees gave out under him, Tobi stabled him before his wrist was accidentally ripped from Naruto's mouth. Tobi grabbed Naruto's jaw bone and forced him to open his mouth. He growled as he tied to bite down back on the wrist but Tobi stopped him. "Stay put." Tobi said sternly and laid the host on his back and wrapped up his wrist tightly. Tobi disappeared back onto the street and brought back another man to feed off of. They repeated this process three times. After the third host, Naruto was almost able to stand on his feet without support. Tobi called an ambulance after they finished up and helped him into Sasuke's Mercedes.

"How'd you find me?" the blonde asked after he was settled into his seat. After feeding off his hosts, his wound had almost closed completely, but it left him feeling drained himself.

"I've been looking for you since you left the mansion. I just so happen to see Itachi turn into the alleyway with you. Sasuke-sama was not happy that you snuck out."

"I'm just glad you found me," Naruto whispered falling asleep in the car.

* * *

"What should we do?" Iruka asked, sitting at the large round table with the other members of the leaf.

"We need to kill him before he changes completely obviously," Ibiki looked very irritated as he said this. "If we don't then he'll just become too dangerous for us to stop him."

"We don't know that for sure," Iruka said quietly.

"Damn you Iruka! You are being spineless and weak. You're letting your soft spot for the boy get in the way of your judgment."

"You act like you haven't also been watching over the boy for so many years. How can you just make this decision so easily?"

"Because it has to be done. We can't risk the 9th lord being freed. Kushina and Minato gave their lives to seal it and I will not let their deaths go to waste. The only reason we let that brat live for so long was because he was their son."

"You pompous bastard!"

"That is enough!" Tsunade yelled, stopping the two men from killing each other on the spot. "Iruka, we have thought about this for a long time, knowing something like this could happen. Now that it has, we have to take the safest route."

Iruka looked hurt as she spoke. He knew it, but he still could not bring himself to believe it.

"All we have left is to decide the team to go on this mission. Do we have any volunteers?" Everyone around the table was silent. "If no one will step forward, then I will choose for you."

"I will do it." Iruka said. He gripped his hands so tightly that they were void of color.

"Are you sure Iruka?" Tsunade asked.

Iruka nodded. "I will go too." Tsunade turned wide eyed at the man by her side. "Jiraiya, you too?"

"It was my fault to begin with. It is my duty to end it."

Tsunade nodded with understanding. "Then it's settled. Iruka and Jiraiya will go to the Uchiha manor and kill Naruto. I leave the details to you two." The two men gave a long stare at each other, knowing what the other was going through. "Kakashi, I want you to track down Orochimaru. I have a feeling that when we find him, a lot of our questions will be answered."

"Of course my lady," Kakashi answered in acknowledgement.

"Know that all of you have your assignments, I expect some good results. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**Yeah, I finally finished the chapter. I was hoping it be a bit longer, but I guess not. I worked hard on it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did because Ita-chan was in it. Please review and give me feedback. On a side note, I am looking for an RP partner. I love writing RP and my friends kind of ditched me and my main RP partner is really busy. I'm sorry to say I'm an RP addict. Again if anyone is interested, PM me. I**

**Ja ne**


	16. It Begins

**Yeah, long time no see. I had some major writer block. I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't figure a way to do it. So know it is done. College finals are next week and man am I tired. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting though. This chapter has not been edited so please feel free to tell me if there is a mistake or if you want to be my BETA editor. I look foward to our reviews. I do plan to rewrite this chapter and add more so please look foward to that.**

* * *

Black eyes bore into the blonde. Naruto couldn't help, but squirm under his gaze. He had expected to be scolded, but what Sasuke did when he came back was far worse. He didn't say a single thing, but his eyes said everything. He was pissed. Naruto could deal with lectures. He got them almost every day growing up, but he couldn't deal with silence. He should have known it wasn't in Sasuke's character to yell, but he was sure as hell would have preferred it. The blonde could not stop trying to figure out what the raven's silence meant and it was driving him crazy.

This was the first time in Sasuke's study since the tour Tobi gave him the first day here. Naruto was sitting opposite of Sasuke who was behind his desk, hands folded and staring right back at the blonde. They had been sitting like this for the past two hours in this uncomfortable silence. Just when Naruto was about to break, Sasuke stood up and calmly made his way to Naruto's side. The look on Sasuke's face scared the blonde shitless. For an instant, the Uchiha looked just like his brother. The raven stopped just short of the blonde and punched him. The punch wasn't hard enough to break his jaw, but it was hard enough to have him and the chair fall over. Sasuke just shook his head and left the room, slamming it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto rubbed his jaw, trying to soothe the throbbing pain now coursing through it.

"You'll have to excuse the young master. When you disappeared he was worried that you were taken by his brother. He was in a panic trying to find you." Tobi had been standing in the back corner of the room after he had lead Naruto to Sasuke's study. He almost felt bad for the man, since he had to stand still for two hours until his master left.

Naruto felt a bit of guilt pulling at his heart. "I guess I should apologize." The reluctance in his voice wasn't hard to pick out.

"You're going to have to wait until the master returns. I heard the front door slam a few seconds after Sasuke-sama left the room."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "So what am I supposed to do until he gets back?"

"You should probably get some more rest. You still are not fully healed."

After a moment of thinking about it, he finally agreed. Apologizing seemed like too much trouble anyway. He climbed up the stairs, down the regal hallway to his room and collapsed. He still could night hear Kyuubi. Had he really been sealed away? He couldn't tell if he was happy or frightened. He had to deal with him his whole life, but now . . .

As he was thinking, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto didn't wake when a warm wind seemed to blow the double window open softly and silently, the curtains billowing out away from them. The moonlight lit the room enough to make out shadows and pale colors. Someone stepped into the room, wearing a traditional shinobi wardrobe. A mask covered the lower part of his face and wore a hitai ate on his forehead. He made his way to the sleeping blonde, his footsteps light. The blonde turned over on the bed and the man stopped. "Iruka-sensei, give me back my ramen," he murmured, gnawing on his pillow afterwards. The man seemed to relax a bit and continued forward. Pulling out a kunai, he raised it over the blonde. As the man swung down, aiming at his chest, the blonde's eyes snapped open and rolled off the bed. The kunai dug into the mattress ripping it open. "What the hell?"

The man jumped back, drawing another kunai. Naruto could barely make out brown eyes on the attacker. "Who the hell are you?"

The man just threw his kunai at him, forcing Naruto to move, the metal grazing his arm just a bit. Naruto cursed and dodged three shuriken, ducking and weaving to avoid them. While Naruto was distracted with that, the man moved in. Naruto had run out of room to escape and was forced out the window.

Naruto landed perfectly on his feet thanks to Sasuke's relentless training, but so did his attacker. "Who the hell are you?"

The man charged. He was fast. Without the confinements of the room, his attacker was swifter and stronger. Naruto could barely dodge them, slowly taking on damage and had no room for a counter attack.

Naruto, having practiced in the courtyard multiple times, made sure to evade a hole hidden in the grass without thinking about it, but his attacker wasn't as lucky. He tripped during one of his attacks, leaving him open. Naruto took the chance to strike back, but his opponent quickly recovered, and the blonde's attack missed. He did however, managed to get a hold of his mask. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. No, it couldn't be. "I-Iruka-sensei."

The brunette's eyes hardened and didn't respond. Naruto was the enemy now.

"I-Iruka-sensei, what are you –" Naruto didn't finish. Iruka just kept attacking. Naruto started to falter, his movements sluggish as he tried to speak. Iruka would not let him.

Naruto was finally knocked off balance, and Iruka went in for the killing strike, when his hand was grabbed. Iruka turned to see who had done it and fear crossed his face. "Y-y-you." Suddenly he went flying across the courtyard into a tree. The blonde could hear bones cracking.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blonde scrambled up to go to him, but Tobi stopped him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you Naruto-kun. He has attacked you."

"Let me go bastard! He's not moving." He tried to rip his arm from Tobi, but the man's grip tightened.

Tobi smiled. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Naruto-kun." Tobi punched Naruto's stomach, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Sasori's missing?" Sasuke looked intensely at the man before him.

Deidara nodded. "That's right, un. His lab was a mess when I got there. According to his assistant, some files were missing."

"Do you know what files?" Sasuke asked, his mind working overtime. Sasori was in charge of the morgue. What use could he have to anyone?

"Um I think he said the files were on some humans. Four dangerous ones to be exact."

"Dangerous humans?"

"The four leaders of the Konoha shinobi clan and also the file on the recently killed human, un." Deidara gave a heavy sigh. "He was supposed to make dinner tonight too. Always getting out of chores, un." Deidara continued to grumbled, but Sasuke could tell the blonde was worried.

The raven closed his eyes. The four Kages of Konoha. He could remember the second kage of Konoha. He was 4 years old when he saw the man. At the time, Konoha only had a kage when the war between vampires and humans was active, battles at every turn. The very first kage's reign was almost 300 years before he was born when the wars just started. They only recently started actively having a kage even during peacetime.

The morgue was a neutral ground though. In 1751, both vampires and humans agreed that the world didn't need to know about the war. Majority of the human race had started turning to science and deemed vampires as a myth. The vampires liked not having the attention and made hiding and blending in with humans easier, and the humans who were still aware of the vampires' existence found that the vampires tend to stay out of trouble more often when they could blend in. So in that year, they agreed to set up a morgue where all dead vampires and humans killed by vampires could go to continue hiding the secret. With humans quickly advancing in technology, the morgue started becoming a necessity. Humans tended to over react.

For humans to invade the immortal morgue made no sense. Neither side dared to ever cross that silent pact. So why? He continued to rack his mind, but came up blank. That was really starting to annoy him. "Maybe another war is brewing." He muttered to himself.

Deidara continue to complain, and Sasuke tuned him out. After awhile, the blonde's rants started getting to be a bit much, so without a word, he got up to leave, leaving the money on the table. He had to get home and research some more.

* * *

Gaara looked at the silver haired man in front of him. He had sent Neji out to pick up some groceries with his brother. He didn't want him over hearing this.

He looked at Jiraiya threw narrowed green eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You know why." Jiraiya looked at another photo of Gaara and his "siblings". "The seal is weakening."

"I am well aware."

"Then you know what we have to do." Though Gaara could not see the man's face, he could hear its grave tone.

"He's not changing. It's been over the required time limit."

"We can't take that chance. The seal is weak. He might get free."

"I won't sit by and watch you kill Naruto. " _Not after everything we went through._

"You are protected by the leaf shinobi. We raised both of you. It's hard for us too."

"Then why do it. If you were so concerned about them getting free, then you should have killed us when we were young. I am more of a threat than Naruto has since the beginning."

"You know why." Jiraiya sighed.

"Then why start this war? It's ruining everything Minato-san has worked for." Gaara was trying to glare daggers threw the man's back.

"The Uchiha is trying to rise to power again, and Orochimaru is causing trouble."

"I've seen the Uchiha. He's doing nothing except taking care of Uzumaki."

"The other Uchiha."

Gaara widened his eyes a bit. This could be a problem.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but Naruto must be taken care of. Warn him and you will go back to that place." For a moment, fear flashed across his eyes before becoming stoic again.

Jiraiya walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara intensified his glare until Jiraiya let his hand drop and left through the front door.

Gaara tried to mentally compose himself. He couldn't let them kill Naruto, but he couldn't go back to that place.

He heard the front door open and bags shuffling. Gaara was relieved to see Neji and his brother come in. Hiding a small smile, he started going towards the front door when an explosion went off, covering the entire hall in flames.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto had his hand reach out in front of him. He looked around frantically and realized he was in his room. Nothing looked out of place even the window was closed. "A dream?" He sighed, but he smiled as relief ran through him. "It was only a dream." He got out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his stomach rumbled loudly. "Man it must be past dinner." He stretched, his bones realigning. He scratched his stomach absent mindedly, going to the kitchen. To his surprise, Tobi was not in the kitchen preparing dinner, but the TV was on. He decided to wait too lazy to cook himself food like any self respecting teenager.

He yawned. What time was it? He folded his arms and laid his head on them. He was still tired.

"We're sorry to interrupt this program for this breaking news. At 7:15 this evening, an explosion went off at the Akatsuki Company. It seemed like a terrorist attack until a man came out of the rubble. This unbelievable footage followed." Naruto watched as a man indeed came out of the destroyed rubble of the building. Police had him surrounded telling him to get down on the ground, all guns pointed at him. Suddenly out of nowhere, trees sprouted from beneath the street curling themselves around the cars, crushing them and everything in its way. Naruto continued to watch as people were getting killed left and right by the homicidal trees. The man from the building just walked away, the trees parting his way through the wreckage.

"S-Sasuke," he whispered weakly. "Sasuke! Teme!" He ran through the mansion screaming for the raven.

"What is it dobe? Why are you being so loud?" Sasuke emerged at the top of the stairs, looking over the railing and glaring.

Naruto felt relief spread through him. He was alive and safe. "You should answer on the first call teme."

"Why should I? Last time I checked you weren't my keeper."

"Well when there's a tree wielding maniac on the loose, it's nice to know if someone's alive right away rather than later."

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?"

"It's on the news." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and made his way downstairs quickly, almost faster than what Naruto could see. He turned on the TV in the living room and turned up the volume. They were replying the same footage.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction. He had seen pictures of the man, but . . . it was impossible. He was dead. His body had been in the immortal morgue for hundreds of years. "Hashirama Senju. The first Hokage."

* * *

**Sorry it was short. It's 3:30 in the morning and I should go to bed so I can write my paper today. Please review. They are what keep me going. Will take all critizism.**


End file.
